My Little Sister
by Yuu Ika
Summary: Pertemuan Rukia dengan Byakuya seperti membuka langkah-langkah yang tak diduga di masa depan. Seperti apa pilihan Rukia? Update chap 8 Hard Choice, IchiRuki! RnR!
1. Sister Action!

Minna-san aku kembali dengan fic baruku,! Maaf ya, Find My Soul belum selesai, aku sudah membuat fic baru lagi, tapi yang jelas selamat membaca!

**Pairing** : IchiRuki

**Warning** : AU, Typo, OCC, Gaje

**Disclaimer** : Bleach from Kubo Tite-san

**Summary** : Kami bersaudara, sangat dekat, saling sayang, dan saling melindungi satu sama lain. Tapi seiring waktu kami sama-sama tumbuh sebagai remaja yang butuh cinta yang berbeda dari yang biasa kami rasakan. Bisakah kami memendam perasaan kami masing-masing?

**My Little Sister**

**Chapter 1**

Kyaa!

Jeritan itu tak berhenti bergema sejak tadi. Seperti jeritan kesakitan yang teramat perih. Lagi dan lagi. Hal itu membuat seorang bocah kecil berambut orange terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Matanya yang masih setengah terpejam itu melirik jam berbentuk singa yang ada di meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Pukul 02.00. Siapa yang berisik malam-malam begini? pikirnya.

Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama. Seperti suara seorang wanita yang sedang kesakitan. Jangan-jangan... Ia segera melompat dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kaa...san!" teriaknya sambil menuruni tangga. Ia segera berlari ke arah sumber suara, dari klinik!

"Kaa...san!" teriaknya dengan suara yang lebih parau, tiba-tiba tangisnya pecah dan keringat mengucur di dahinya. Ia tak peduli kaki telanjangnya yang menginjak tanah dan kerikil yang ada di halaman rumahnya. Saat itu rintikkan hujan mulai turun.

Brak! Pintu klinik terbuka lebar. Ia melihat sosok cantik yang dipanggilnya tengah berdiri dengan kondisi segar bugar, tapi raut wajah wanita itu juga panik.

"Lho, Ichigo terbangun ya?" tanyanya kaget melihat bocah berambut orange itu berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya.

"Kaa-san, tidak apa-apa?" bocah bernama Ichigo itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Lalu teriakan itu?"

Wanita itu melihat ruangan tertutup di depannya. Samar-samar terdengar suara jeritan dan tangisan bayi. Wanita itu tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah Ichigo, "Dengar, ada adik kecil yang baru lahir, kau mau lihat?"

Ichigo mengangguk tak mengerti sama sekali.

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Tampak seorang lelaki berjanggut tipis keluar dengan memakai seragam operasinya. Ia menatap wanita yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan sedih dan sedikit kesal.

"Tou-san!" seru Ichigo berlari ke arah lelaki itu.

"Ah, Ichigo kau di sini rupanya!" kata lelaki itu. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada wanita yang ada di depannya.

"Ke, kenapa?" tanya wanita berambut coklat muda itu. "Terjadi sesuatu?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk, "Putrinya lahir dengan selamat, tapi pendarahan yang dialami wanita itu parah sekali. Ia... meninggal."

Wanita itu menghela napas, "Lalu bagaimana dengan putrinya?"

"Sebelum ia meninggal, ia sempat berpesan agar kita merawat anaknya. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan?"

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "Tentu saja tidak! Aku pasti akan menganggap dia seperti anakku sendiri!"

"Ichigo!" Lelaki itu mengelus kepala putranya. "Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh cengeng lagi ya! Harus lebih kuat!"

"Kenapa?" mata coklatnya menatap lelaki yang memiliki warna mata yang sama dengannya.

"Kau akan menjadi seorang kakak yang harus melindungi adikmu!" sahut lelaki itu.

"Adik?"

"Ya, kau punya seorang adik perempuan!" kata wanita itu sambil mendekati kedua orang yang dicintainya.

"Siapa?"

"Namanya Rukia, Kurosaki Rukia." Lelaki itu menoleh, seorang suster, karyawannya menggendong bayi mungil di tangannya.

"Ini Dokter Kurosaki!"

"Terima kasih, Kurotsuchi-san!'

"Hai!"

Lelaki itu mengambil alih untuk menggendong bayi itu. Lalu ia menatap istrinya.

"Dia mirip ibunya!"

Istrinya mendekat dan menatap bayi itu, serta bergumam, "Cantiknya... Rukia!"

Mata coklat musim gugur itu menatap bayi mungil itu dengan seksama. Rukia...

**13 tahun kemudian...**

"Yuzu, kaos kakiku mana?" teriak seorang gadis tomboy berambut hitam.

"Aku tak tahu Karin-chan, bukannya kau yang menyimpan!" sahut seorang gadis berambut coklat muda tengah memasak nasi goreng untuk sarapan pagi.

"Yuzu, cepatlah sedikit!" seru lelaki berjanggut tipis itu berputar ala balerina setelah kembali dari toilet. "Kita harus buru-buru!"

"Ya, sebentar Tou-san!" sahut Yuzu agak kerepotan. "Onii-chan belum bangun juga ya? Onii-chan! Oni-chan! Ayo siap-siap! Kita harus buru-buru!"

"Yuzu, kaos kakiku?"

"Nasi gorengnya Yuzu!"

**Ichigo POV**

Hari ini, kenapa harus ada hari ini setiap tahun? Apa kusuruh saja pemerintah Jepang agar mencoret tanggal hari ini dari kalender? Atau lebih baik aku pingsan di hari ini agar aku tidak merasakan kenangan pedih tentang hari ini!

Aku menarik selimut hingga suara-suara aneh di lantai bawah tidak terdengar olehku. Termasuk suara Yuzu yang memanggilku sejak tadi. aku tahu dia kerepotan. Tapi aku merasa malas, malas menghadapi hari ini.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Ayo siap-siap! Kita harus buru-buru!" seru Yuzu, adikku yang memang sangat rajin dan lembut itu.

Lalu suara Karin, kembaran Yuzu yang agak tomboy, "Yuzu, kaos kakiku?" Ia memang selalu meributkan kaos kakinya yang bau itu, bau keringat. Karin suka bermain bola, jadi tak heran kalau kaos kakinya bau keringat.

"Nasi gorengnya, Yuzu!" Tou-sanku yang aneh dan bodoh. Aku heran kenapa Kaa-san mau menikah dengan lelaki seperti dirinya, ah, lagi-lagi! Padahal aku berusaha untuk tidak menyinggungnya. Hatiku terasa sangat hampa sejak duniaku tanpa kehadirannya.

Eh, tapi rasanya ada yang kurang. Kemana adikku yang cebol dan cerewet itu? Kemana adikku yang paling berisik dan menciap-ciap seperti anak ayam untuk memarahi keteledoran Karin dan aksi gila ayahku. apa dia juga sama seperti aku? Malas menghadapi hari ini?

Siapa peduli! Kutarik selimutku lebih ke atas hingga menutupi kepalaku. Selamat ti--

Bruk!

**End Ichigo POV**

Bruk!

"Bangun kau, Kurosaki Ichigo!" gadis mungil itu telah berhasil melempar Ichigo ke sudut kamar. "Dasar Baka! Kau lebih bodoh dari Tou-san!"

"Rukia! Bisakah kau membangunkan orang dengan cara yang lebih baik?" teriak Ichigo sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol menabrak dinding.

"Bisa, tapi tidak untukmu!" teriak Rukia lebih keras sambil berkacak pinggang. "Sekarang, cuci muka dan ganti bajumu! Siap-siap sarapan, lalu kita berangkat!" Ia berbalik dan keluar dari kamar Ichigo.

Dengan kaki kecilnya yang lincah, ia berhasil menuruni tangga dengan cepat dan memberikan tendangan indah untuk Tou-sannya yang tengah menari-nari di ruang makan. Alhasil, lelaki tua bernama Kurosaki Isshin itu terlempar beberapa meter.

Yuzu dan karin yang melihat cuma sweat drop. Apalagi setelah Isshin berlari ke poster Masaki yang super besar di ruang makan. Lalu menangis bombay.

"Masaki, seperti inikah anak perempuan yang kubesarkan dengan sepenuh hati? Hua, Masaki!" jeritnya dramatis hingga Rukia memberi bogem mentah untuknya.

"Diam, Baka Oyaji!" bentak Rukia yang kemudian duduk di meja makan. "Karin, ayo makanlah dulu! Nanti kita cari kaos kakimu!"

"Ya, Ruki-nee!" sahut Karin denngan patuh ke meja makan.

"Maaf ya Yuzu!" kata Rukia menatap adik kecilnya yang satu lagi. "Kau pasti kerepotan sendiri."

"Tak apa-apa Ruki-nee!" sahut Yuzu sambil menyajikan nasi gorengnya.

Ichigo baru saja menuruni tangga dengan baju kaos terbaiknya dan jeans panjang.

"Cih, baka satu ini baru bangun! Mimpi indah apa kau semalam hingga membuat tidurmu begitu nyenyak!"

Ichigo mendengus kecil dan duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan Rukia. "Ya, aku tak pernah mimpi seindah itu! Mimpi dilempar manusia cebol berdada rata sepertimu!" ucapnya dengan tenang.

"Sial...an!" geram Rukia hendak menjitak Ichigo.

"Sudah, sudah!" lerai Yuzu. "Kenapa sih kalian tidak bisa akur?"

Rukia membuang muka dan memakan nasi gorengnya. Ichigo juga melakukan hal yang sama. Karin menyetel I-podnya sambil mengunyah nasi gorengnya dengan tenang. sementara Isshin yang baru selesai menangis pergi ke meja makan. Mereka sarapan dalam diam. Ini hari yang menyesakkan.

"Yuzu, tumben kau tidak tidur seranjang dengan Karin malam tadi? Biasanya kalian kan selalu bersama di malam seperti kemarin tiap tahunnya!" tanya Isshin pada putri bungsunya.

Yuzu menghentikan suapannya, "Ya, aku mencoba untuk lebih dewasa! Aku tak boleh terus bergantung pada orang lain. Aku ingin mandiri dari tahun ke tahun."

"Bagus!" puji Isshin, ia beralih ke Rukia. "Semalam, kau tidur dimana Rukia? Aku tak melihatmu di kamar tadi malam!"

Rukia terdiam sejenak, "Aku ke toilet!"

Isshin menggangguk senang. "Ayo kita berikan senyuman terindah untuk Kaa-san! Semangat keluarga Kurosaki!" seru Isshin tampak menggebu-gebu.

Yuzu dan Karin berusaha tersenyum sebaik mungkin. Sementara Ichigo dan Rukia tetap datar dalam diam. Kaa-san tercinta mereka sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu, apa yang bisa mereka perbuat?

**TBC**

Maaf, ya kalau ada kesalahan! Jangan lupa direview ya!


	2. The Centre Of My World

Minna-san, Yuu kembali update nih! Semoga para pembaca setia karya-karya Yuu senang dengan chapter ke 2 ini. Selamat membaca fic ini! ^^ Sebelumnya, hountou arigatou -.- bagi pembaca setia fic-ku.

**Pairing : **IchiRuki

**Warning : **AU, Gaje, Typo, OOC

**Disclaimer :** Punya Kubo Tite-san!

**Summary : **Rukia menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian ibu mereka tercinta, apa yang akan diperbuat Ichigo?

**My Little Sister**

**Chapter 2**

**Flashback In Rukia POV**

"Lalu Rukia, kalau besar mau jadi apa?" tanya Kaa-san padaku.

Wanita lembut berambut coklat itu tersenyum padaku sambil terus menggandeng tanganku. Ia baru saja menjemputku dan Ichi-nii sepulang sekolah. Kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah. Aku baru saja bercerita tentang kejadian seru di sekolahku. Pelajaran Mikawa-sensei tentang cita-cita membuatku dari tadi berbicara tak lepas dari topik tentang sebuah cita-cita.

"Aku ingin jadi ibu yang baik seperti Kaa-san!" sahutku tersenyum manis.

Kaa-san mengelus-elus rambut hitamku.

"Itu pasti!" serunya membuatku semakin senang, tapi...

"Bodoh!" potong si rambut orange di sebelahku yang cerewet, Ichi-niiku. Manusia no. 1 menyebalkan dalam hidupku. "Cebol dan berdada rata sepertimu tak mungkin bisa seperti Kaa-san. Mustahil untuk terjadi!"

"Kau..."

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah, sudah!" lerai Kaa-san dengan lembut lalu mensejajarkan matanya denganku dan Ichi-nii. "Jangan bertengkar!"

"Tapi... Ichi-nii..."

"Ichigo hentikan sikap jahil yang seperti itu!" seru Kaa-san dengan tegas, tapi tetap lembut. "Kau sudah besar, harusnya kau menjaga adikmu! Ingat janji waktu itu!"

"Ya, ya!" gumam Ichi-nii sedikit kesal. Sumpah, dia menyebalkan!

"Nah, begitu!" kata Kaa-san membelai kepalaku dan Ichi-nii, lalu kami melanjutkan perjalanan lagi.

Memang, Kaa-san adalah orang yang paling kukagumi. Cantik, baik, dan lembut. Ia selalu menjagaku dari kecil, memberi kehangatan saat aku kedinginan, dan menenangkan aku yang ketakutan. Dia adalah pusat hidupku, tidak, keluargaku. Aku, Tou-san, Ichi-nii, Karin, dan Yuzu sangat mencintai Kaa-san sebagai pusat hidup kami. Dan aku tak mau kehilangannya.

"Mau makan malam apa?" tanya Kaa-san pada kami berdua.

"Steak!" jawab kami serempak dan kemudian saling berpandangan. Tumben aku dan dia satu suara.

"Ya, sudah! Kita beli daging sapi dulu!" sahut Kaa-san.

"Baik!" sahut kami kompak. Kuperhatikan Ichi-nii yang tampak dingin menanggapi semua kata-kata Kaa-san. Si Orange itu memang begitu, sama sekali tidak peka dan tidak lembut seperti Kaa-san.

**End Of Flashback**

**Rukia POV**

"Hei, cebol!"

"Eh!" aku terkaget melihat si rambut Orange itu mengguncang bahuku. Wajahnya terlihat lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya. Ichi-nii telah berubah. Kenapa aku baru menyadari setelah sekian lama. Bahunya jadi bidang dan tegap, perkembangan tingginya juga sangat pesat. Mungkin sekarang tingginya sudah lebih 170 cm.

"Hoi, sadarlah! Kita sudah sampai Midget!" serunya menggemakan gendang telingaku. Sumpah, makhluk Orange ini sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku dengar Jeruk!" seruku tak kalah keras dari suaranya.

"Sudahlah Ruki-nee, Ichi-nii!" kata Yuzu menenangkan kami berdua. "Bisnya sudah mau jalan lagi! Ayo cepat turun!"

Aku baru sadar kalau kami barusan naik bis untuk ke makam Kaa-san. Segera saja aku turun meninggalkan si Orange brengsek itu. Setelah turun dari bis, kami melanjutkan perjalanan menaiki bukit dari halte itu.

Kutatap langit. kenapa cerah sekali? Lebih cerah dari hari itu. Oh, ya! Lagi-lagi aku teringat hari itu. Ingin rasanya aku marah, tapi tak bisa. Seolah kondisi ini menelan habis emosiku.

"Kenapa Ruki-nee, sakit?" tanya Karin khawatir. "Wajahmu terlihat pucat!"

Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku tak apa-apa!" sahutku sambil terus melangkah mendaki jalan.

'Rukia akan jadi ibu yang baik, Kaa-san yakin!' terngiang di telingaku ucapan terakhir Kaa-san padaku. Itu...sangat menyakitkan.

**End Of Rukia POV**

Keluarga besar Kurosaki mulai memasuki kawasan pemakaman yang sunyi. Langit cerah, suara burung, dan gemerisik angin yang sesekali berhembus. Mega biru yang terbatas seperti hamparan samudra yang luas. Hari ini indah, tapi tak seindah perasaan yang dirasakan masing-masing dari mereka. Kecuali satu makhluk aktif yang seperti monyet. Jejingkrakan dan menggoda kedua putri kembarnya, Yuzu dan Karin.

"Yuzu, Karin, kau tak mau menari 'hula-hula' bersama Tou-san?" kata Isshin lenggak-lenggok di jalan.

"Tou-san, sudahlah, jangan bertindak konyol!" cegah Yuzu.

"Tapi ini tarian model yang sedang populer sekarang! Kaa-san pasti menyukainya!" Isshin berkilah.

"Biarkan dia Yuzu!" karin menarik lengan Yuzu untuk melewati Isshin.

"Hei, tapi ini--"

Bug!

Satu pukulan di pelipis Isshin dari Rukia berhasil membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter dan menabrak dinding pagar pembatas makam. Gadis itu menggunakan jurus karate yang dipelajarinya di klub karate di SMPnya. Yuzu dan Karin cuma bisa terbengong. Tapi bagi Ichigo itu adalah hal yang biasa.

"Sekali lagi kau berisik, akan kupatahkan lenganmu!" ujar Rukia dengan aura death glare tingkat tinggi. Ia tak berteriak, hanya saja suara rendahnya yang penuh dengan ancaman itu sering membuat orang tak berani melawannya.

**Ichigo POV**

Lagi-lagi pukulan adik kecilku yang sangat angkuh itu berhasil membuat jera Tou-sanku. Mood-nya sedang tak baik dari pagi. Umurnya yang baru 13 tahun itu pasti akan dibuat sangat heran bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menghajar tubuh orang yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya. Salah satu hal yang kubenci darinya, ia tak pernah merasa minder dengan pertumbuhannya yang sangat lambat itu. Kenapa bisa ada orang seperti dia?

Prestasi akademik selalu bagus, dia selalu jadi nomor satu di kelas dan di SDnya yang dulu. Bahkan saat ujian masuk SMP Karakura nilainya yang tertinggi.

Pandai olahraga karena badannya memang sangat elastis dan...cebol!

Pandai bicara dan... POPULER!

Oke, satu kata itu sangat mengganjal dalam pikiranku! Dia boleh saja populer di SMPnya, tapi kenyataannya dia itu juga populer di SMAku. Ya, SMP dan SMA kami satu nama yaitu Karakura juga memakai sistem ekskalator. Lulus SMP langsung masuk SMA tanpa tes luar.

Tapi yang menyebalkan lagi, semua teman dekatku yang selalu bersama dari kecil merupakan pengagum beratnya. Seperti Abarai Renji, Izuru Kira, Shiba kaien, dan Shuuhei Hisagi, manusia populer di SMAku mengagumi adikku yang cebol dan baru kelas dua SMP?

Bahkan Renji dengan semangat akan menunggu Rukia lulus SMA saat kukatakan 'Rukia tak boleh berpacaran, dia masih SMP dan belum kuliah'. Dia tak sadar berapa umurnya saat Rukia sudah mulai kuliah?

Aku takkan mengizinkan adikku didekati siapapun sebelum dia dewasa, sekalipun itu temanku. Itu janji yang takkan pernah kulupakan. Janjiku pada Kaa-san!

**Flashback In Ichigo POV**

Saat itu aku pulang telat dan Tou-san memarahiku. Tapi segera Kaa-san menenangkan aku yang hampir menangis. Ia mengajakku ke kamarku dan mulai berbicara setelah aku bisa mengendalikan air mataku.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa kau pulang telat?" tanya Kaa-san dengan nada seperti biasa, lembut.

"..." Bibirku kelu untuk menyatakan alasan yang sebenarnya sangat konyol.

"Ichi..." mataku dan matanya bertemu.

Pandangan yang menyejukan itu berhasil meluluhkan hatiku. "Aku bermain di rumah Kaien bersama yang lain!"

"Kaa-san tak tanya itu!" kata Kaa-san.

Kurapatkan gigiku, menahan air mataku yang kurasa akan segera keluar.

"Katakan apa alasanmu melakukan hal ini!" tanya Kaa-san lagi. "Tak biasanya kau pulang telat tanpa memberitahu ke rumah terlebih dahulu!"

"Hal itu..." kataku setengah terisak. "Kenapa harus mengkhawatirkan aku? Khawatirkan saja si cebol itu dan..."

"Dan...?"

"Bukankah kalian sangat menyayangi dia!" teriakku, kekesalanku keluar. "Dan tak mempedulikan--"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu!" potong Kaa-san menaruh telunjuknya di bibirku. "Siapa yang tak menyayangimu? Siapa yang mengatakan hal itu?"

"Bukankah Kaa-san dan Tou-san selalu mengatakan betapa kalian mencintainya, sementara aku..." lagi-lagi aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis. "Kenyataannya, Rukia bukanlah..."

"Ya, Rukia bukanlah adik kandungmu, tapi sekarang dia adikmu, ingat itu Ichigo!"

Aku diam menahan kekesalan yang keluar.

"Dia hidup tanpa orang tua kandungnya, tapi dia hanya punya aku, Tou-sanmu, Karin, Yuzu dan..." Kaa-san meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Ichigo. "Kau!"

Aku menundukkan pandanganku, tak berani menatap mata Kaa-san. Aku tahu betapa sakitnya dilupakan oleh orang tuaku sendiri, tapi... aku lupa betapa menyedihkannya nasib adikku itu.

"Maaf..." hanya kata itu yang mampu keluar dari mulutku.

Kaa-san membawaku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tak usah minta maaf," bisiknya dengan nada sesal. "Maaf, selama ini kami terlalu sibuk sehingga tak bisa membagi kasih sayang dengan adil!"

Kubalas pelukan Kaa-san. Setelah lama kami segera melepaskan pelukan dan saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Berjanjilah satu hal Ichigo!" kata Kaa-san kemudian. "Lindungi adikmu! Lindungi Rukia sampai dia menemukan orang yang pantas untuk melindungi dan membahagiakannya!"

"Eh!"

"Hanya satu itu yang ibu minta darimu!" kata Kaa-san menatapku dalam.

"Hm, ya..." sahutku.

Kaa-san tersenyum lebih indah dari biasanya.

"Hountou arigatou, Ichigo!" ujarnya.

**End Of Flashback**

'Kaa-san, apa kabar?' kataku dalam hati saat aku berdiri di depan makamnya. 'Pasti terasa membosankan di sini sendiri, makanya aku datang!'

Belum selesai aku berdoa, Rukia sudah pergi melangkah jauh meninggalkan makam Kaa-san. Tou-san berteriak memanggil namanya, tapi sama sekali tak dihiraukannya. Aku melihat Yuzu dan Karin terlihat kaget dan berhenti dari doanya.

"Ke, kenapa?" tanyaku pada Karin.

"Ruki-nee menangis dan tiba-tiba..."

"Biar kususul!" kataku mengejar sosoknya yang berlari mendekati kuil. Lari Rukia sangatlah cepat jadi aku ketinggalan agak jauh. Kulihat tiba-tiba langit menjadi gelap, sama seperti hari itu. Hari dimana Kaa-san meninggal...

**Flashback In Ichigo POV**

"Sudah mau hujan!" kata Kaa-san. Ia memasukkan daging sapi yang baru dibelinya ke dalam tas. "Nah, ayo pu--"

Mata kami semua tertuju pada sebuah kotak kardus lusuh berisi seekor makhluk mungil berbulu.

"Ah, lucunya!" teriak Rukia, melepaskan peganganku dan berlari ke arah kotak kardus itu.

Ada seekor Anjing lucu berbulu putih halus. sekarang anjing itu berada di pangkuan Rukia.

"Dia lucu ya!" katanya sambil menyiumi anjing itu.

"Ya!" kata Kaa-san mendekati Rukia dan membelai anjing itu.

Anjing kecil itu lepas dari tangan Rukia dan berlari ke gang kecil yang sangat sepi.

"Yah...dia pergi!" seru Rukia lemas, tapi dengan gigih ia berlari memasuki gang tersebut.

"Rukia, tunggu!" seru Kaa-san melepaskan tas belanjaannya sambil menyusul Rukia. Aku memungut tas itu dan kutemukan Kaa-san telah lebih dulu ke dalam gang itu.

'Sebaiknya kutunggu di sini saja!' kataku sambil bersandar ke sebuah dinding. Tak lama...

Kyaa!

Suara jeritan Rukia menggema. Aku berlari ke arah gang itu. Ketika kulihat...

"Kaa-san!" jeritku melihat orang yang sangat kusayangi itu tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah segar mengalir di perut kanannya. Kakiku yang lemas mendekati tubuhnya yang tak berdaya. Tas belanjaan yang kupegang terlepas begitu saja. Lalu kulihat di sampingnya Rukia menangis menjerit-jerit karena aku yakin ia baru pertama kali itu melihat darah yang begitu banyak mengalir.

"I...chi..." kata Kaa-san dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Wajahnya pucat pasi menahan sakit. Aku mendekatinya. "I...ngat...jan..."

"Kaa-san...akan kupanggilkan--" Kaa-san menahan tanganku. Rukia menangis di sampingku.

"Kaa-san!" jeritnya.

"...ji..mu..." kata terakhir itu berhasil menutup mata dan menghentikan napasnya. Lalu rintikkan hujan mulai turun, membasahi kami, dan guntur menelan suara teriakkan Rukia. Hujan membersihkan darah Kaa-san dari tanganku. Air mataku tak keluar, tapi hatiku menangis seperti hujan yang terus membasahi kami. Kenapa harus secepat ini? Lalu kenapa hal itu yang diingatnya? Kenapa hal itu yang mesti dia ucapkan terlebih dahulu, kenapa ia tak memikirkan keselamatannya?

Kutatap Rukia, ingin sekali ia kusalahkan. Tapi ekspresinya jauh lebih menyedihkan dariku. Ia shock berat, pandangan matanya kosong dan bibir mungilnya bergetar. Lalu tak tahu apa yang mesti kuperbuat. Kupeluk mayat Kaa-san dengan erat di tengah menggigilnya udara. Pelupuk mataku panas karena air mata yang tak henti dan aku tak bisa menjerit...

Tou-san duduk di sebelahku sambil mengelus puncak kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Ia ditusuk preman jalanan yang suka berkeliaran di daerah sana!" katanya kemudian. "Kata paman penjual daging itu banyak sekali kasus penusukan dan penodongan di daerah sana!"

Aku diam. Mataku masih bengkak dan suaraku benar-benar tak ada lagi. Rukia di dalam kamarnya, sejak di rumah sakit sampai sekarang, ia tak mengatakan apa-apa. Karin dan Yuzu belum tahu apa-apa mereka mungkin sedang sibuk main bersama di kamar mereka.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja!" kata Tou-san sambil memelukku. "Besok Kaa-san akan dimakamkan dan ia pasti akan sangat senang kau tersenyum untuk melepasnya!"

"Rukia, dia menyelamatkan Rukia kan?" tanyaku dengan suara parau, ada kekuatan yang membuatku bersuara kembali.

Tou-san mengangguk.

"Dia, Kaa-san menyayangimu Ichigo, sangat!" sahutnya mempererat pelukanku. "Aku juga, tapi... kau juga harus melindunginya! Ingat janjimu pada Kaa-sanmu!"

"Tapi..." tangisku mulai pecah.

"Lihatlah Rukia, tenangkan hatinya!" seru Tou-san seraya melepaskan pelukannya, "Ia membutuhkan pelindung dan itu kau, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Kudengarkan saran orang tua itu dan kulangkahkan kakiku ke kamar Rukia. Kubuka pintu kamarnya yang ditempeli gambar kelinci itu. Gadis kecil yang kucari sedang duduk tenang di ranjangnya. Pandangan matanya tak berubah sejak kejadian tadi, kosong dan matanya terlihat bengkak. Aku baru sadar betapa menderitanya adikku. Ia melihat langsung bagaimana Kaa-san ditusuk dan akhirnya meninggal. Dia benar-benar merasa kehilangan dibandingkan aku karena pasti malam ini tak ada yang membelai dan memberi kecupan manis saat dia tertidur. Lalu aku, mau menyalahkannya? Yang tak tahu siapa orang tuanya yang sebenarnya?

**End Of Flashback**

Aku berhasil menyusul Rukia. Saat itu sudah mulai hujan turun membasahi permukaan bumi. Segera kutarik lengannya. Langkahnya terhenti. Kulihat wajahnya yang basah bukannya hanya karena hujan, tapi juga karena air mata.

"Lepaskan, bodoh!" teriaknya menepis peganganku, tapi gagal.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku sedikit mengeraskan suaraku.

"Berhenti bersikap tenang, Ichi-nii!" teriak Rukia dengan suara seraknya. Mata memerah dan badannya gemetar. Rukia terduduk di atas tanah yang basah oleh air hujan. Terusannya kotor terkena becekan. "Aku lah yang telah membuat Kaa-san meninggal! Aku yang telah mencabutnya dari kehidupan kalian! Kenapa tak menyalahkan aku?"

Aku terdiam. Kutatap pandangannya dengan seksama, tatapannya penuh dengan penderitaan. Selama ini Rukia dengan tegarnya menahan semuanya dengan pura-pura menjadi kuat.

"Aku..." ia menutupi wajahnya yang tampak sangat terluka itu. "merasa bersalah! Aku lah yang punya dosa dan sekarang dosa itu....terus menghantuiku! Kenapa, kenapa tidak ada yang menyalahkanku? Kenapa?"

Aku jadi bertanya sendiri pada diriku, kenapa aku tak pernah bisa untuk menyalahkan Rukia?

Tapi setiap kali aku melihatnya justru aku semakin tak bisa menyalahkan Rukia.

_Lindungi Rukia, Ichi..._

Karena memang...

_Lihatlah Rukia, tenangkanlah hatinya!_

Dia butuh orang yang melindunginya!

_Berjanjilah satu hal Ichigo!_

Dan membahagiakannya!

_Lindungi adikmu! Lindungi Rukia!_

Dan orang itu...hanya AKU!

"Kenapa kau--"segera kupeluk tubuh kecil adikku. Getaran hebat di dadaku kuabaikan. Hanya satu tujuanku, menenangkannya.

"Bodoh!" bisikku. "Kenapa kau sampai berpikir aku, Tou-san, Yuzu, dan Karin akan menyalahkanmu!"

"Ichi...nii..."

"Karena semua yang dilakukan Kaa-san..." kataku. "semata-mata hanya untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang yang dicintainya!"

Air mata Rukia yang hangat membasahi bahuku. "Aku..."

"Kami semua menyayangimu!" potongku. "Makanya aku berjanji akan terus, dan terus untuk melindungimu!"

Sesak antara perasaan akan kenangan tentang Kaa-san dan perasaan yang mendalam saat pelukan di tengah hujan. Aku tak tahu apa Rukia merasakannya juga atau tidak!

"Arigatou..." bisik Rukia perlahan.

Lalu perlahan hujan yang berhenti mengukirkan senyuman di wajahku. Semuanya terasa damai dan tak ada suara tangis yang menyakitkan! Aku lega, Kaa-san!

**End Of Ichigo POV**

'Kaa-san, apa kabar?' tanya Rukia sambil berdoa di depan makam Kaa-sannya. 'Aku merindukanmu, selalu setiap hari aku hanya berdoa untukmu. Atas rasa cintamu yang begitu besar untukku.'

Di sampingnya Ichigo juga ikut berdoa menemaninya. Lalu dalam doanya Rukia menyelipkan sebuah kalimat indah. Selesai berdoa, ia menatap Ichigo yang masih hanyut dalam doa-doanya.

Rukia pun mundur beberapa langkah. Ia menatap jingganya senja, terasa sangat tenang dan damai. Cahayanya yang indah menerangi tubuhnya dan Ichigo.

"Aku sudah selesai!" seru Ichigo mendekati Rukia yang sedang menunggunya. Ia menatap wajah Rukia yang tersenyum-senyum. "Kau sudah tak apa-apa? Kelihatan semangat sekali!"

"Ya!" sahut Rukia singkat dan segera melangkah meninggalkan makam Kaa-sannya. "Ayo! Yang lain sudah pulang duluan!"

Ichigo mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hei, jangan cepat-cepat ceb--" sebuah tendangan melayang mengenai bagian pipi Ichigo dan membuatnya ambruk ke tanah!

"Jangan panggil aku cebol, Baka!" seru Rukia dengan aura death glarenya.

'Tetap tak berubah!' kata Ichigo mengusap-usap pipinya yang sakit dan dengan cepat menyusul Rukia.

"Hm, Ichi-nii!" kata Rukia berhenti sejenak. "Arigatou!" ucapnya dengan manis. Wajah cantiknya terkena cahaya jingga yang membuatnya semakin bersinar.

Ichigo tersenyum. "Ya!" sahutnya singkat.

Mata violet Rukia beralih ke arah matahari sore yang menyinari mereka. "Kaa-san seperti matahari itu, selalu memberikan sinar yang hangat di setiap senyumannya! Dia pusat perputaran bumi dan tak pernah berhenti untuk menjaga keseimbangan perputaran bumi dengan planet lain. Karenanya semua jadi beraturan. Dialah pusat dunia kita semua!"

Ichigo menelan kata-kata itu dengan baik. Kemudian ia menatap dalam Rukia. Ia selalu ingat betapa Rukia berusaha menjadi sebagai pengganti ibu, mulai dari belajar memasak, mencuci, menyetrika, dan mengurusi dua adiknya yang lain.

"Ya, kau benar!" sahut Ichigo. "Tapi sekarang bagi kami semua," ia memandangi matahari sore yang menyinari mereka dan beralih ke Rukia. "Kau lah pusat dunia kami!"

Rukia terpana sesaat.

"A, ayo pulang!" sahut Ichigo gugup melihat reaksi Rukia. Ia berlari meninggalkan Rukia yang masih berdiri mematung.

Gadis itu tersenyum, ia teringat kalimat yang diucapkannya pada Kaa-sannya barusan.

Seketika wajahnya memerah dan berusaha menyusul Ichigo.

"Hei Baka, tunggu!" teriaknya hingga bergema di senja itu. Tampak dua bayangan yang saling berkejaran dan bagi mereka tak ada hari semanis hari ini!

_'Arigatou Kaa-san, kau telah melahirkan Ichi-nii!'_

**TBC**

Maaf ya, Yuu tak menyangka chapter kedua ini akan begitu panjang. Tapi sekali lagi, Arigatou yang telah mau membaca dan mereview fic ini! Ini lah jawaban atas review reman-teman!

**girlinlightblue : **Yuu udah update nih, moga nggak bosen ya!

**Ryu kirei no Joozu : **Syukurlah Ryu-san suka dengan fic-ku! Siap update nih!

**aRaRaNcha : **Ya, kalau Rukia tahu dia pasti merasa sangat beruntung!

**-killuMika 632- : **Hahaha, Yuu juga nggak nyangka bakal jadiin Rukia jadi keluarga Kurosaki! Karena biasanya Ruki suka acting di depan keluarga Ichi, jadi dific ini dibuat serill mungkin sikap asli Ruki! Wah, ficnya bagus, aku suka pairing ByakuHisa! semangat ya!

**Jiya Mukherjee :** Hehehe, Thank u Jiya-san *sambil nyanyiin lagu Thank you nya HMK*

**rukiahinata : **Ya, Ruki emang lebih sadis dari siapapun *ditabok Rukia*, tapi ntar nggak selamanya dia kejam sama ayah en kakaknya! Ruki punya banyak sisi positif, makanya dia poluler!

**So-Chand 'Luph plend' : ** Beda umur Ichi dan Ruki itu 4 tahun! Rukia masih kelas 2 SMP, sementara Ichi udah kelas 3 SMA! Di chapter selanjutnya pasti bakal dijelasin!

Oh, ya! Tolong di review lagi ya untuk chapter 2 ini! Jaa ne!

\\(^o^)//


	3. Sister Complex, Isn't It?

Hufh, akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga! Yuu berusaha update secepat mungkin, biar para pembaca fic Yuu nggak merasa penasaran! Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review ya!

(^o^)/

**Pairing :** IchiRuki

**Warning : **AU, Gaje, OOC, Typo

**Disclaimer : **Punya Kubo Tite-san!

**Summary : **Ichigo mulai merasakan perasaan yang berbeda pada Rukia. Perasaan itu membuatnya lebih overprotektif pada adiknya itu, sehingga orang-orang beranggapan Ichigo seorang Sister Complex.

**My Little Sister**

**Chapter 3**

Gelap. Semua terasa begitu gelap. Bukan hanya pandangan Rukia saja. Perasaannya juga tercampuradukan oleh suasana itu. Ia tak tahu harus lari kemana. Ia benar-benar kehilangan arah. Terus berlari dan berlari. Tubuh kecilnya berkeringat bahkan hampir membasahi baju kausnya.

"Kaa-san!" teriaknya dengan suara berat. "Dimana?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Rukia masih terus berlari di tengah kegelapan yang benar-benar menutupi pandangannya. Jelas sekali, sunyi dan sepi. Rukia terus meraba-raba langkah di depannya.

_Rukia!_

Samar tapi Rukia mendengar dengan pasti ada yang memanggilnya. Sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

Di sebuah sisi Rukia melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya keemasan. Dilihatnya sesuatu yang bercahaya keemasan. Lalu ada sebuah bayangan sosok yang amat dirindukannya. Rukia membelokkan langkahnya ke arah cahaya itu. Ia tahu benar siapa yang ada di sana. Orang yang sangat dicintai dan dirindukannya.

"Kaa...san!" langkah Rukia terhenti ketika dilihatnya wanita itu tinggal beberapa meter lagi di depannya. "Benarkah...Kaa-san?"

Senyum khas yang tak pernah bisa dilupakannya. "Kau sudah besar ya, Rukia!"

Rukia berlari dengan cepat ke arah Kaa-sannya. Dipeluknya wanita lembut itu dengan wajah yang banjir air mata.

"Kaa-san!" serunya berulangkali. "Aku merindukanmu!"

"Ya!" sahut wanita bernama Kurosaki Masaki itu. Belaian yang dirindukan Rukia, kini dirasakannya ketika tangan itu menyentuh rambut hitamnya. "Aku juga!"

"Kau takkan kemana-mana lagi kan?" isak Rukia dalam pelukan Masaki.

Masaki mempererat pelukannya.

"Tak akan, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, putriku yang cantik ini!" bisiknya lembut. Sambil memberikan kecupan di rambut Rukia.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi Kaa-san!" serunya lagi, mata violetnya terus mengeluarkan air mata.

"Tentu!" kata itu membuat Rukia tenang, tapi terasa kejanggalan dari suara itu. Terasa berat dan sangat familiar.

Rukia melepaskan pelukannya. Sesaat ia shock melihat siapa yang sekarang ada dihadapannya sambil memegang kedua bahu kecilnya.

"Karena..." mata coklat itu memandangnya dengan serius. "Aku mencintaimu dan akan melindungimu!"

Kata-kata itu berhasil membuat dadanya bergemuruh dan wajahnya memerah.

"Rukia..."bisikkan itu dengan penuh kelembutan di telinga Rukia.

Sekarang bibir yang biasa mencerca fisiknya itu mulai mendekati bibirnya. Rukia dapat merasakan hangatnya napas itu di sekitar pipinya, terus...dan terus...

"Menjauuuuuh...BAKA!" teriak Rukia panik sambil mendorong tubuh itu sekuat tenaganya, hingga...

GUBRAK!

Rukia merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa ketika tulang pinggulnya mencium lantai dengan semangat. Seluruh tubuhnya ikut jatuh ke lantai dengan spontan.

"Auwww!" jeritnya kesakitan dan sedikit kesal. Ia memandang di sekelilingnya. Nyata sekali sekarang kalau ia sedang berada di kamarnya yang penuh aksesoris Chappy. Ia melihat ranjangnya yang bercover kelinci itu.

"Kenapa aku bisa terjatuh sih!" gumamnya kesal.

Setelah pinggulnya agak baikan, Rukia berdiri dan duduk di ranjangnya. Ia berusaha memulihkan ingatan mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya, hingga membuatnya jatuh dari ranjangnya.

"Akh!" napasnya terasa mau berhenti ketika ingatannya sudah pulih tentang apa yang terjadi barusan. Wajahnya benar-benar terasa panas.

'Apa barusan tadi? Kenapa bisa bermimpi berbuat begitu dengan Ichi...nii?' batinnya.

"Sial, sepertinya aku sudah benar-benar terpengaruh kata-kata manisnya saat itu!" teriaknya setengah depresi. Hal itu mengingatkan Rukia pada kejadian satu minggu yang lalu saat Ichigo mengatakan hal yang membuatnya semakin susah untuk berpikir dengan akal sehat.

_Kaulah pusat dunia kami!_

Kata-kata itu tak pernah bisa dilupakan. Ia ingat saat itu hatinya ikut menyahut dengan debaran aneh apa yang Ichigo ucapkan. Bahkan gemaan sahutan itu masih terus terasa sampai saat ini.

'Aneh sekali!' batinnya kemudian. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya mengambil handuknya dan berusaha melupakan apa yang barusan ia mimpikan. Dengan cepat ia melangkah keluar kamar dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Saat melewati ruang makan ia tak melihat siapa-siapa. Wajar saja, biasanya yang lebih dulu bangun adalah dia baru setelah itu disusul Yuzu dan Karin. Tou-sannya yang sedikit gila itu paling bangun beberapa menit setelah Rukia menyiapkan sarapan. Dan yang paling susah dibangunkan tentu saja...Kakaknya yang pemalas itu.

Deg!

Lagi-lagi perasaan tak enak itu menggema di dada Rukia. Ichigo makin membayangi pikirannya. Mata coklat Ichigo menatapnya dengan serius dan nada bicara itu...

_Aku mencintaimu dan akan terus melindungimu..._

Sama persis seperti waktu itu.

_Makanya aku berjanji akan terus dan terus melindungimu!_

Disela-sela menggosok gigi Rukia tersenyum. Entah perasaan senang atau bangga. Yang jelas ia sangat senang saat itu, saat Ichigo memeluknya dan mengucapkan kata-kata indah, seperti...

_Aku mencintaimu..._

"Ohayou!" sebuah suara nyaris membuat Rukia menelan sikat giginya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Rukia terbatuk-batuk sambil meludahi semua busa yang hampir ditelannya.

"Hoi, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo padanya terlihat khawatir.

Rukia yang masih terbatuk-batuk menggeleng-geleng.

"Hm, benarkah? Tapi wajahmu memerah?" tanya Ichigo masih penasaran dan mendekati Rukia yang sedang mencuci mulutnya. "Biar kulihat!"

"Tidak usah!" dengan reflek ia menyiramkan air yang baru saja ditampungnya ke wajah Ichigo. Ia benar-benar kaget, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mimpi itu sudah menguasai pikirannya! Tapi ketika sadar apa yang diperbuatnya, Rukia langsung salah tingkah.

"Ma, maaf!" serunya sambil menyerahkan handuk putihnya ke wajah Ichigo yang tampak sedang menahan amarah.

"Terima kasih!" tolak Ichigo masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Ia membersihkan wajahnya dengan handuk yang menggantung di pundaknya. Ia baru selesai mandi!

Tanpa basa-basi ia melangkah ke luar dan meninggalkan Rukia sambil tetap mempertahankan bentuk wajahnya.

'Apa yang telah kuperbuat?' batin Rukia berdiri mematung dengan perasaan bersalah.

**Rukia POV**

Saat ini aku sudah mensugestikan pikiranku bahwa aku sudah di alam nyata! Mimpi hanyalah mimpi, ok! Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah telah membuat wajahnya basah, ah, sebetulnya bukan begitu juga. Aku berpikir balasan sikapku padanya yang dengan rela selalu memberikan perlindungan padaku.

Sejak Kaa-san tak ada, Ichi-niilah yang selalu mengawasiku, memberiku kekuatan, dan melindungiku dari orang yang selalu mengangguku. Walaupun kadang sikapnya yang jahil selalu menertawakanku. Tapi dibalik itu semua dia selalu menyayangiiku.

Tidak selamanya juga aku bisa terus bergantung padanya, sejak SMP kuputuskan untuk masuk klub karate dan berlatih keras untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Semua itu agar Ichi-nii tidak hanya memperhatikanku, tapi juga Yuzu dan Karin. Aku harus mampu menunjukkan di depannya bahwa aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Tapi pada akhirnya perasaanku yang butuh perlindungannya. Ichi-nii menyelamatkanku lagi dari perasaan itu.

Aku lupa itu. Aku membutuhkan Ichi-nii. Entah sejak kapan ia menjadi orang yang sangat penting dan berharga bagiku. Saat Ichi-nii memelukku dan mengatakan hal itu, semua rasa bersalahku selama sekian tahu serasa lenyap. Ia punya sihir yang ampuh membuatku tenang. Lalu kenapa? Sekarang justru terasa aneh...aku lebih sayang pada Ichi-nii dan takut kehilangannya! Perasaan yang terlalu dalam sampai akupun tak mengerti, ah, mungkin karena dia adalah saudaraku jadi ada ikatan batin yang sulit dimengerti antara kami berdua, tapi...

"Hoi, cebol sudah hampir matang tuh!" seruan itu membuat jantungku hampir berhenti.

"Jeruk, kalau datang bilang-bilang!" sahutku dengan teriakan.

"Kau itu yang melamun!" katanya kesal. "Sejak pagi emosimu meledak-ledak. Mulai dari bangun dengan lolongan menyeramkan, hingga membuatku terbangun dari mimpi indahku. Kemudian menyiram wajahku, lalu sekarang membentakku! Sebetulnya apa yang ada di otakmu yang lebih kecil dari otak kera itu, hah?"

"Sial kau Kurosaki Ichigo!" aku melayangkan pukulan dan...

"My son and~akh!" tanpa sengaja Tou-sanku yang gila mendadak muncul di antara aku dan Ichigo, otomatis pukulanku mengenai pelipisnya dan membuatnya jatuh ke lantai dalam keadaan pingsan.

"Kau apa kan Otou-san?" seru Ichi-nii.

"I, itu..." aku makin gugup. 'Baka Oyaji ini...' batinku. "Salah sendiri, kenapa dia mendadak muncul!" kataku akhirnya.

Yuzu muncul sambil mengambil celemek dan mendekatiku dan Ichi-nii.

"Onee-chan, kebiasaan kalau sudah bertengkar dengan Onii-chan!" serunya.

"Apa?"

"Tempuranya!"

Kulihat udang yang baru saja kumasukkan sudah hitam legam tak berbentuk. Huh, menyebalkan si Orange itu!

**End Of Rukia POV**

Tepatnya memasuki musim panas, pemandangan yang sama dan tak berubah dari tahun ke tahun di rumah keluarga Kurosaki. Sepertinya musim panas tahun lalu tak mampu memberikan kedewasaan kepada dua orang biang keributan di rumah itu, Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Apa maksudmu jeruk?" teriakan gadis bertubuh kecil itu mampu mengguncangkan rumah kecil plus klinik. "Kau pikir kepalamu yang berwarna orange dan berduri itu lebih baik dari isi otakku?"

Ichigo yang merasa tersinggung karena ia hanya masuk peringkat 20 besar terbaik di sekolahnya membalas seruan adiknya. "Tapi... tinggiku lebih baik dari anak SMP seukuran anak SD!"

"Aaaaaa!" Rukia tak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

Sementara Karin sedang menonton televisi dan Yuzu sedang mengobati pelipis Isshin yang terluka.

"Yuzu, Rukia kejam sekali, huaaa!" jerit Isshin dengan nada sangat pilu.

"Tenanglah Tou-san, nanti nggak bisa sembuh lho!" kata Yuzu sambil memberikan plester ke pelipis Tou-sannya. Ia tak menyangka tangan Rukia yang mungil itu lebih kuat dari kelihatannya.

Rukia yang sudah tak sanggup berdebat lagi melepas celemeknya dan mengambil tas dan bekalnya.

"Kalau begini aku bisa telat!" serunya berlari ke pintu depan. "Ittekimasu!"

"Aku juga duluan!" seru Ichigo pada adik-adiknya setelah mendengar suara panggilan dari luar. "Kaien sudah menjemputku! Ittekimasu!"

Yuzu dan Karin cuma terbengong. 'Kenapa mereka berdua terlihat seperti orang yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran?'

"Ohayou, Ruki-"

"Ohayou Kaien!" potong Ichigo menarik tangan Kaien yang berdiri di ambang pintu dan sejak tadi senyum-senyum pada Rukia yang sedang memasang sepatunya. "Jangan gombal pada adikku!" bisik Ichigo sambil mengingatkan.

"Ohayou Kaien-senpai!" sapa Rukia yang akhirnya selesai memasang sepatu. Ia menatap Ichigo. "Eh, jeruk sepatumu lupa kau pasang tuh!"

"Eh?" Ichigo melihat kakinya yang hanya dilapisi kaos kaki putih. "Ah, sial! Tunggu sebentar Kaien!"

"Dengan senang hati!" sahut Kaien tersenyum penuh arti dan menoleh ke arah Rukia yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Mereka biasa berangkat bersama, tapi jarang ada kesempatan untuknya berbicara dengan Rukia berdua karena pasti kan dihalangi oleh Ichigo.

"Dia memang ceroboh!" kata Rukia menatap pintu depan yang setengah tertutup itu. "Maaf, ya Kaien-senpai atas kebodohan Ichi-niiku!"

"Tak masalah!" sahut Kaien dengan santai. Ia terus menatap Rukia. "Rukia-chan tambah tinggi ya!"

"Kok, senpai bisa tahu?" tanya Rukia kaget.

"Aku selalu memperhatikan Rukia-chan lho!"

Rukia tampak tersipu dengan perhatian Kaien yang berlebih pada dirinya. Teman kecil kakaknya yang populer itu memang termasuk orang yang sangat dikaguminya. Shiba kaien yang termasuk peringkat ketiga di sekolahnya, juga generasi ke-7 keluarga Shiba yang terkenal dengan keterampilan upacara minum teh. Idola para gadis di sekolah dan belum punya pacar.

"Aku merasa senang diperhatikan Senpai!" seru Rukia. "Di rumah ini orang-orang hanya bisa mengejek fisikku, terutama si rambut orange itu!"

Ichigo yang baru keluar dari rumah menatap Rukia curiga, apalagi julukannya disebut-sebut.

"Apa yang barusan kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya

"Tak ada!" sahut Rukia singkat. "Ayo berangkat Kaien-senpai!"

"Ayo!" Kaien berjalan berdampingan dengan Rukia di depan dan itu membuat Ichigo makin panas.

"Hei, kalian tunggu!" serunya menyusul keduanya yang sudah agak jauh di depannya.

_~Yuu Ika~_

"Ok, sampai ketemu lagi Rukia-chan!" seru Kaien setelah sampai di gerbang SMA Karakura. "Atau perlu kuantar?"

"Tak perlu!" potong Ichigo sambil memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Kaien. Ia menatap Rukia yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. "Kenapa masih di sini? Sana ke gedung sekolahmu!"

Rukia yang tampak ragu-ragu menjawab, "Aku..."

"RUKIA-CHAAAN!"

'Suara itu...' Ichigo menatap seseorang berambut merah yang dikuncir dan bertato hendak memeluk Rukia dari belakang. Dengan sigap Ichigo menangkap Rukia dan memeluknya sambil berusaha menjauhinya dari cowok itu. Alhasil, cowok berambut merah itu terjatuh dan mencium tanah.

"Jangan macam-macam kau BABON!" teriak Ichigo kesal.

Renji segera berdiri dan menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan marah. "Aku hanya ingin memeluk Rukia-chan, memang tidak boleh?"

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh adikku seumur hidup!" seru Ichigo lagi.

"Apa-" Renji hendak protes, tapi kepalanya langsung dipukul seorang gadis tomboy dari belakang.

"Pagi-pagi sudah membuat ribut, berisik BAKA!" serunya sambil menginjak kepala Renji.

"Oi, Baka!" seru Rukia yang masih dipeluk Ichigo. "Kalau kau tak melepaskan aku, kau yang kubuat tak bergerak seumur hidup!"

Dengan cepat Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya pada adik. sesaat tadi jantungnya bedetak kencang. "Ma, maaf!" katanya sambil membuang muka untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ohayou Rukia-chan!" seru gadis tomboy tadi.

"Ohayou Tatsuki-senpai, ah Inoue-senpai!" Rukia segera membungkuk hormat pada senior sekaligus teman-teman kakaknya.

Gadis berambut jingga yang panjang itu tersenyum. "Ohayou Rukia-chan!" sapa gadis bernama Inoue Orihime itu.

"Kau masih aktif di klub karate kan?" tanya Tatsuki sambil mendekat ke arah Rukia.

"Ya!" sahut Rukia.

"Aku akan senang kalau kita bisa berduel sesekali!" kata Tatsuki.

"Hm, boleh!" kata Rukia. "Akan kutunggu! Aku harus pergi dulu!"

Rukia berbailk setelah memberi salam pada senpai-senpainya. Renji yang masih tergeletak di tanah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, lukanya sangat parah!

Langkah Rukia sejenak terhenti, ia berbalik lagi.

"Ichi-nii!" panggilnya.

Ichigo yang hendak melangkah ke gedung sekolah menoleh lagi. Kaien, Inoue, dan Tatsuki yang sedang membopong Renji menatap sosok mungil itu.

"Apalagi?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia mengarahkan bekalnya kepada Ichigo. "Makanlah, aku sudah sarapan tadi pagi!"

Ichigo terbengong sesaat. Ia mendekati Rukia dan mengambil bekal itu dari tangan adiknya. "Arigatou, Rukia!" serunya dengan debaran perasaan di antara dirinya dan adiknya itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu!" kata Rukia segera berlari ke arah gerbang SMP Karakura.

Sementara hati Ichigo semakin bergejolak menatap kepergian adiknya. Perasaan yang tak seharusnya ada di antara adik-kakak malah sekarang dirasakannya semakin dalam. Ichigo tak ingin bertanya-tanya lagi, apa yang membuatnya merasakan hal itu. Rukia makin memenuhi hatinya.

_~Yuu Ika~_

SMP Karakura

"Rukia-chan hebat ya!" seru seorang gadis berkucir satu yang ada di sebelah Rukia, Hinamori Momo. "Selalu dapat nilai tertinggi, sementara aku...hm...mesti terus mengulang!"

"..."

"Rukia-chan, kau dengar aku?" tanya Momo menatap temannya yang sedari tadi memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak dia ketahui. Sambil menopang dagunya, Rukia menatap keluar jendela.

"Rukia-chan, kau dengar aku?" teriak Momo di telinganya.

"Waaa!" teriak Rukia kaget plus kesal. "Apa sih Momo?"

"Dari tadi aku panggil kau tak menyahut!" seru Momo.

Rukia terdiam sesaat. Ekspresinya menunjukkan ia sedang larut dalam perasaan yang susah dimengerti Momo.

"Rukia-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Momo tak tega melihat Rukia diam seperti itu.

"Aku bermimpi," sahut Rukia akhirnya. "Dan sekarang aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri."

"Tentang apa?" tanya Momo lagi dan dengan setengah berbisik ia berkata, "tentang Grimmjow? Kau dan dia berciuman?"

"Bukan!" seru Rukia teringat lagi dengan berandal yang baru menyatakan cinta padanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi langsung ditolak oleh Rukia. "Ciuman benar, tapi..."

"Benarkah? Dengan Grimmjow?" tanya Momo penasaran.

"Bukaaaaan!" seru Rukia dengan keras dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Momo.

"Eh..."

"Ya, begitu!" sahut Rukia sambil menampakkan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Kau dan Ichi-ni-mmmph!"

"Pelankan suaramu, bodoh!" kata Rukia sambil menutupi mulut Momo dengan tangannya. Ia melihat di sekelilingnya, memastikan tidak ada yang mendengarkan.

"Begitu..." Momo menatap Rukia heran. "Bagaimana bisa berciuman, kalian kan saudara..."

"Hampir, ok!" ralat Rukia. "Dan aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti itu. Gara-gara mimpi itu, aku jadi sering salah tingkah kalau berduaan saja dengannya. Pikiran dan hatiku jadi tidak bisa bekerja dengan sewajarnya, aku tak mengerti!"

Baru kali ini Momo melihat Rukia begitu malu dan gugup. "Kau suka padanya, Rukia?"

"Aku tak tahu Momo!" sahut Rukia sedikit frustasi.

Momo semakin tak tega melihat keadaan Rukia. Ia segera memeluk Rukia dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tenang saja, itu hanya mimpi!" kata Momo. "Mungkin perasaanmu itu hanya efek dari mimpimu tadi. Atau...karena kakakmu terlalu overprotektif kau jadi punya perasaan sayang yang sedikit berlebih padanya, seperti Brother complex!"

"Ah, iya bisa jadi begitu!" kata Rukia. Ia melepaskan pelukan Momo. "Arigatou Momo!"

Momo tersenyum sebisanya.

"Momo!" panggil seorang lelaki pendek berambut putih yang sedang berdiri di pintu kelas.

"Ah, Shiro-chan!" teriak Momo berlari dengan senang ke arah orang yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa?"

Pemuda bernama Hitsugaya Toushirou itu memberikan sebuah buku kepada Momo. "Ini ketinggalan di meja makan!"

"Ah, Shiro-chan, arigatou!" sahut Momo terlihat senang sambil tersipu malu. "Hampir saja aku lupa, bisa-bisa aku dimarahi Shihouin-sensei!"

Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum hambar melihat Momo yang terlihat bahagia dengan Toushirou. Ia tahu Toushirou tinggal serumah dengan Momo, tapi mereka bukanlah saudara kandung. Jadi mereka bebas memiliki perasaan apa saja, termasuk cinta!

_Aku mencintaimu..._

Lagi-lagi ia ingat kata-kata itu. 'Andai saja kita bukan saudara kandung Ichi-nii!'

_~Yuu Ika~_

SMA Karakura, waktu yang sama di atas atap...

"Wah, bekal buatan Rukia-chan!" seru Renji terlihat napsu melihat bekal yang dimakan Ichigo. "Ichigo, aku ingin coba!"

"Tidak boleh!" kata Ichigo sambil menutupi bekalnya dari pandangan Renji. "Apapun yang berhubungan dengan adikku, tak akan kuberikan padamu!"

"Itu buatan Rukia-chan ya, Ichi?" tanya Kira. "Aku mau!"

"Aku juga, bagi ya?" kata Hisagi memohon.

"Tak akan karena bekal ini khusus dibuatkan adikku untukku, jadi kalian-" sumpit Kaien berhasil meraih tempura yang ada dalam kotak nasi Ichigo. "Eh, kau!"

"Wah, enak sekali!" seru Kaien dengan tenang. "Pastinya hanya orang yang beruntung yang bisa mencicipinya." Kaien mengedipkan matanya sebelah seolah menertawakan kebodohan Ichigo.

"Kaien curang nih!" seru Kira

"Aku juga mau!"

"Sial! Kembalikan!" teriak Ichigo.

"Ichigo, kau berlebihan!" potong Tatsuki yang tiba-tiba datang. "Sister complexnya kambuh lagi ya!"

Inoue yang ada di belakang Tatsuki cuma tersenyum-senyum saja.

"Diam kau Tatsuki!" kata Ichigo kesal dan segera menghabiskan bekalnya. "Wajar kalau aku mengkhawatirkan adikku!"

"Tapi itu keterlaluan, dasar sister complex!"teriak Tatsuki.

"Terserah aku!" balas Ichigo.

"Kau tahu gara-gara sikapmu itu, sudah berapa cewek yang tersakiti!" kata Tatsuki, ia melirik Inoue yang terdiam setelah ia menyebutkan kalimat itu.

"Kubilang, terserah aku!" sahut Ichigo. "Lagipula aku...sudah putus dengan Neil! Jadi aku tak perlu menyakiti banyak gadis lagi!"

"Hah, kapan?" tanya Tatsuki kaget.

"Barusan, sebelum masuk kelas!" kata Ichigo dengan santai menutup kotak nasinya.

"Pantas saja tadi aku melihatnya menangis sambil berlari." celetuk Kaien.

"Ah, biarkan saja! Aku malas melihatnya! Terlalu manja, menyusahkan saja!" katanya sambil berbaring menatap langit. Ia melihat awan yang persis dengan bayang-bayang adiknya dan tersenyum sendiri memikirkannya.

Inoue nampak bernapas lega. Sementara yang lain hanya diam karena sudah paham sikap Ichigo yang senang gonta-ganti pasangan. Ichigo memang cukup poluler di sekolah, tapi sikap playboynya yang parah itu membuatnya agak dijauhi oleh beberapa cewek.

"Kau memang lelaki yang tidak setia Kurosaki Ichigo!" kata Tatsuki.

Ichigo cuma tersenyum saja menanggapinya. Walaupun ia berpacaran dengan banyak orang, perasaannya belum milik siapa-siapa. Ia masih sadar apa yang dilakukannya salah, menyakiti orang lain. Tapi di sisi lain ia bingung mesti dilampiaskan kepada siapa perasaan yang telah lama dimilikinya itu. Untuk tidak menyakiti banyak orang, apa dia mesti memacari orang yang telah mengambil hatinya itu. Haruskah ia memacari Rukia?

_~Yuu Ika~_

"Ichigo, bisa mampir sebentar ke rumahku?" kata Kaien sepulang sekolah.

"Boleh!" sahut Ichigo.

Dua lelaki populer itu melangkah pulang sambil dilihat oleh banyak gadis. Mereka berdua pulang leih awal karena Renji, Kira, dan Hisagi sedang ada kegiatan tambahan di klub mereka. Sementara Kaien dan Ichigo memang sudah dari kelas 1 tidak ikut kegiatan klub apa-apa.

"Untung Rukia sudah pulang!" gumam Ichigo sehabis membaca mail dari Rukia.

"Masih mengkhawatirkan Rukia?" tanya Kaien.

"Tentu saja bodoh!" sahut Ichigo. "Dia kan adikku!"

"Tapi dia kan bukan adik kandungmu, Ichigo!" ujar Kaien dengan cueknya.

Mata Ichigo membulat. Kemudian ia bersikap sewajar mungkin. "Ya, tapi sekarang dia adikku!" sahut Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Ichigo ingat hanya Kaien yang tahu rahasia itu. Ia yang menceritakannya saat ia pergi main tanpa pamit pada Kaa-sannya dan dimarahi waktu itu.

Kaien berhenti sejenak dan memandang Ichigo. "Tapi tak selamanya dia adikmu kan, suatu saat Rukia akan menemukan keluarganya dan-"

"Ibu kandungnya sudah meninggalkannya sejak ia masih bayi, Kaien!" potong Ichigo. "Dan ia hanya memiliki aku dan keluargaku! Selamanya, dia akan menjadi adikku!"

Kaien berusaha membaca ekspresi Ichigo yang tampak pasrah. Ia tahu betul apa yang ada di dalam hati sahabat baiknya itu. Walau sikap bodoh Ichigo kadang menjengkelkan, tapi Kaien tetap menganggap Ichigo sahabat terbaiknya.

"Ayo jalan, bukankah tadi katamu mau mengajakku ke rumahmu!" seru Ichigo mengalungkan tangannya di pundak Kaien. Tapi Kaien tidak bergerak. Ichigo jadi bingung.

"Kaien..."

"Aku mengerti Ichigo!" kata Kaien akhirnya. "Kenapa kau terlihat tak rela ia dengan lelaki lain...kenapa kau seolah-olah seperti seorang yang Sister complex karena...kau suka dia kan Ichigo?"

"Hei, apa maksudmu?" Ichigo berusaha sebaik mungkin menutupi perasaannya. "Suka siapa? Adikku? Yang benar saja?" ia tertawa.

"Kau mencintai Rukia kan Ichigo!" teriak Kaien hingga membuat tawa Ichigo terhenti. "Kau mencintainya sebagai seorang wanita bukan sebagai adikmu kan!"

Ichigo tak menjawab. Saat ini yang ada di pikirannya hanya bayangan ekspresi Rukia yang sedih, marah, malu-malu, dan tersenyum manis. Dadanya bergetar hebat. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. Saat ini perasaan itu jelas tergambar di wajahnya.

"Kaien, bisa kita bicarakan ini di rumahmu?" kata Ichigo kemudian.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" bentak Kaien.

Ichigo tak berani memandang mata Kaien yang berwarna hijau jernih itu. "Ya, aku mencintainya!" sahut Ichigo akhirnya.

Jawaban dari mulut Ichigo itu membuat Kaien mau melangkah lagi. "Ayo, bicarakan hal ini di rumahku!" serunya dingin.

Ichigo mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sementara tak jauh dari tempat itu, seorang gadis berambut panjang yang berwarna jingga sedang berusaha mengendalikan air mata yang tiba-tiba keluar setelah ia mendengarkan percakapan kedua sahabat tadi. Ia terduduk di dekat tiang listrik tempat ia bersembunyi.

"Kenapa harus...Rukia-chan?" isaknya sambil menutupi wajahnya.

**TBC**

Arigatou minna-san ^^ yang meriview dan menyukai ficku ini. Inilah balasan atas review chapter 2:

**Riztichimaru :** Hm, itu memang kewajiban Ichi sebagai kakak yang baik! (^^)v

**Jiya Mukherjee : **Arigatou Jiya-san! Aku juga akan merasa sedih kalau berada di posisi Ruki!

**sarsaraway20 : **Ruki belum tahu sama sekali tentang statusnya yang bukan adik kandung Ichi!

**Ryu Kirei No Joozu : **hahaha, memang betul-betul mengganggu ^^; tapi kalau nggak ada dia juga nggak seru (^^)v

**girlinlightblue :** Sosok Ichi yang terkadang konyol dan menyebalkan *ditimpuk sama Ichi pake zangetsu* menutupi kebaikan hatinya!

**Rukia Kuchiki Kurosaki** **: **Ruki belum tahu, tunggu aja di chapter selanjutnya!

**rukiahinata : **Tunggu aja seperti apa kisah cinta IchiRuki kali ini!

**aRaRaNcHa : **Jangan sedih aRa-chan! (.) Karena nasib Ruki ke depan nggak sesedih chapter kemarin, tapi mungkin lebih menyedihkan *dipukul Rukia*. Tunggu aja deh, ok! ^_^

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend' : **Sabar dunk So-Chand! Pasti ada kok!

**zangetsuichigo13 :** Arigatou, Ruki emang githu! Jangan bosen baca ya!

Jangan Lupa Review ya, demi kebaikan umat sedunia*ah, lebay* hehehe!

HAPPY REVIEW (^o^)


	4. Dating With Chappy!

Arigatou yang udah ngereview chapter lalu (-.-)! Yuu berusaha untuk mengupdate lebih cepat, ternyata banyak hutangku yang mesti kulunasi dulu, seperti Find My Soul. Udah lama nggak update. Tapi tenang sekarang dua-duanya update! Tambah satu cerita lagi, Toki Wo Tomete *dasar nih Yuu, hehehe!*;p

**Pairing : **IchiRuki Slight IchiSenna

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje

**Dislaimer :** Bleach punyanya Tite-san, tapi fic ini asli punyaku!

**Summary : **Ichigo menyadari akan hambatan besar yang menghalangi perasaan cintanya pada Rukia. Untuk menanggapinya Ichigo mengajak Rukia kencan secara tak langsung.

**My Little Sister**

**Chapter 4**

"Tadaima!"

Suara itu sontak membuat Rukia kaget sekaligus lega. Ia berlari dari ruang makan ke pintu depan. Ia melihat sosok yang ditunggunya sudah ada dihadapannya. Ia melihat sosok orang yang ditunggunya sudah ada dihadapannya. senyum yang terukir sejak ia mendengar suara itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi rasa kesal saat melihat orang yang di depannya tampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Ichi-nii!" serunya sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia masih memakai seragam dan celemek sambil memegang spatula di tangan kanannya. "Kau dari mana saja, kenapa baru pulang jam segini?"

Ichigo yang tampak lesu hanya menanggapi dengan singkat saja. "Aku dari rumah Kaien!" sahutnya segera masuk ke dalam rumah melewati Rukia yang sudah siap menceramahinya.

"Hei, hei!" seru Rukia mengikuti dari belakang dan berusaha menyusul. "Seenaknya saja kau pergi tanpa meminta maaf. Kami mengkhawatirkanmu tahu!"

Ichigo berhenti dan menatap mata violet Rukia.

"Maaf!" katanya pelan, mata coklatnya menampakkan perasaan yang sedang galau.

Rukia memperlihatkan ekspresi cemberutnya, agak sedikit kesal. Kenapa kakaknya itu tidak memberi respon jahilnya. Ia ingin bersikap biasa, tapi...

"Ya, sudah!" ujarnya sambil menghela napas. "Tapi makan malam lah dulu, kau sudah lapar kan?"

"Aku sudah makan malam di rumah Kaien!" kata Ichigo sambil menaiki tangga. "Aku ke kamar dulu!"

"Oh, begitu!" Rukia terlihat agak kecewa padahal ia sudah menyiapkan makan malam kesukaaan Ichigo. "Kau mau berendam? Akan kusiapkan-"

"Tidak usah!" sela Ichigo. "Aku ingin istirahat!" Ia menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamarnya dengan cepat.

'Kenapa sih dia?' pikir Rukia sedikit kesal.

_~Yuu Ika~_

**Ichigo POV**

Kami-sama! Aku benar-benar tak sanggup menatapnya kali ini. Semakin aku mengetahui hal ini, semakin aku tak bisa mengontrol perasaanku. Kenapa harus begini? Kenapa? Aku bingung!

**Flashback**

Kaien menaruh tas sekolahnya di atas meja belajar. Setelah itu ia mendekati Ichigo yang sedang duduk di lantai kamarnya. Ia tidak bisa membaca ekspresi apa yang ada di wajah Ichigo sekarang. Dari tadi mereka belum berbicara apa-apa. Suasana kaku menyelimuti di antara kedua orang ini.

"Jadi kau cinta padanya?" tanya Kaien memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Ichigo yang dari tadi tak menatapnya mulai memberanikan diri melihat mata Kaien. "Ya!" sahutnya.

Kaien tersenyum singkat. Ia tak kesal, tapi tak juga bangga dengan jawaban Ichigo.

"Begitu!" sahut Kaien.

Ichigo mengangguk penuh tekad. Kaien yang belum pernah melihat ekspresi Ichigo yang bersungguh-sungguh seperti itu, ingin tertawa. Kenapa playboy menyebalkan sepertinya bisa sebegitunya mencintai seseorang dan orang itu adiknya sendiri.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kaien lagi.

Setelah cukup lama berpikir, Ichigo menjawab, "Aku tahu ini sangat gila, tapi... aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Rukia bahwa aku bukan kakak kandungnya dan akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya!"

Kaien terdiam cukup lama. Ia tahu Ichigo itu konyol, tapi ia tak menyangka temannya itu juga nekad dan ceroboh. Bocah orange itu tak memikirkan sama sekali akibat apa yang diterimanya dari semua keputusannya itu.

"Kau serius?" tanyanya.

Mata coklat itu serasa menusuk mata hijau Kaien.

"Ya!" sahutnya mantap. "Aku serius Kaien!"

"Hm, "Kaien memainkan jari-jarinya dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya. "Pernahkah kau berpikir tentang apa yang Rukia rasakan padamu?"

Ichigo yang kaget cuma diam, kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kau tak pernah berpikir kan, apa Rukia mencintaimu?" kata Kaien menerawang langit-langit kamarnya yang luas. "Apa Rukia mau berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, dan berciuman sebagai seorang kekasih denganmu? Kau tak pernah memikirkan hal itu kan Ichigo?"

Ichigo terpana dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan Kaien. Dalam pikirannya ada rasa sesal, kenapa ia tak ingat hal itu? Apa itu terlalu egois hanya memikirkan diri sendiri?

"Tidak kan Ichigo?" Kaien kembali menatap Ichigo yang sedang tertunduk.

"Ya, memang!" sahut Ichigo kemudian. "Tapi aku yakin Rukia juga mencintaiku!"

"Tapi apa kau pernah berpikir bagaimana tanggapan orang-orang di sekitarmu? Ayahmu, kedua adik kembarmu, dan teman-temanmu." kata Kaien. "Selama ini Rukia sudah menjadi adikmu! Ia berada di sisimu sebagai adik, bukan sebagai kekasih!"

Ya. Ia memang tak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Tanggapan orang-orang di sekitarnya jika hubungan mereka berubah. Ia memang terlalu egois, tapi...

"Aku mencintainya dan apapun akan kulakukan untuk mendapatkannya Kaien! Apapun!" Kata Ichigo dengan emosi.

"Apapun?" tanya Kaien. "Kalau begitu jaga jarakmu dengannya dan simpan perasaanmu itu baik-baik!"

"Apa kau bilang?" Ichigo menarik kerak kemeja Kaien. "Apa kau sengaja menjauhkan aku dari Rukia agar kau bisa dengan leluasa merebut hatinya?"

"Coba kau pikirkan, perasaan keluargamu Ichigo!" seru Kaien. "Apa otakmu itu hanya bisa memikirkan yang terjadi hari ini, apa pernah kau mendelik untuk hal yang ada di depanmu?"

Ichigo melepaskan kerah Kaien dan membuang mukanya. Ia perlahan sadar apa yang dilakukannya pada Kaien salah. Kaien hanya berusaha menasehati sesuatu yang dilupakannya.

"Kalaupun aku menyukai Rukia-chan, aku tak akan melakukan hal ini! Aku tak sepengecut itu!" kata Kaien kemudian. "Perlu kau tahu Kurosaki Ichigo, di hatiku, selamanya hanya untuk Miyako! Tak ada yang bisa menggantikannya!"

Ichigo tak menyangka Kaien kan segitunya mencintai Miyako, pacar Kaien dulu yang meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat terbang. Ia terlalu gegabah sampai menyinggung perasaan luka Kaien yang terdalam. Ia tak peka.

"Maaf, Kaien..."

"Tak perlu, "sahut Kaien dingin. "kuharap kau mengerti apa yang kumaksud kan tadi! Agar tidak ada kesalahpahaman di antara kita. Kau terlalu dini menilai aku sebrengsek itu!"

"Aku bilang, maaf!" kata Ichigo. "Akan kulakukan apa yang katakan padaku, maaf!"

Kaien tersenyum sebaik mungkin.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," katanya. "Aku tak ingin kau kecewa, sobat!"

Ichigo hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang bahkan ia tak tahu itu sebuah kesenangan atau justru penderitaan. Ia sangat mencintai Rukia...sangat...

**End Of flashback**

Lalu apa yang harus kuperbuat? Menjauhinya?

Yang benar saja, tapi...aku tahu perasaanku tak hanya indah, tapi juga berbahaya. Kapanpun aku bisa menyerang Rukia ataupun menyakitinya.

Ya, sudah kuputuskan! Rukia, maaf...

**End Of Ichigo POV**

_~Yuu Ika~_

"Aniki, ayo makan malam!" seru Ganju, adik kecil Kaien dari balik pintu.

Kaien yang sedang merapikan buku-bukunya menjawab, "Ya, sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul!"

"Semua menunggu lho!" sorak Ganju mulai menjauhi kamar Kaien. Kaien dapat menebak Ganju pasti akan dimarahi ibunya lagi karena berteiak di dalam rumah.

Drrrrt! Handphonenya yang berada di atas meja bergetar. Sebuah panggilan masuk rupanya.

"Moshi-moshi!" serunya. "Ya, sudah kulakukan!"

Kaien memasukkan buku-buku yang dibutuhkannya besok ke dalam tasnya. Handphone pun terpaksa diapitnya dengan bahu.

"Ya, kelihatannya begitu," kata Kaien. "Rencana anda berjalan dengan baik!"

_~Yuu Ika~_

"Rukia-chan!" seru Momo membuyarkan lamunan panjang Rukia. "Ada apa? Ayo semangat!"

Momo menggerakkan tangan Rukia seperti robot. Rukia yang sedang tidak mood hanya menatap Momo dengan lesu.

"Momo hentikan!" serunya pelan.

"Lho, kenapa dengan Kurosaki Rukia kali ini?" tanya Momo dengan polosnya masih memainkan tangan Rukia. "Ayo cerita, Momo siap jadi pendengar setia!"

"Hm, ya akan kuceritakan!" kata Rukia akhirnya.

"Ok, Momo siap!" kata Momo mengkode menghentikan permainannya pada tangan Rukia. Ia duduk dengan tenang di depan Rukia sambil menatap kedua mata Rukia yang indah itu.

"Ini soal Ichi-nii!" kata Rukia.

"Lagi?" mata Momo membulat. "Kenapa orang itu selalu cari gara-gara denganmu?"

"Bukan begitu!" kata Rukia sedikit kesal dengan kepolosan Momo.

"Lalu?"

"Dia mulai menjauhiku belakangan ini!" sahut Rukia dengan tatapan sendu. "Selalu, ia menjaga jarak dan tak mau bicara banyak lagi denganku! Apa dia membenciku ya? Kalau benar begitu, apa yang membuatnya membenciku?"

Momo ikut prihatin melihat apa yang terjadi pada Rukia yang biasanya terlihat ceria dan tenang sekarang tampak sangat kalut dan kesepian.

"Tenang Rukia-chan, ia tak mungkin membencimu!" kata Momo menenangkan Rukia sambil memegang bahunya. "Ichi-nimu kan sangat sayang padamu? Ia bahkan terlihat seperti seorang yang sangat overprotektif dibandingkan dengan Tou-sanmu! Ya kan?"

Rukia ingat betul Ichigo selalu menjaganya dari orang-orang iseng yang menggodanya, sekalipun itu teman kakaknya sendiri. Ya, Ichigo sangat peduli padanya, tapi kenapa?

"Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah!" kata Momo kemudian.

"Ya, mungkin, tapi..."

"Rukia-chan, seperti apapun masalah yang ada di depanmu, ayo kita hadapi bersama-sama, aku di samping Rukia-chan. Aku janji!" kata Momo dengan semangat.

"Arigatou Momo!" Rukia tersenyum manis mendengar celotehan teman akrabnya dari SD itu. Ya, tak perlu ada yang harus dirisaukannya karena Ichi-niinya berjanji akan melindunginya!

Momo merasa lega melihat senyuman itu menghiasi wajah Rukia lagi. 'Syukurlah' batinnya.

"Ukitake-sensei datang!" seru seorang cowok di kelas itu.

"Hei, untung aku ingat bawa biola!" kata Momo kemudian.

"Hah, aku?" Rukia melupakan sesuatu. Ia tak membawa flute. Karena tadi pagi terlalu buru-buru, ia lupa mengambil flutenya yang ada di meja makan. 'Ah, biar saja! Paling Ukitake-sensei hanya memberi materi dan partitur lagu baru' batin Rukia.

Lelaki berambut putih panjang yang dikucir itu tiba-tiba masuk dengan senyum hangat. Ia sudah lama tidak melihat murid-muridnya karena jarang masuk dan sering sakit.

"Ohayou, minna!" sapanya. "Aku sangat merindukan kalian semua!"

Disambut dengan eluan murid-murinya, Ukitake-sensei hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

Rukia dan Momo tertawa kecil.

"Untuk membayar semua kesalahanku karena jarang masuk, maka aku mengundang seseorang yang sangat legendaris, dia teman sekelasku waktu di perguruan tinggi!" kata Ukitake-sensei dengan bangga. "Dia lah Unohana Retsu, pianis terkenal di seluruh dunia!"

Seorang wanita cantik yang rambutnya di kepang ke depan itu masuk ke dalam ruang kelas musik. Ia tersenyum manis ke semua murid.

"Ah, Unohana yang sering masuk televisi itu kan?"

"Iya, aku sering lihat lho!"

"Dia kan yang dapat penghargaan sebagai pianis terbaik tahun ini kan di Jepang!"

"Bukan, dia pianis terbaik sedunia lho, katanya mengalahkan orang Jerman ya?"

"Begitu..."kata Rukia terpana mendengar pembicaraan teman-temannya.

"Hebat ya!" seru Momo dengan mata berbinar.

"Unohana-san akan mengajak kalian main musik bersama! Jadi persiapkan alat musik kalian!" kata Ukitake-sensei.

Apa? Rukia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia tak bawa alat musiknya!

Semua orang sudah mempersiapkan alat musiknya., termasuk Momo. Ia sangat mahir memainkan biola.

"Momo..."

"Ya, Rukia-chan?" tanya Momo yang sedang sibuk menyesuaikan nada.

"Sembunyikan aku!" katanya. "Aku lupa bawa flute!"

"Apa?"

"Sudah sembunyikan saja!" seru Rukia.

"Hm, baiklah!" Momo berdiri di depan Rukia.

Unohana Retsu tersenyum lagi melihat kepada murid-murid yang kelihatan bersemangat. "Kita akan membawakan lagu Francois Joseph Gossec yang berjudul Gavotte, semoga kalian semua dapat memainkannya dengan baik!" serunya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menatap kaget pada Unohana. Lagu asing dari mana itu? Semua orang tak tahu apa-apa yang barusan disebutkan oleh wanita mapan itu.

"Hei, Unohana kau tahu itu agak keterlaluan-"

"Diam Ukitake!" potong Unohana. Dengan senyum mengerikan ia melihat anak-anak di kelas itu. "Kalian tak keberatan kan?"

Semuanya langsung ketakutan dan fokus pada partitur yang baru saja dibagikan pada mereka.

"Wah, ada satu alat musik lagi yang kosong," kata Unohana menunjuk Grand piano yang ada di sebelahnya. "Nona yang di sana, yang berambut hitam kau tak membawa alat musik kan?"

"Aku?" Rukia menunjuk dirinya yang sudah berusaha bersembunyi dengan baik di belakang Momo.

"Ya, siapa lagi?" kata Unohana.

Sambil menelan ludah pahit, Rukia berjalan menuju Grand Piano itu. Alat yang sama sekali belum pernah disentuhnya seumur hidup. Ia tahu lagu Gavotte, tapi untuk memainkannya di piano...

_~Yuu Ika~_

Ichigo sedang berjalan ke arah kantin. Tiba-tiba saja ia berpapasan dengan Inoue di koridor. Ia sendiri tanpa Tatsuki.

"Yo, Inoue!"

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun. Sedang apa?"

"Aku mau ke kantin! Kau?"

"Oh, aku mau ke perpustakaan!" sahutnya sambil tertunduk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Barukali ini ia bisa bicara sedekat ini dengan Ichigo. "Apa semuanya baik-baik saja, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Kau tidak pernah ke sekolah bersama Rukia-chan lagi!" kata Inoue walau merasa agak berat untuk mengatakannya. "Kalian bertengkar?"

Ichigo tersenyum miris, "Tidak, semuanya baik-baik saja! Aku hanya tak ingin orang-orang menganggapku seorang Sister complex terus."

"Oh..." pandangan Inoue terlihat lemah. "Syukurlah!"

"Hei, Ichigo!" seseorang memanggil Ichigo dari arah belakang.

Ichigo menoleh dan mendapati gadis berambut ungu yang berkucir dengan pita merah itu berlari mengejarnya. Inoue tahu persis siapa gadis itu. Dia Senna, salah seorang primadona di sekolah ini!

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu!" serunya segera menarik pergelangan tangan Ichigo.

"Eh, apa?" Ichigo terlihat kaget ketika diseret. Ia menoleh ke Inoue sekilas. "Aku duluan Inoue!"

Inoue hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan lambaian pelan. Perasaannya masih terasa sangat sakit, apalagi dengan kehadiran Senna yang sudah dekat dengan Ichigo dari kelas satu.

_~Yuu Ika~_

"Hebat!"

"Keren!"

"Rukia-chan memang jenius!" kata Momo dari tadi tak bisa menahan perasaan bangganya pada Rukia.

"Hentikan Momo!" seru Toushirou yang ada di samping kiri Momo. "Memalukan teriak-teriak seperti itu!"

"Tapi memang itu kenyataannya kan!" kata Momo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Masa' ada orang yang begitu lancar main piano, padahal belum pernah memegang piano sama sekali!"

"Sudahlah Momo!" lerai Rukia, ia agak senang dan juga heran kenapa ia bisa memainkan piano dengan lancar seperti orang yang sudah profesional.

**Flashback**

Rukia menyentuh satu persatu tuts piano. Ada kekuatan dari dalam dirinya untuk memainkannya. Satu persatu tuts piano di tekannya hingga nadanya keluar dengan jelas dan merasuk satu persatu ke jiwanya. Ia menatap Unohana.

"Unohana-san, maukah kau memperdengarkan lagu Gavotte itu padaku sekali saja sebelum aku memainkannya!" kata Rukia sambil membungkuk.

"Boleh saja!" kata Unohana mengambil tempat di grand piano. "Ukitake kau yang mengiringi aku ya!"

Ukitake-sensei segera mengambil biolanya dan berdiri di samping grand piano. Ia mempersiapkan diri dengan sebaik mungkin agar tak tampil ceroboh di depan murid-muridnya.

Unohana mulai menekan tuts pianonya dengan lembut dan santai. diikuti permainan biola Ukitake yang terkesan menonjol. Rukia meresapi permainan yang lembut, tapi ceria itu. Ini musik sederhana, tapi dapat membius para pendengarnya masuk ke dimensi lain yang terbatas untuk sebuah kebahagiaan yang sederhana.

Jari-jari Unohana dengan lincah, terus dan terus menekan tuts piano. Diam-diam ia juga menghayati permainannya dengan santai. Seolah jiwanya lah yang menggerakkan tangannya untuk menekan tuts piano itu. Permainan unohana menjadi hidup, walau sedernana. Rukia merasakan itu, hingga akhir permainan keduanya yang diiringi tepuk tangan.

"Nah, bagaimana?" tanya Unohana pada Rukia. "Sekarang kau yang mencoba!"

Rukia mengangguk dan dengan perasaan yang kuat ia melangkah ke grand piano itu. Ini pertama kalinya ia kan memainkan sebuah lagu dengan piano. Ukitake yang khawatir hanya bisa berdoa, semoga Rukia bisa melakukannya.

"Nyanyikan, nyanyikan dengan hati!" pesan Unohana tiba-tiba.

Rukia mengangguk. Ia merasakan debaran yang keras saat ia menyentuh tuts itu lagi. Ada perasaan yang berbeda setelah ia mendengarkan permainan Unohana. Perlahan Rukia menekan tuts piano itu tanpa melihat partitur. Ia mengingat permainan Unohana dengan baik. Dimana letak-letak jari Unohana saat memainkan lagu itu dan perasaan apa yang dipakai Unohana untuk menggerakkan jarinya untuk memainkan piano itu. Rukia ingat semuanya.

Unohana mengkode semua orang untuk mengiring musik Rukia setelah Rukia larut dalam permainannya. Semua murid memulai permainannya. Dan padulah suara alat musik dengan indah satu sama lain. Walau permainan musik yang sedikit sumbang, Unohana hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarkannya.

'Tak ada permainan yang seceria ini di SMP Karakura' batin Ukitake haru.

Lalu mata Unohana memperhatikan setiap gerakan Rukia. Kenapa persis sekali?

**End Of Flashback**

"Sudahlah Momo, Kurosaki saja tidak sebegitu hebohnya, hanya kau yang melebih-lebihkan!" kata Toushirou.

"Shiro-chan, kau harus dengar betapa hebatnya permainan Rukia-chan!" kata Momo ngotot.

Toushirou hanya buang muka karena kata-katanya tidak diacuhkan.

"Shiro-Chaaan!"

"Hei, Momo lihat!" Rukia menunjuk sesuatu yang ada di layar televisi yang ada di toko elektronik saat mereka melewatinya. "Siapa dia?" ia menunjuk seseorang yang ada di sana. Lelaki tampan bermata abu-abu dengan ekspresi dingin dan datar sedang diwawancarai seorang reporter.

"Oh, itu kan Kuchiki Byakuya, dia pemilik perusahaan alat musik yang terkenal." celetuk Toushirou. "Dulunya dia pianis, tapi katanya berhenti karena sesuatu hal!"

"Dia belum menikah kan? Aku bisa mendaftar jadi istrinya!" kata Momo terpesona melihat pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tak mungkin diterima!" seru Toushirou menjitak kepala Momo.

"Aww!" teriak Momo mengejar Toushirou. "Shiro-chan menyebalkan!"

Rukia tak memperdulikan pertengkaran keduannya. Ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Kenapa rasanya aneh sekali ketika menatap orang ada di televisi itu? Lalu pandangan itu...dingin sama seperti dirinya kadang-kadang.

Rukia berbalik dan melihat seseorang di sampingnya. Ada kekagetan yang menyerangnya ketika seorang lelaki tampan berambut coklat dan berkacamata. Sama-sama menatap layar seperti dirinya. Ia kemudian balas menatap Rukia sambil tersenyum simpul.

Rukia membalas senyuman itu. Ada yang aneh dalam pikirannya. Sejak kapan pria itu ada di sebelahnya?

_~Yuu Ika~_

"Ukitake!" panggil Unohana ketika mereka sedang berjalan melewati koridor sekolah.

"Ya." sahut Ukitake.

"Aku mau gadis itu jadi muridku kelak!" katanya dengan ekspresi tenang.

"Oh, Kurosaki-san?" Ukitake tertawa kecil. "Kenapa tiba-tiba? Bukankah kau paling tidak suka mengajar piano pada orang lain?"

Unohana tersenyum simpul. "Dia berbeda, aku baru pertama kali melihat paduan bakat kecerdasaan dan permainan hati yang sempurna. Ia dengan cepat meresap dan menangkap permainanku. Tapi ia memainkan lagi dengan caranya sendiri. Luar biasa sekali!"

"Padahal dia tidak pernah bermain piano sebelumnya, tapi ia seperti orang yang sudah bertahun-tahun belajar piano." Ujar Ukitake.

"Betulkah?" Unohana tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Tapi kenapa dia bisa mirip sekali dengan Yamamoto Hisana?"

_~Yuu Ika~_

Ichigo yang baru saja selesai mandi segera mendekat ke meja makan. Ia melihat Rukia yang terlihat sibuk menyiapkan makanan. Sambil mengeringkan rambut Ichigo terus memperhatikan Rukia yang sedang menyiapkan piring.

"Perlu kubantu?" tanyanya.

"Tak usah!"

"Hei, kenapa kau seperti itu?" tanyanya lagi heran biasanya Rukia marah-marah untuk minta ditolong.

"Siapa yang kenapa?"

"Aneh!"

"Siapa yang aneh?"

"Kau!"

"Aku?" Rukia memastikan kalau pendengarannya baik-baik saja. "Apa aku lebih aneh dari pada orang yang tiba-tiba menjauh, tak bicara bahkan berangkat ke sekolah bersamaku lagi. Membiarkan aku pulang sendirian, bagaimana kalau ada yang tiba-tiba menculikku?"

"Kau bisa langsung membanting mereka!" kata Ichigo setengah bercanda, tapi itu justru membuat Rukia makin manyun. Ichigo tahu tindakannya keterlaluan, tapi demi menjaga kebersamaan keluarganya ia harus bersikap tegas! Kalau Rukia sudah begini...

"Besok kan libur, mau ikut bersamaku?" tanya Ichigo. "Berdua saja!"

"Kemana?"

"Kemana saja!"

Rukia menyilangkan kedua tangannya, "Ok, bagaimana kalau kau menemani aku membeli sourvenir Chappy di Mall Hirashina, kau yang belikan!"

"Dasar!" keluh Ichigo. "Tapi...baiklah!"

_~Yuu Ika~_

Esoknya dengan tergesa-gesa Ichigo dan Rukia pergi diam-diam berdua ke Mall Hirashina, salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Karakura. Dengan memakai baju terusan tak berlengan berwarna putih dan topi berenda berwarna sama. Ichigo juga hanya memakia kaus berwarna biru dan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Keduanya berlari hingga ke arah halte bus. Mereka harus menaiki bus sekitar setengah jam untuk sampai di pusat kota.

"Ah, menyebalkan! Kenapa harus capek-capek seperti ini?" keluh Rukia sambil mengatur napas.

"Tapi seru kan?" Ichigo tersenyum sambil menatap Rukia dengan lembut.

"Ya!" sahut Rukia. Ia merasa senang bisa pergi bersama Ichigo. Hal ini jarang-jarang bisa terjadi.

Ichigo hanya bisa menahan perasaannya untuk menyentuh tangan mungil Rukia. Dari tadi ia sudah menahan diri untuk tidak menatap Rukia. Karena Rukia memang terlihat manis dengan terusan itu.

"Kau...manis sekali!" ujar Ichigo tiba-tiba membuat wajahnya memerah dan merutuki kebodohannya mengatakan hal itu.

"Arigatou!" kata Rukia juga dengan wajah memerah. Belum pernah Ichigo berkata seindah itu tentang penampilannya.

Ichigo yang melihat ekspresi Rukia tersenyum sendiri. Aneh, seperti berkencan saja. Eh, apa? Berkencan? Ya, secara tidak langsung ia dan Rukia terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih!

"Hei, Ichi-nii, bisnya sudah datang!" seru Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo yang masih berusaha menyadari apa yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Eh, ya!" sahut Ichigo mengikuti langkah Rukia. Kedua kakak-adik itu naik ke atas bus yang penuh sesak dengan orang-orang. Ichigo berusaha melindungi Rukia dengan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Rukia merasakan debaran jantung Ichigo saat kakaknya itu memeluknya. Hangat dan wangi, Rukia bisa merasakan hal itu di tubuh Ichigo yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Wajahnya tiba-tiba benar-benar memerah. Sama seperti halnya Ichigo, tapi Rukia belum menyadari apa-apa!

_~Yuu Ika~_

"Ah, akhirnya~!" kata Rukia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi boneka Chappy yang baru dibelinya, ralat, baru dibelikan Ichigo.

"Hanya kali ini saja ya!" kata Ichigo jengkel.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia memprotes ucapan Ichigo. "Kau tak mau membelikanku lagi?"

"Bukan begitu!" sergah Ichigo dan dengan wajah yang hampir memanas. "Suatu saat akan kubelikan sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari boneka itu. Cincin misalnya!"

Rukia yang terpana hanya menatap Ichigo tak mengerti.

"Ah, ayo kita pergi!" seru Ichigo memecah kecanggungan sambil menarik tangan Rukia.

"Hei, pasangan yang di sana!" teriak seseorang kepada mereka berdua dan membuat mereka terpaksa berhenti.

"Kami?" tanya Ichigo dan Rukia berbarengan.

"Ya, kalian yang terlihat mesra sekali!" goda orang bertopi dan berkimono hijau bergaris putih.

"Kami ini kakak-mmmph!" Ichigo segera membekap mulut Rukia.

"Mau kufoto kan?" tanyanya. "Gratis untuk pasangan kekasih yang mengunjungi Mall ini!"

"Boleh!" seru Ichigo mengangguk senang.

Rukia agak terganggu dengan sebutan 'sepasang kekasih' dari orang itu. Tapi Ichigo buru-buru menariknya dan merangkulnya dengan background Chaappy di belakangnya.

"Ichi-nii-"

"Berposelah yang bagus Rukia, kita mesti terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih!" potong Ichigo.

"Tapi kita kan-"

"Senyumlah Rukia!"

Klik!

Sebuah kilatan blitz menangkap gambar kedua adik-kakak itu.

_~Yuu Ika~_

"Bagus ya, Rukia!"

"Aneh!"

"Apa kau bilang? Aku yang setampan ini kau bilang aneh!" seru Ichigo kesal saat dalam perjalanan pulang. Hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Bukan kau!" sela Rukia. "Tapi foto itu, kita seperti bukan kakak-adik! Aku sama sekali tak mirip denganmu, wajar saja si fotografer itu menganggap kita sebagai seorang kekasih!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo geram sambil memegang tangan Rukia.

Rukia tak pernah merasakan perlakuan Ichigo yang kasar seperti ini langsung berusaha melepaskan pegangannya, tapi tak ada gunanya. Ichigo lebih kuat dari dirinya.

"Lepaskan, Ichi-nii!" seru Rukia saat Chappy-nya mulai terlepas dari tangan kiri Rukia. Ichigo mendesak Rukia ke dinding pagar sebuah rumah. Ia menatap Rukia dalam. Rukia membalas dengan ekspresi kaget. Kenapa...?

"Rukia," kata Ichigo dengan pandangan menusuk pada Rukia. "kalau aku bukan kakakmu, apakah kita bisa jadi seperti di foto itu?"

"A, a, apa maksudmu Ichi-nii?" tanya Rukia gugup dan sedikit ketakutan. "Kau itu kakakku, Kau Onii-sanku!"

Ichigo tak menghiraukan kata-kata Rukia, justru semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Rukia. Ia ingin sekali melakukan ini, sudah lama, sejak ia menyadari perasaannya pada gadis itu.

"Ichi-nii, apa-apa-"

Ichigo semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia. Ia memperkuat pegangan pada pergelangan tangan Rukia. Ichigo semakin lupa apa yang ia janjikan pada Kaien. Ia lupa pada Tou-san, kedua adik kembarnya. Dan sekarang ia hanya berdua dengan Rukia.

Bibir mereka perlahan-lahan makin dekat dan dekat. Rukia yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya bisa menutup matanya. Ia tak menyangka mimpi itu benar-benar akan terjadi. Ia merasa takut kenapa Ichigo mau melakukan hal itu padanya. Air matanya keluar dengan tiba-tiba.

Ichigo menghentikan niatnya begitu melihat wajah Rukia yang berlinang air mata dan terlihat ketakutan. Ia melepaskan tangan Rukia dan membuang muka. Apa yang telah dilakukannya?

Rukia membuka matanya perlahan karena Ichigo melepas pegangannya. Ia menghapus air matanya sambil berusaha membuka suara.

"Ichi-nii..."

"Maaf!" seru Ichigo dengan suara bergetar. "Aku tak bermaksud...Maafkan aku Rukia!" Ia segera meninggalkan Rukia yang masih mematung di tempat tadi. Ia ingin meminta kejelasan. ia ingin kejelasan tentang kemana arah perasaannya kelak. Ia ingin tahu dan tak ingin melihat Rukia ketakutan seperti itu padanya.

'Harusnya aku yang melindunginya, tapi aku yang malah membuatnya ketakutan!' batinnya.

Langit yang gelap menyeruakkan petir dan saling menyambar satu sama lain. Ichigo tak peduli saat itu akan terjadi hujan lebat atau tidak. Ia hanya mau sebuah kepastian. Dan kepastian itu hanya bisa didapatnya dari satu orang, yaitu Tou-sannya!

Hujan yang mulai turun mulai membasahi baju kausnya yang sudah basah oleh keringat. Ia tak peduli apapun sekarang, yang penting dia harus sampai di rumah dan menemui Tou-sannya!

Brak! Pintu terbuka dengan keras dan membuat semua orang yang di dalam rumah kaget. Seolah truk besar menabrak rumah mereka.

"Apa itu?" teriak Yuzu segera berlari ke pintu depan disusul dengan Isshin dan Karin. Seorang pemuda berambut orange yang basah karena kehujanan. "Ichi-nii!"

"Ichigo," Isshin mendekati anak sulungnya yang masih dalam keadaan diam di tempat. "mana Rukia?"

"JELASKAN SEKARANG!" seru Ichigo tiba-tiba, pandangan dari mata coklatnya menunjukkan kadar kemarahannya.

"Apa yang mesti dijelaskan?" tanya Isshin baik-baik, ia sudah bisa membaca situasi.

"Katakan! Katakan sekarang juga!" seru Ichigo lagi.

"Apa yang mesti kukatakan Ichigo?" tanya Isshin.

"Ichi-nii kenapa?" tanya Yuzu terisak, tapi langsung ditenangkan Karin.

"Kau tak pernah mengatakannya, kau tak pernah mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya!" jerit Ichigo dengan suara parau.

"Ichi-"

"KALAU RUKIA BUKAN ADIKKU, DIA BUKAN ADIK KANDUNGKU!" teriak Ichigo membuat orang-orang yang berada di sekitar menatap seolah tak percaya.

Isshin, Yuzu, dan Karin terlihat shock dengan apa yang barusan yang dikatakan Ichigo. Seperti ada petir besar menyambar kediaman keluarga besar Kurosaki. Ichigo yang mengatakan hal itu juga tak percaya kenapa ia bisa mengatakan hal itu.

"Be, betul itu...Ichi-nii?" sebuah suara yang amat dikenal Ichigo. "Aku...bukan adik kandungmu?"

RUKIA?

**TBC**

Huh, akhirnya selesai juga! Nggak nyangka bakal sepanjang ini! Tapi Yuu harap dinikmati ya! Ok, ini jawaban atas reviewanmu:

**aRaRaNcHa : **Ya, hidup IchiRuki!

**-killuMika 623- : **Oh, begitu Mika-san! Ya, sudah Yuu minta maaf!*dasar asal nyomot, dijitak Mika!* Yuu juga begitu sama adik, sering jahil dan rada ogah-oghan, hehehe! ;p Hitsuhina? Yuu usahakan!

**girlinlightblue : **Kaien nggak cemburu kok! Ia emang setia kawan banget sama Ichi di fic ini, makanya perhatian sama persoalan Ichi, termasuk kisah cintanya!

**Riztichimaru** **:** Biarkan saja, kadang-kadang ada gunanya juga ada Inoue!

**Sagara Ryuuki :** Nggak masalah kok! Makasih Sagara-san!

**Micon : **Tenang Micon-san! Kaien suka sama Rukia, tapi hanya sebagai adik dulu!

**sarsaraway20 : **Yup, Ichi emang jujur, kalo dipaksa!

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend' : **Ruki masih belum ngerti gimana perasaannya pada Ichi!

**Ryuku S. A .J : **Jangan marah ma Grim, Yuu yang salah udah ngajak dia ikut terlibat dalam fic ini!

**aya-na rifa'i : **Nggak pa-pa kok Aya-chan, semoga kamu makin suka dengan cerita ini, hehehe;p

**Ichikawa Ami :** Ruki punya perasaan juga, tapi belum menyadari aja. Tunggu aja, Ok!

**ZieraInc0ol :** Makasih Zie-san! Beda umur Rukia ma si kembar tak identik 2 tahun, jadi si kembar sekarang ini kelas 6 SD. Maaf, membuatmu bingung!

**Narunaru : **Ah, Naru-kun!Tentu saja belum Naru! Baca terus ya!

**rukiahinata : **Moga yang Ruki-san tanyakan terjawab di chapter ini!

Arigatou Minna-san! Sekarang mohon direview untuk chapter ini!

-REVIEWyaREVIEW-

(^o^)v


	5. The Real Secret

Hi, minna-san! Yuu senang banyak yang menyukai fic ini, walau agak cengeng kesannya! Ok, sekarang Yuu bakal persembahan chapter ke 5 ini dengan penuh rasa cinta Yuu pada para pembaca *dijitak reader*. Baca aja deh!

**Pairing : **IchiRuki slight IchiSenna

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje

**Dislaimer :** Tite-san yang punya Bleach, fic ini punya Yuu!

**Summary :** Rukia sudah mengetahui rahasia sebenarnya bahwa dia bukanlah adik kandung Ichigo. Apa yang selanjutnya terjadi?

**My Little Sister**

**Chapter 5**

**Ichigo POV**

"Benar begitu...Ichi-nii?" suara serak itu mengagetkanku dan membuatku mematung dan tak siap untuk menoleh.

Tapi suara tangisan Yuzu yang memanggil nama itu membuatku dengan sigap menoleh. Aku menemukan dirinya dalam keadaan basah. Baju terusannya yang terkena hujan menampakkan setiap lekuk tubuhnya dan juga boneka Chappy yang kubelikan dipegang olehnya erat. Aku menatap mata violet itu tak lagi indah sejak air mata membasahi wajahnya dan membuat matanya itu memerah. Rukia masih mematung, menunggu sebuah jawaban dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat pasrah.

"A, aku..."

"Katakan yang sebenarnya!" teriak Rukia menggema di seluruh ruangan diiringi suara petir yang meyambar.

"Rukia..." Tou-san yang hendak mendekat kuhalangi dengan tangan kiriku.

Aku menutup mataku sembari berdoa dan meminta maaf pada Kaa-san. "Ya..." kataku menelan air ludah dengan berat dan menahan tangisku. "Kau...bukan adikku Rukia! Kita-"

"Ichigo apa-apaan-"

"Diam Tou-san, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya!" kataku menenangkan Tou-san yang berusaha menghalangiku. "Kita...bukan saudara kandung! Kau...hanya anak angkat keluarga Kurosaki!" aku menunduk dari pandangan violet yang duka itu.

"Begitu..." katanya lirih. Aku dapat mendengar tangisan Rukia yang pelan dan menyakitkan. Lagi-lagi...tangisan itu...Kaa-san maaf, aku tak bisa...

"RUKIA!" teriak Tou-san menyingkirkan tangan yang menghalanginya sambil mengejar suara tapak yang pergi tiba-tiba dari hadapan kami.

Aku hanya bisa termangu untuk sepersekian detik, aku belum bisa mengendalikan emosiku dengan baik. Langkahku berat untuk mengejar Rukia. Aku tak punya kuasa untuk mengejarnya lagi. Karena...dia sudah tahu semuanya! Dia sudah tahu dan aku...

"Ichi-nii!" teriakan Karin mengangetkanku dari lamunanku. "Kau tak lihat betapa sedihnya Ruki-nee? Cepat kejar, Baka!"

Aku menatap adik kembarku kini yang dalam keadaan saling berpelukan dan banjir air mata. Aku belum pernah melihat Karin menangis sejak kematian ibu. Baru kali ini juga ia menyebutku 'Baka'.

Dalam keadaan yang sudah menangis Karin terus menjerit. "Apa kau mulai tuli Ichi-nii? CEPAT KEJAR!"

Entah kekuatan apa yang muncul dari dalam diriku, hingga kakiku bergerak dan berbalik mengejar Rukia. Perasaanku mulai menggebu-gebu ingin menemuinya. Ingin sekali aku menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukanku. Aku ingin menenangkannya seperti waktu di pemakaman itu. Aku ingin melindungi adikku!

Hujan badai yang serasa menerbangkanku terus kuhadapi. Hal yang kubenci di musim panas, badai! Bahkan ia tak mengizinkan aku untuk melindungi Rukia? Aku terus berlari, tak peduli badai apa yang kuhadapi! Aku hanya punya satu keinginan sekarang, menemukan Rukia!

Lalu perlahan gerakan kakiku terhenti saat kulihat sesuatu yang tergeletak di tengah jalan. Rukia? Bukan! sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna putih bersih yang basah terkena hujan. Hujan badai yang tanpa permisi membuatnya semakin terseok-seok, terbuang seperti sampah! Lalu dimana pemiliknya? Dimana Rukia?

**End Of Ichigo POV**

_~Yuu Ika~_

"Bagaimana?" tanya Karin pada ayahnya yang baru kembali dari pencariannya.

Dengan tatapan kecewa, Isshin menggeleng.

"Badainya terlalu besar dan juga lari Nee-sanmu itu sangat cepat, jadi aku tertinggal jauh darinya!. kata Isshin sambil memegang kepala Karin dan membawanya duduk di sofa.

"Tapi Ruki-nee?"

"Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja!" kata Isshin sambil tersenyum. "Dia gadis yang kuat, tenang saja!"

Karin tertunduk dalam. Ia masih larut dalam perasaannya yang tak percaya dan juga kecewa. Ia sangat menyayangi Rukia, tapi ia juga tak menyangka Rukia bukan kakak kandungnya!

"Aku..." Karin mulai membuka suara. "Aku sangat sayang pada Ruki-nee, kau tahu itu kan?"

"Ya." sahut Isshin pelan sambil mengeringkan dirinya dengan handuk yang sudah di sediakan Karin di atas meja.

"Dan aku..." katanya sambil menahan air mata yang keluar. "tak peduli dia kakak kandungku atau bukan! Dia tetap Onee-sanku! Dia tetap anak keluarga Kurosaki! Dia tetap orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku!"

"Ya," kata Isshin membelai kepala Karin. "aku juga selalu berpikir begitu."

"Aku tak ingin kehilangannya seperti kehilangan Kaa-san!" tambah Karin.

"Aku mengerti, nak!" kata Isshin segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia melihat di sekelilingnya. "Mana Yuzu dan Ichigo?"

Karin yang masih duduk tertunduk segera menghapus air matanya yang keluar sedikit. Ia mendongak untuk melihat wajah Tou-sannya. "Yuzu tertidur di kamar Ruki-nee, sementara Ichi-nii...dia mengejar Ruki-nee..."

"Bodoh, kenapa bisa gegabah-"

"Aku yang menyuruhnya!" seru Karin. "Dia harus mempertanggungjawabkan semuanya! Harus! Dia yang membuat Ruki-nee pergi!"

"Tapi Karin, kau tahu kan, sekarang badai besar akan melanda kota ini!" Isshin segera pergi mengambil sebuah payung dan jas hujan. "Hanya orang gila yang mau keluar di situasi seperti ini!"

Klek!

Baru saja Isshin hendak berlari ke pintu depan, ia telah melihat pemuda berambut orange itu dengan lesu membuka pintu sambil memegang sebuah boneka Chappy. Wajah Isshin dan Karin terlihat lega melihat kehadirannya. Mereka kira dengan membawa boneka Chappy itu, Ichigo juga membawa pemiliknya, tapi mereka salah! Ichigo pulang hanya dengan boneka Chappy itu saja, tanpa Rukia di sampingnya.

"Ichi...nii..." Karin mendekati Ichigo yang masih berdiri dalam keadaan basah. "Mana Ruki-nee? Kau sudah menemukannya kan? Katakan, kau menemukannya kan?"

Ichigo hanya diam, kepalanya tertunduk.

"Katakan, dimana Ruki-nee?" tanya Karin lagi-lagi ia menangis dan menggoncang tubuh Ichigo.

Isshin yang melihat hal itu langsung menjauhkan Karin dari Ichigo. Ia tahu, dengan ekspresi seperti itu Ichigo pasti belum menemukan Rukia. Ichigo yang ada di hadapannya seolah tak memiliki nyawa.

"Aku mau ke kamar!" katanya kemudian dengan langkah tak semangat melewati Tou-sannya dan Karin sambil menenteng boneka Chappy.

"Ichii-nii!"

"Biarkan Karin, biarkan dia sendiri!" kata Isshin menahan tubuh Karin.

_~Yuu Ika~_

Kaien menggeser pintu kamarnya dan segera membawa napan berisi semangkuk sop hangat. Ia menutup pintu itu perlahan lagi. Kemudian di taruhnya mangkuk itu di hadapan seorang gadis yang sedang duduk diam sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Rukia-chan, ayo makan lah sopnya, biar badanmu hangat!" ujarnya sambil duduk di depan gadis bermata violet itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum sebisanya, "Arigatou, Kaien-senpai!"

"Ya." sahut Kaien sambil tersenyum. Ia menaruh napan itu di sampingnya dan kemudian menatap Rukia dalam. Gadis yang sekarang dalam balutan kimono berukuran besar itu meminum sop itu perlahan. Ia kelihatan sudah agak tenang dari pertama kali ditemukan Kaien.

**Flashback**

Baru saja Ganju menumpahkan selai strawberry ke lantai. Ia tak sengaja menyenggolnya. Tapi justru menyulut kemarahan Kakaku. Ia mau makan roti selai strawberry. Untuk menenangkan keduanya, Kaien pun pergi ke Supermarket terdekat. Ia tak tega mendengar tangisan dari Kakaku. Walau hari itu kilat saling berinteraksi dan menghasilkan sebuah kesepakatan. Hujan turun.

"Kaien-sama, bawalah payung dan jas hujan ini!" kata salah satu pelayan di rumah Kaien.

"Ya." sahutnya sambil memakaikan jas hujan dan memayungi dirinya di tengah hujan.

Kaien mempercepat jalannya setelah berhasil membeli selai strawberry kesukaan adiknya. Ya, hujan tambah lebat dan berangin. Pandangannya menjadi tak jelas karena siraman hujan yang tak tahu arah. Kaien berlari ke arah halte bus untuk melindungi diri dari kemarahan cuaca. Ia segera menutup payungnya, menghangatkan badannya. Baru saja ia hendak duduk, ia melihat seorang yang sedang duduk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya. Ia melihat dengan seksama. Ia mengenali model rambutnya dan juga ukuran tubuh itu. Dia...

"Maaf?" Kaien menyentuh bahu gadis itu.

Lalu ketika orang itu memperlihatkan wajahnya, Kaien kaget bukan main. Ia melihat gadis bermata violet itu menatapnya sendu dengan air mata yang tak berhenti. Gadis itu juga kaget melihat Kaien.

"Rukia..." hup! Rukia segera memeluk tubuh Kaien, otomatis membuat Kaien semakin kaget. "Ada apa?"

"A, a, ku..." tubuh kecil itu menggigil ketakutan dan kedinginan.

Kaien tak mau membiarkan Rukia terus begitu. Ia segera membuka payungnya dan membopong Rukia dalam dekapannya.

"Ayo, ke rumahku saja!" katanya.

**End Of Flashback**

"Kau sudah agak tenang?" tanya Kaien setelah Rukia menghabiskan sopnya.

Rukia mengangguk pelan.

"Kau mau menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanya Kaien lagi. Dalam pikirannya Ichigolah penyebabnya.

Rukia terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia menutup mulutnya, menahan tangis.

"Rukia-chan, ke, kenapa?"

"A, aku..." tangis Rukia kembali keluar. Ia memang tak pernah secengeng ini. Ia selalu tegar, tapi setelah mendengar hal itu. Rukia semakin yakin dirinya memang pantas disalahkan. Tentang kematian Kaa-san, bahkan segala sesuatu perlakuannya terhadap orang yang telah baik-baik merawatnya.

"Tenangkan lah dirimu, aku keluar dulu!" kata Kaien segera beranjak, tapi ditahan oleh tangan Rukia.

"Aku bukan adik kandung Ichi-nii!" kata Rukia kemudian. "Aku hanya anak angkat keluarga Kurosaki!"

"Ruki..."

"Ichi-nii mengatakannya dengan jelas, sangat jelas!" isakkan Rukia semakin keras.

"Tenanglah!" kata Kaien mendekat dan membelai kepala Rukia dengan lembut. Ia tak senang melihat seseorang yang menangis di hadapannya.

Rukia menangis dalam pelukan Kaien. Ia teringat akan Ichigo. Ia teringat akan hangat dan wangi tubuh Ichigo yang jelas-jelas berbeda dengan Kaien. Itu membuatnya semakin sedih. Ia semakin terluka menyadari Ichigo tak ada di sampingnya saat ia sedang butuh orang itu. Kemana dia? Kenapa tak mengejarnya?

_~Yuu Ika~_

"Tou-san, apa Ruki-nee sudah kembali?" tanya Yuzu ketika sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Belum." kata Isshin sambil duduk di kursi. "Tapi doakan saja semuanya akan baik-baik saja!"

"Ya, mudah-mudahan..."

Ting, Tong!

"Ruki-nee, pasti Ruki-nee!" kata Yuzu berlari ke arah pintu utama, tapi keduluan Karin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Isshin yang sedang mengunyah nasinya juga ikut menyusul.

"Ru, Ruki-nee!" Karin menatap seolah tak percaya.

Rukia tersenyum semanis mungkin, walau matanya masih terlihat sembab. "Ohayou Karin...Yuzu...Tou-san..."

"Ruki-nee!" keduanya berhamburan memeluk Rukia.

Rukia memeluk kedua adik tersayangnya. Ada perasaan haru yang menyelimuti keluarga itu. Isshin hanya bisa menatap ketiga putrinya itu dari jauh sambil tersenyum.

Seseorang di belakang Rukia menarik perhatiannya. Lelaki yang beperawakan mirip Ichigo itu hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengucapkan salam.

"Ohayou Kurosaki-ji!" sapanya.

"Kaien?" serunya. "Kau yang menemukan Rukia?"

Kaien mengangguk.

"Ya, semalam aku menemukannya di halte bis dan langsung membawanya ke rumahku!"

"Kau tak melakukan apa-apa kan pada putriku?" tanya Isshin curiga sambil mendekati Kaien.

"Tentu saja tidak Kurosaki-ji!" bantah Kaien. "Aku hanya..."

"Hanya apa?"

"Hanya memberinya semangkuk sop dan tempat bermalam." sahut Kaien.

"Benar begitu?"

"Sudahlah Tou-san!" kata Rukia. "Kaien-senpai sudah berbaik hati menolongku!"

Isshin melihat ke arah putrinya itu. Rukia tampak sehat dan agak tenang. Ia berlari ke arahnya dan hendak memeluknya.

"Oh, Rukiaaa~"

Bug! Sebuah pukulan dari Karin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dasar mesum!" teriak Karin.

Rukia hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Arigatou, Kaien-senpai!" katanya membungkuk pada Kaien.

"Ya, sama-sama!" sahut Kaien lalu ia melihat Ichigo yang baru turun untuk mandi.

Pemuda berambut orange itu baru sadar bahwa di hadapannya sudah ada orang yang dicarinya semalam. Matanya membulat, ada perasaan kaget sekaligus senang. Ia mendekat.

"Ruki..."

"Ayo kita sarapan pagi!" seru Rukia merangkul kedua adiknya itu ke ruang makan tanpa mempedulikan sapaan Ichigo. Bahkan tak melirik sama sekali.

Hanya Ichigo yang mematung disaksikan oleh ayah dan sahabat baiknya sendiri. Rukia tak menegurnya lagi!

_~Yuu Ika~_

Kaien memberikan sekaleng jus pada Ichigo yang masih memandang langit dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tidak tega melihat keadaan Ichigo saat ini. Ia pasti sangat terpukul Rukia mengacuhkan dirinya. Apalagi Rukia tak mau berbicara setiap kali ia ajak. Ia merasa kesal? Tidak, ia hanya merasa bodoh dengan keadaan dirinya sendiri. Kelakuannya yang dengan ceroboh membuat Rukia terluka. Ia telah membuat Rukia menangis!

"Hei, Jeruk!" seru Kaien. "Kau masih terus melamun?"

Ichigo masih tetap dalam posisi yang sama, ia tak menyentuh jus yang diberikan Kaien.

"Aku sudah kalah..."

"Kalah karena apa?"

"Kebodohanku," Ichigo memegang kepalanya. "aku hampir menyentuhnya dan membuatnya takut, lalu aku dengan kejam mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Sangat tidak dewasa kan?"

Kaien mengangguk.

"Kau sadar akan hal itu, lalu mengapa kau masih melakukannya, Baka Ichigo?" kata Kaien meneguk jus yang juga dibelinya. "Menyebalkan melihat dirimu yang seperti ini Ichigo. Sekarang, lakukan hal yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua. Saling minta maaf dan kembali menjadi keluarga yang utuh! Biar aku mendengar lagi suara ciap-ciap kalian berdua setiap pagi."

Ichigo merapatkan memeluk kedua lututnya. Matanya yang kosong terus menatap ke depan. Ia benar-benar menjadi baka kali ini. Rukia yang tak mau memandangnya terus terbayang.

"Aku egois ya Kaien?" katanya kemudian. "Aku terlalu mencintainya, tapi dia..."

Ichigo menutup matanya. Ia ingat ekspresi Rukia ketika hendak dicium olehnya. Ekspresi yang benar-benar membuatnya hancur. Lalu ia menghela napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Rukia tidak seperti aku, ia akan sulit menerimaku lagi..." Ia berdiri dan segera meninggalkan Kaien di tengah gerahnya udara musim panas. Panas yang menusuk hingga seperti menerobos kulit Ichigo. sama seperti hatinya kali ini.

'Dasar...' batin Kaien meneguk habis jusnya. "Kau terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan Ichigo!" serunya pada Ichigo yang sudah jauh di belakangnya.

Ichigo tak menoleh, tapi ia mendengarkannya.

_~Yuu Ika~_

Rukia tak pergi ke sekolah. Sudah 2 hari memang. Ia masih terpikir banyak hal. Ia juga tidak terlalu banyak bicara, bahkan mengubris tentang hal yang sudah terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Isshin yang juga berada di rumah karena tidak berani juga menanyakan apa-apa, takut menyinggung perasaan Rukia yang paling dalam. Baginya yang penting Rukia sudah kembali.

"Rukiaaaa~" teriaknya ketika masuk ke kamar Rukia yang penuh dengan hiasan chappy itu. Dilihatnya putri kecilnya itu sedang membaca buku dengan tenang di meja belajarnya.

"Ya?" tanya Rukia pelan menghindar dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Isshin selembut mungkin. "Dari pagi kau belum sarapan."

Rukia tersenyum sekilas dan menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja Tou-san, tak usah khawatir. Dan juga...aku tidak lapar sama sekali."

"Begitu..." Isshin menghela napas, kecewa karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa. "Tou-san ke bawah dulu ya!"

"Ngg...Tou-san!" panggil Rukia ketika Isshin hendak membuka pintu.

"Ada apa Rukia?"

Rukia berdiri dalam keadaan tertunduk dalam. Ia masih bingung mesti bicara apa.

"Ano..."

"Ya?" Isshin mendekat untuk mendengar dengan jelas apa yang ingin dikatakan Rukia.

"Maukah kau..." Rukia menelan semua keraguannya. "Maukah kau menceritakan sedikit tentang orang tua kandungku?"

Isshin tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ya, memang sudah waktunya Rukia tahu!

_~Yuu Ika~_

Mata berwarna abu-abu itu menatap lurus ke luar jendela kamarnya. Ini tahun ke berapa saat ia kehilangan gadis itu. Gadis bermata violet indah yang lembut. Kemana violetnya itu? Kemana menghilangnya?

"Kuchiki-sama!" panggil seseorang dari luar kamarnya, mengetuk pintu berulang kali.

"Ya, masuk!" serunya, pandangannya tak beralih dari langit biru yang indah. Musim panas sekarang telah menghapuskan kenangan musim semi. Musim sangat tenang dipenuhi sakura yang bermekaran.

"Maaf, Kuchiki-sama!" sahut orang yang dikenalnya sebagai asistennya, Yamada Hanatarou. "Ada seseorang yang mau bertemu dengan anda, katanya ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan."

"Siapa?"

"Unohana Retsu, pianis terkenal itu." sahut Hanatarou.

"Suruh dia menunggu di ruang tamu!"

"Ya, baiklah!" sosok pemuda bermata kuyu dan polos itu menghilang dibalik pintu dari kayu mahoni yang ukurannya lebih dari satu meter.

_~Yuu Ika~_

"Ichigo!" teriakkan itu lagi membuat ingatan Ichigo tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu buyar.

"Ya, kenapa lagi Senna?" tanyanya jengkel melihat kelakuan gadis berambut ungu itu. Sudah lama gadis itu menjadi teman sekelas sekaligus rivalnya dalam pelajaran bahasa Jepang. Mereka kadang-kadang sering cekcok di kelas karena masalah kecil.

"Aku mau bicara!" kata gadis itu kemudian. Mata orangenya menatap mata coklat Ichigo dengan serius, tak seperti biasanya.

"Ya, sudah bicara saja sekarang!" seru Ichigo yang sedang asyik bersantai di bangkunya. "Biasanya urusan yang tidak penting seperti, 'Ah, aku benci dengan cowok itu!' atau 'Ichigo bagaimana dengan pita baruku?' atau 'Kenapa rambutmu berwarna-"

Senna menarik tangan Ichigo keluar kelas hingga mereka berdua sampai di taman belakang sekolah. Senna kemudian menatap Ichigo dengan lembut dan dalam. Ichigo hanya kaget melihat tingkah gadis itu yang tidak biasa.

"Kau tahu, belakangan ini aku susah tidur." kata Senna kemudian.

"Ah, ya?" sahut Ichigo sambil memegang dagu dan berpikir solusi apa yang tepat. "Kau perlu minum obat tidur!"

"Bukan itu, Baka!" serunya membuat telinga Ichigo hampir tuli. "Aku tak tahu, mungkin aku sudah gila atau bagaimana, tapi...akhirnya aku mulai menyadari beberapa hal yang membuatku tak bisa tidur."

"Memang hal apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Ichigo cuek masih tidak menyadari ekspresi Senna sekarang.

"BAKA!" Senna makin kesal. "Aku suka padamu Jeruk, gara-gara memikirkanmu aku tak bisa tidur!"

"Ehh?"

Senna membuang muka, wajahnya seratus persen berwarna merah.

"Itu..." Ichigo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, bingung. Banyak gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya, tapi tak seperti gadis satu ini. Saat ini pikirannya masih campur aduk. Terutama soal Rukia dan perasaannya pada adiknya itu. Ia tak mampu memberikan jawaban apa-apa buat Senna. Apalagi gadis itu tidak sekedar suka pada Ichigo, dibandingkan dari ekspresi gadis yang biasa menyatakan perasaan padanya. Senna orang yang tidak mudah menyerah, mungkin dalam soal cinta juga dia juga begitu.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Senna.

"Bukan!" sahut Ichigo. "Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" potong Senna. "Bukankah hal biasa bagimu memacari semua orang tanpa memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan orang itu?"

"Kau benar..."

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau seperti ini?" tanya Senna lagi. "Apa ada gadis lain yang sangat kau cintai?"

Deg!

Dalam pikiran Ichigo terbayang wajah Rukia. Gadis mungil itu, mata violetnya, senyumannya. Gadis yang amat dicintainya. Cinta yang teramat dalam. Tapi gadis itu malah...

_Kau itu kakakku, Kau itu Onii-sanku!_

Apa Rukia hanya menganggapnya seorang kakak? Tak pernahkah Rukia mencintainya sebagai seorang lelaki? Lalu selama ini, buat apa ia menunggu cinta itu?

"Ya, baiklah!" sahut Ichigo sambil tersenyum sebaik mungkin menutupi perasaannya.

Mata Senna membulat dan tampak senang, reflek ia memeluk Ichigo. Ichigo yang kaget balas memeluknya, membawa gadis itu dalam kehangatannya. Tapi ada perasaan yang lebih sakit yang dirasakannya dibandingkan waktu ia menerima cinta gadis-gadisnya terdahulu. Ichigo lupa kalau saat ini perasaannya benar-benar telah permanen pada Rukia.

_~Yuu Ika~_

"Ini ya." Rukia menatap makam itu dengan seksama, persis di sebelah makam Masaki. Makam lusuh yang jarang dikunjungi orang. Rumput liar yang menjalar di sisinya, dibersihkan Rukia dengan tangan kosong. Ia mencabutinya, hingga air matanya keluar. Baru kali ini ia bisa menyentuh makam ibu kandungnya. Orang yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya, bahkan ia tak tahu siapa namanya.

**Flashback**

"Ibumu sangat cantik nak." kata Isshin sekarang duduk di atas ranjang Rukia. "Ia persis sekali denganmu. Orang yang lembut dan ramah."

Rukia yang sedang duduk di kursi meja belajarnya terhenyuh sebentar, membayangkan seseorang yang berwajah mirip seperti dirinya, tapi lebih dewasa.

"Masaki yang menemukannya di tengah jalan kesakitan dan terlunta-lunta." jelasnya lagi. "Ia dalam keadaan hamil besar dan sendiri. Saat kami tanya dimana suaminya, ia menggeleng sedih dan terus menangis kesakitan. Akhirnya dalam kondisinya yang sedang tidak stabil, kau lahir. Banyak darahnya yang mesti dikorbankannya demi menyelamatkanmu."

Rukia menunduk teus membayangkan wanita itu dan meremas bajunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Awalnya, aku kira dia kan baik-baik saja. Beberapa menit setelah kami memandikanmu dan menyerahkanmu dalam pelukannya, ia masih terlihat kuat, bahkan tidak sempat istirahat untuk mengembalikan energinya yang terkuras. Ia tersenyum memelukmu dan mendendangkan sebuah lagu hingga tangis kerasmu itu mulai tak terdengar lagi. Aku tak pernah melihat wanita yang begitu kuat sampai segitunya. Ia menangis melihatmu yang mulai tertidur dan tenang, kemudian menyerahkanmu padaku. Ia tak mengenalku, aku juga tak mengenal siapa dia, tapi secara langsung ia menyerahkanmu padaku waktu itu, bukan untuk sementara, tapi untuk selamanya. Dan napasnya berakhir dengan senyum puas. Kurasa ia sudah lega akan kelahiranmu."

Air mata Rukia sudah keluar dari tadi, bibirnya bergetar.

"Ia juga menghadiahkan sebuah nama yang indah untukmu, Rukia. Rukia dari Lucia yang berarti cahaya." kata Isshin berdiri kemudian berdiri dan membelai lembut rambut hitam Rukia. "Karena kau adalah cahaya buat semua orang, terutama buat kami."

Rukia menghapus air matanya dan menatap Isshin.

"Walaupun kau bukan putri kandung kami, kami tetap menyayangimu lebih dari yang kau kira. Aku, Ichigo, Yuzu, dan Karin amat mencintaimu. Jadi jangan sesekali kau berpikir kami hanya menganggapmu sebatas anak angkat. Maaf, kalau aku tak menceritakan padamu terlebih dahulu karena aku menunggu waktu yang tepat, malah Ichigo mengatakannya sendiri dengan tenang. Tapi siapapun yang sudah menjadi anggota keluarga Kurosaki, wajib untuk disayangi dan dicintai!"

Tanpa basa-basi Rukia memeluk Isshin. Ia tak menyangka Isshin akan sebijak itu, yah, biasanya hobi cari masalah. Isshin balas memeluk putrinya itu. Ia tak pernah dipeluk oleh gadis itu, kecuali diberi pukulan dan tendangan.

"Boleh aku tahu, dimana makam ibuku?" tanya Rukia setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Isshin memegang dagunya dan menjawab, "Persis di sebelah makam Masaki, kau pasti tahu!"

**End Of Flashback**

Rukia tahu persis makam itu. Walau tak pernah diperhatikan olehnya, tiap melewati makam itu ada perasaan lain. Ada perasaan rindu dan sedih yang teramat dalam. Ia jadi mengerti kenapa setiap kali ia ke makam Masaki ia tak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan tempat itu dan ritual sembahyangnya, Rukia mulai buka suara.

"Apa kabar ibuku yang di sana? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Aku tak tahu siapa namamu, tapi aku ingin berterima kasih. Arigatou Kaa-san!"

Rukia memegang nisan tanpa nama itu.

"Semua orang yang merawatku sangat baik, ya, sangat baik! Kaa-sanku yang satu lagi," Rukia menatap makam yang ada di sebelah kirinya. "Dia menyayangiku dan selalu melindungiku dengan nyawanya. Ia seperti dirimu. Ah, aku tahu! Karena kalian berdua Kaa-sanku, makanya kalian itu persis sekali, tapi... berbeda denganku. Aku bodoh sekali! Aku hanya gadis kecil yang selalu meminta perlindungan dari kalian. Dari Tou-san dan... Ichi-nii..."

Rukia teringat seringaian jahil Ichigo saat mengerjainya, teriakkannya, juga senyumannya yang lembut. Tapi hal yang waktu itu...

"Aku tak tahu kenapa," katanya kemudian. "walau dia hampir melakukan hal itu padaku, tapi aku tak bisa membencinya. Sekarang aku sadar, memang, aku takut Ichi-nii berbuat seperti itu lagi padaku, tapi...aku lebih takut lagi kalau dia tak di sampingku, tak mengejekku, dan tak berbicara lagi denganku. Aku tak bisa kehilangannya."

Wajah Rukia langsung memerah, ia baru sadar dengan siapa ia bercerita.

"Maaf Kaa-san," bisiknya pelan. "tapi aku merasa sekarang aku sudah mulai dewasa."

_~Yuu Ika~_

"Ichi, pulang bersamaku, yuk!" seru Senna menarik lengan Ichigo saat mereka berada di locker sepatu.

"Ya, sebentar!" Ichigo segera memasang sepatunya dan berdiri. "Ayo!"

"Yuhuuu!" teriak seseorang dari belakang mereka. "Yang baru jadian, mesra sekali!"

Ichigo menoleh, didapatinya teman-temannya, Renji, Hisagi, Kira, dan Kaien. Kaien menatapnya tajam, seperti menahan amarah.

"Berisik!" celetuk Ichigo tanpa memandang Kaien.

"Ah, Ichi~" Renji mendekati Ichigo sambil menowel-nowel kerutan permanen di wajah Ichigo. "Kau tak berubah, masih saja pemalu!"

"Siapa yang pemalu, hah?" kata Ichigo kesal karena dipermainkan sahabatnya.

"Senna-chan, kau harus hati-hati dengan playboy satu ini," kata Hisagi mendekati Senna. "Dia itu sedikit sister complex, jadi kau harus bersabar pada penyakitnya yang satu itu!"

"Sister complex?" Senna menatap Ichigo, meminta jawaban.

Ichigo hanya menghela napas, "Sekarang tidak lagi!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya," sahut Ichigo tanpa menatap wajah Senna yang kelihatan penasaran. "Adikku sudah besar, buat apa mengkhawatirkan-" Drrrt!

Handphone Ichigo bergetar, sebuah panggilan masuk muncul di layarnya. Dari Tou-sannya!

"Moshi-"

"Ichigo! Rukia menghilang entah kemana dari tadi siang!" suara dari seberang kelihatan sangat panik. "Ia tak bilang apa-apa sebelum pergi!"

"Apa?" teriakkan Ichigo mengagetkan Senna yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Kau harus bantu kami mencari-" sebelum omongan itu selesai Ichigo memutuskan sambungannya dan menatap Senna. "Maaf, aku ada urusan dan...Kau pulang sendiri saja Senna!"

"Ada apa Ichigo?" tanya Kaien.

"Rukia menghilang dan sekarang Tou-san sedang mencarinya! Aku harus menyusul!"

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut!" sahut Kaien

"Ah, Ichigo!"

"Maaf!" seru Ichigo berlari bersama Kaien mulai meninggalkan Senna yang masih kaget dengan aksinya barusan.

Renji hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar, sister complex-nya memang belum hilang-hilang!"

"Kasihan Rukia-chan, dia mungkin menghilang karena sikap Ichigo yang seperti itu!" kata Kira.

"Mungkin!" sahut Hisagi. "Tapi kenapa Kaien juga ikut-ikutan? Apa ada masalah gawat ya?"

"Tidak tahu, tapi kuharap Rukia-chan segera ditemukan!" kata Renji berkaca-kaca.

"Aku harap juga begitu!" timpal Kira dan Hisagi berbarengan.

Sementara Senna hanya mematung mendengarkan celotehan kedua orang itu. Bukannya cuma adik, tapi kenapa Ichigo sangat panik. Tidak, terlalu panik! Ia memandang sesuatu yang ada di lantai. Tas sekolah Ichigo. Bahkan dia lupa benda sebesar ini? Senna segera memungut benda itu dan membawanya pulang dalam kesendirian.

_~Yuu Ika~_

"RUKIA!" sebuah teriakkan menggema di tempat itu, hingga membangunkan Rukia yang tertidur di makam ibunya. Ia memandang di sekitarnya. Langit sudah gelap dan suasana menjadi sunyi. Ia ingin pulang, tapi kerinduannya pada sosok orang yang baru dikenalnya sebagai ibu kandungnya belum lepas. Ia masih ingin di sini.

"RUKIA!" Rukia tahu persis suara siapa itu, walau samar-samar terdengarnya. Di tengah kegelapan suara itu makin mendekat dan mendekat. Hingga Rukia melihat sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan dari arah jalan keluar pemakaman.

"RUKIA! Kau di sana?" teriakkan itu terdengar agak parau.

Sampai akhirnya, mata Rukia menemukan sosok orang itu. Pemuda berambut orange itu menghentikan teriakkannya. Senyum terukir di bibirnya saat melihat Rukia sedang terduduk di makam itu dalam kondisi baik. Di tangan kanannya sebuah senter, meyilaukan mata Rukia.

"Ruki...ah!" Ichigo terduduk, ia melepas lelahnya. Keringatnya mengucur deras. Napas-napasnya kelihatan tak teratur. Ia seperti habis lari maraton.

"Ichi-nii...kau di sini?" tanya Rukia tak percaya.

"Tentu saja...hosh...cebol!" serunya. "Kau menghilang tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, siapa yang tidak panik dan khawatir?"

"..." Rukia tak mampu berkata-kata lagi dan matanya berkaca-kaca kembali. Ia memandang Ichigo yang telah berjuang menemukannya.

"Ayo pulang, semua sudah menunggu!" seru Ichigo segera berdiri lagi.

"Sebentar," Rukia berdiri dan kemudian menutup doanya dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada ibunya.

Ichigo juga ikut berdoa di samping Rukia. Entah doa apa yang diucapkannya pada makam tak bernama itu. Tapi Rukia yang menyadari hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

'Kaa-san, ini lah Ichi-niiku!' bisiknya.

_~Yuu Ika~_

Senna mengeluarkan semua yang ada di dalam tas Ichigo. Ia memeriksanya sakunya satu-persatu. Ia tak melihat sesuatu yang dicurigainya sebagai barang bukti bahwa playboy jeruk itu punya pacar lain selain dirinya. Senna menghela napas, lega! Tapi ia heran kenapa Ichigo selalu putus dengan pacar-pacar yang dulu? Kenapa tak pernah ada yang bertahan sampai satu bulan.

_Hati-hati dia sister complex!_

Terngiang di kepalanya ucapan Hisagi. Ya, kadang-kadang kalau seorang kekasih memberi perhatian lebih pada adiknya sering membuat jengkel, tapi... tak bisa juga dijadikan alasan kuat kenapa Ichigo selalu memutuskan pacar-pacarnya.

Senna menjadi penasaran sendiri. Ia tak mau nasib hubungannya seperti teman-temannya yang pernah menyukai Ichigo dan menjadi pacarnya. Cuma jadi pajangan dan dibuang begitu saja. Ia sering mendengar keluhan Neil, teman satu klub drama dengannya. Ichigo tak pernah menyentuh tangannya, bahkan menciumnya sekalipun. Aneh sekali, bukan?

Senna segera memasukkan segala sesuatu yang sudah dikeluarkannya dari tas Ichigo. Saat mengambil buku tulis Ichigo, ia melihat sebuah kertas kecil terjatuh. Lebih tepatnya sebuah foto!

Senna memungutnya dan melihat dengan seksama. 'Foto ini...'

Ichigo dan seorang gadis yang lebih pendek darinya, seperti anak SMP, tapi di foto itu gadis itu kelihatan dewasa. Senna tahu persis siapa dia. Gadis kecil yang selalu pulang bersama Ichigo saat mereka kelas satu SMA. Gadis itu... adik Ichigo. Tak ada yang salah. Hanya saja Senna menyadari ada yang berbeda. Ichigo lebih berekspresi dibandingkan ketika ia berada di kelas. Ia kelihatan begitu bahagia dan mereka berdua tersenyum hangat.

'Seperti orang yang sedang kasmaran saja!' batin Senna.

"Eh?" Senna terkejut dengan pemikirannya barusan. Dengan banyak pertanyaan yang menggantung dipikirannya, Senna memasukkan semua barang-barang Ichigo ke tempat semula, termasuk foto itu!

_~Yuu Ika~_

"Kau sudah mandi?" tanya Ichigo mendekati Rukia yang sedang berada di beranda kecil yang ada di sebelah kamar Ichigo.

"Sudah!" sahut Rukia sambil terus memandang indahnya penjuru langit malam itu.

Dalam balutan piyama long dress bergambar chappy pun Rukia kelihatan manis. Tapi tetap saja tubuh Rukia tak lebih besar dari tubuh Senna yang dipeluknya tadi siang. Rukia masih terlalu muda menurut Ichigo, apalagi menerima perlakuannya yang membabi buta saat itu.

"Maaf..." kata Ichigo kemudian.

Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya. "Kurasa kau sudah berkali-kali berkata maaf padaku!"

Mata coklat yang bening itu beradu dengan violet indah Rukia.

"Untuk semua hal yang kulakukan padamu, maaf!"

Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya. Otaknya yang dari tadi sudah segar malah teringat kembali kejadian itu. Tanpa sadar, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Aku sudah melupakannya, tenang saja!" katanya. "Lagipula... otakmu kan memang kurang beres."

"Apa kau bilang?" kata Ichigo emosi.

"Habis diputusi pacarmu kan, ya kan?"

"Dari mana kau dapat teori seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo mengingat apa yang dikatakan Rukia seperti bukan dirinya saja.

"Kaien-senpai!" sahut Rukia menyeringai jahil. "Katanya, kau frustasi karena diputuskan pacarmu dan berniat membalasnya dengan membawaku jalan-jalan. Kau mengira dia membuntutimu, makanya kau buat dia cemburu dengan berusaha menciumku..." Rukia memelankan suaranya pada kata 'mencium'.

"Apa?" teriak Ichigo kesal, entah apa yang dikatakan Kaien, tapi ia lega dengan sikap Rukia yang mulai seperti biasa padanya. "Terserahlah!"

Rukia tertawa kecil.

"Kau malu kan?"

"Tidak!"

"Katakan iya, jeruk!"

"Kubilang tidak, midget!"

"Midget? Apa itu?"

"Julukan yang pantas buat orang pendek sepertimu!"

"Apppaaaa?" Rukia hendak menjambak rambut Ichigo, tapi...

Jreng! Sebuah boneka kelinci putih tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Ini..."

"Chappy ini kesepian karena ditinggalkan pemiliknya yang tiba-tiba menghilang," kata Ichigo. "sekarang, ia menemukannya dan tidak merasa kesepian!"

Rukia mengambil boneka itu dari tangan Ichigo dan memeluknya.

"Arigatou." katanya pelan. Ia senang, Ichigo mencarinya malam itu. Lalu ia memegang dadanya. Detakan yang cepat tadi terdengar lebih cepat lagi, berkali-kali lipat. Semakin terasa, Rukia semakin merasakan perasaan itu ada dan nyata...

Lalu keduanya bersenda gurau lagi dalam gelap malam yang disinari ribuan bintang, seperti buih-buih di lautan gelap. Semakin lama keduanya hanya menganggap perasaan yang menganggunya hati mereka hanya angin lalu. Tapi apa mereka tahu apa yang terjadi esok?

_~Yuu Ika~_

Mata abu-abu itu mulai menampakkan hasrat, saat ia menatap foto gadis bermata violet indah itu. Bingkai emas yang melapisi foto itu seolah pertanda betapa berharganya orang yang ada di sana. Mata violet yang kelihatan riang menekan tuts-tuts piano. Gaun berwarna senada dengan matanya membuat kecantikan gadis itu makin bersinar. Ia mulai bisa berpikir jernih setelah beberapa tahun, ia mulai mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannnya. Ia membawa foto gadis bermata violet itu ke dalam kopernya.

**Flashback**

"Ada apa?" tanya pria itu ketus.

"Kuchiki-san, aku tahu kau tak suka kehadiranku, tapi..."

"Kau bisa memesan alat musik pada bawahanku yang lain tak usah datang ke rumahku!" potong pria itu. "Aku tak suka orang lain yang sok berakrab-akrab denganku!"

"Aku bukan orang lain, aku kan teman seangkatan denganmu, oh, bukan teman juga sih tepatnya..."

"Mau apa sih kau ke sini?" teriak pria itu setelah habis kesabarannya.

"Duduk lah dengan tenang Kuchiki-san!" kata wanita itu menikmati teh yang dihidangkan pelayan rumah pria itu. "Kau selalu begitu, makanya musikmu tidak punya jiwa kata Yamamoto-sensei, atau karena cucunya yang kau bawa kabur dan..."

"DIAM!" kemarahan pria itu mulai menyulut. Wajah dinginnya menunjukkan garis-garis kemarahannya.

"Takut mengakui dosa masa lalu?" tanya wanita itu dengan wajah tenang. "Memang hanya kau seorang Kuchiki yang tak tahu diri!"

"A, a, aku..." Ia berusaha menahan sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Mau apa kau?"

Gadis itu dengan santai mengalihkan pandangannya. Rumah itu begitu luas, bahkan tamannya yang hijau tampak indah. "Aku ke Karakura dan bertemu Ukitake, kau tahu kan teman kita dulu, sekarang dia mengajar di SMP san-"

"Cukup!" kata pria bermata abu-abu itu sambil memukul meja yang ada di hadapan wanita berkepang itu. "Katakan apa maumu?"

"Sabar, Kuchiki-san! Masa' kau yang dijuluki pangeran es ini tak bisa bersabar sama sekali?" kata wanita itu tak gentar.

Pria itu lalu duduk lagi di kursinya dengan tenang.

"Kulanjutkan ya," katanya. "Ia mengajakku bermain musik bersama murid-muridnya yang polos dan imut-imut. Kulihat seseorang, dia violetmu."

Mata pria itu membulat dan menatap wanita itu kaget.

"Violet yang sudah kau cari ke ujung dunia itu ada di Karakura. Ia memainkan lagu Gavotte dengan lincahnya. Ah, manisnya!"

"Ka, kau serius?" tanya pria itu tak percaya.

"Apa aku pernah berbohong Kuchiki-san?"

**End Of Flashback**

"Yamada?" tanyanya pada pemuda bermata kuyu di depannya. "Sudah kau siap kan semua?"

Pemuda di depannya membungkuk.

"Sudah Kuchiki-sama, limosinnya sudah menunggu di luar!" sahutnya.

Ia menarik kopernya keluar kamarnya yang luas dan nyaman itu. Ia melihat asistennya lagi.

"Kau urusi perusahaan saat aku pergi!"

"Ta, tapi Kuchiki-sama besok kan..."

"Turuti saja perintahku!" kata pria itu dengan nada yang sama dengan raut wajahnya, dingin.

"Ba, baik!"

Dengan langkah yang tergesa ia masuk ke dalam limosinnya. Limosin berwarna hitam itu mulai melaju melewati jalanan aspal perumahan mewah di Tokyo. Terus melaju, tapi tak seperti pikiran pria itu yang tetap, tetap berada di masa lalu, waktu yang terus berjalan 14 tahun yang lalu. Saat pertama ia bertemu violet indah itu. Pemilik mata seindah batu permata bernama Amethys itu.

**TBC**

Ah, tidak! Sebanyak ini? Yuu harap para pembaca fic ini tak lelah membacanya *ditabok reader*. Gomen... :'(*nangis gaje* . Ya, sudahlah! Lagipula sudah terlanjur dibuat, tapi gomen lagi, Yuu nggak nampilin HitsuHina di chapter ini. Tapi di chapter depan pasti ada dan lebih banyak! Terima kasih berat buat yang udah ngereview, Yuu seneng ^^! Inilah jawaban reviewanmu:

**aRaRaNcHa : **Ukitake memang keren banget, makanya Yuu bikin sesekali Ukitake jadi guru musik. Tenang saja, kalo Acha-san terus mengikuti fic ini pasti bakal tahu siapa pemuda itu *hehehe, maunya;p*. Tenang semuanya akan baik-baik saja, termasuk chappynya! Byakun? Ok, chap besok bakal ngejelasin semuanya.

**Riztichimaru : **Rizt-san jangan mati, mati dan jadi arwah penasaran maksudnya, hehehe! Tenang Yuu update, nih!

**Mika Zaoldyeck-623 : **Ya, tapi gomen na sai, di chap ini Yuu nggak nampilin HitsuHina. Kalaupun ditampilin takut kesannya maksa, tapi keberadaan mereka punya pengaruh besar, kok! Ya, Senna jadi pacar Ichi! Tunggu aja deh mau ngapain dia!

**sava kaladze : **Sava-san jangan ikut-ikutan frustasi, Ichigo biarkan saja dia *dikejar Ichigo yang bawa zangetsu, uwaa!*

**ZieraInc0ol : **Ah, arigatou Zie-san! *nangis gaje*, Yuu terharu nih! Ok, semangat!

**Sagara Ryuuki :** Arigatou! Yuu siap update nih!

**rukiahinata : **Um...ayo kita lihat ntar! (^^) v

**Zheone Quin : **Sabar Zheone-san, ntar Rukia pasti bakal di kissing kok, tapi nggak tahu kapan! Ya, banyak banget, Yuu bakal perhatiin deh! Tapi tanda seru nggak selalu buat kalimat perintah, bisa juga sebagai penekanan intonasi dari pembicaraan. *ditendang Zheone karena sok tau!* (^^)v, tapi makasih atas nasehatnya!

**Jiya Mukherjee : **Nggak papa Jiya-san! Nih, chap yang kamu tunggu!

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend' : **Tenang, So-Chand! Rukia akan dilindungi Ichi-niinya, hehehe...

**girlinlightblue : **Ok, sepertinya kamu sudah bisa menebak semuanya! Semuanya akan jelas kalo girlinlightblue baca chap selanjutnya *ditabok*

**Narunaru : **Arigatou Naru-kun! Jangan takut mati penasaran karena kamu yang bakal dilatih nakutin orang! *digentayangin ma Naru*

**Ichikawa Ami : **Tenang Ami-san! Ya, Ichi kabur githu aja ninggalin Ruki! Sabar, mereka masih SMP, kalo mereka dibuat lebih dewasa, rating fic ini jadi M donk! *ditendang Ami-san*. Semua ada prosesnya kok!

**Kurosaki Kuchiki : **Fiki-san memang sangat hebat meramalkan kejadian ini ^^b! Tenang, Rukia tak sefrustasi itu. Masih muda jangan frustasi kayak yang buat fic ini, hehehe

**Ryuku S. A .J : **Ya, itu memang kewajiban seorang suami! Yosh, Yuu juga deg2an jadinya.

**tara : **Ariigatou, tara-san! udah update nih!

**sarsaraway20 :** Ya, shock banget, tapi jangan ikut-ikutan kayak Ichigo yang seperti itu! Hehehe...v(^^)v

Maaf kalo rada ngawur, Yuu udah mulai masuk ke alam beta alias ngatuk. Sekarang ayo review! Ayo!

-pleaseREVIEWplease-


	6. Violet Story

My Little Sister come back again! Gomen, UAS telah menyita waktu Yuu untuk mengerjakan fic ini! Tapi Yuu tetap setia untuk melanjutkannya. Yuu memikirkan chapter ini dalam waktu yang lumayan panjang. Karena ada special pairing 'ByakuHisa', salah satu pairing kesukaan Yuu! Selamat membaca, ya!

**Pairing : **IchiRuki slight IchiSenna slight ByakuHisa(special pairing)

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje

**Disclaimer : **Punya Tite-san, tapi fic ini punya Yuu!

**Summary : **Tentang kenangan yang tak lekang oleh waktu. Cinta yang selalu mekar di musim semi. Perasaan yang semakin sulit untuk dimengerti.

**My Little Sister**

**Chapter 6**

**Flashback**

Semua berpandangan padanya ketika ia melewati koridor di sepanjang kelas. Pandangan mata kagum, iri, dan heran. Semua bercampur menjadi tatapan yang semakin tak di mengerti. Mata abu-abu itu terus berjalan melewati semua orang tanpa menghiraukan bisik yang dilontarkan mulut-mulut itu. Ia tetap dengan gaya dingin dan sedikit angkuhnya.

"Kau tahu, Kuchiki mampu menguasai semua lagu Chopin hanya dalam satu minggu!"

"Ya, katanya ia menguasainya hanya dalam satu kali permainan."

"Keluarga Kuchiki kan memang dianugerahi bakat yang luar biasa. Kecerdasan musikal yang tinggi!"

"Ya, memang mengagumkan sekali! Selain itu ia juga sering disejajarkan dengan pianis Jepang kelas dunia!"

"Hm, ya, tapi kalau keturunannya seperti itu, ya percuma saja! Semuanya di sini berjuang dengan kemampuan sendiri!"

"Payah!"

Lelaki muda yang baru berusia 19 tahun itu segera mempercepat langkahnya, menghindari tatapan per tatapan. Ia tak suka pujian apalagi cemoohan itu.

'Manusia tak berguna!' pikirnya sambil terus memegang kumpulan partitur yang disimpannya dalam sebuah map berwarna hitam.

Setelah lama berjalan, melewati satu koridor ke koridor satunya. Ia sudah melewati satu gedung untuk ke gedung yang di tujunya. Akhirnya, ia berhenti di sebuah pintu besar yang tingginya sekitar 2 meteran dan dihiasi ukiran-ukiran indah di badan pintu itu. Ia membukanya perlahan. Dilihatnya ruangan bergaya eropa itu, banyak ukiran dan ornamen indah. Di tengah ruangan di sediakan dua grand piano berwarna hitam. Ada beberapa kursi yang disediakan untuk para peserta. Ia meyakinkan dirinya untuk duduk di bangku terdepan, walau sudah ada dua orang yang menghuninya. Tinggal dua lagi yang tersisa untuk bangku depan.

Pemuda itu mendekat dan duduk di sebelah gadis dengan gaya kepangan ke depan yang aneh dan seorang lagi, di sebelah gadis itu pemuda seusianya yang memiliki senyum seperti rubah. Dengan gaya yang seperti biasa, dingin dan angkuh sambil membuka buku partitur.

"Kuchiki Byakuya kan?" sapa gadis di sebelahnya itu. "Aku Unohana Retsu, douzou yoroshiku!"

"Hm," sahutnya dengan tenang tanpa memandang yang berkenalan dengannya. Ia malah terus terpaku pada partiturnya.

"Aku Ichimaru Gin!" seru pemuda di sebelah wanita itu.

"Aku Kuchiki Byakuya!" sahut pria bermata abu-abu bernama Kuchiki Byakuya itu, sekali lagi tanpa memandang kedua orang yang ada di sebelahnya.

Unohana melirik partitur milik Byakuya. Pemuda itu tengah sibuk menatap lagu berjudul 'Polonaise Brillante No.1'. Lagu yang lumayan susah dibawakan dengan piano ataupun biola.

"Kau suka musik Henryk Wieniawski?" tanyanya kemudian. "Itu kan tergolong musik yang sulit kan? 'Polonaise', aku pernah membawakannya di kontes piano tahun lalu, tapi masih banyak kesalahan yang kulakukan. Nada tingginya harus dibawakan dengan tajam ya?"

Byakuya tetap diam dan masih terpaku pada partiturnya.

"Tapi kalau untuk orang sepertimu, aku yakin pasti sangat bagus memainkannya!" tambah Unohana.

"Aku tak butuh komentarmu!" desis Byakuya pelan.

Unohana tak kaget mendengarnya, walau setelah itu ia memilih diam. Ia tertarik dengan sifat orang di sebelahnya itu. Rival yang tak terlalu mengecewakan menurutnya.

Beberapa kursi sudah penuh diisi oleh siswa-siswa terpilih yang bisa mengikuti kontes itu. Ini seleksi awal untuk memilih salah seorang yang pantas untuk mewakili kompetisi piano tingkat dunia di Paris. Byakuya melirik bangku di sebelahnya yang masih kosong. Tak ada yang mau mengisinya.

'Ya, sudahlah!' batinnya.

"Selamat datang di Kontes musik ke-7 Sekolah Tinggi Musik Tokyo." kata MC yang membuka acara itu yang merupakan salah seorang guru yang mengajar di sana, Kyouraku-sensei. "Kalian adalah orang terpilih dari sekian banyak mahasiswa yang ada di sekolah ini. Kami memilih kalian berdasarkan nilai kalian mulai dari semester awal. Jadi kami memilih kalian tak asal-asalan, semuanya murni dari hasil kerja keras kalian selama ini. Pemenang dari kontes ini akan kami pilih sebagai peserta dari Jepang yang mewakili kompetisi piano tingkat dunia di Paris."

Semua peserta berbisik, membayangkan kepergian mereka ke Paris. Unohana dan Gin cuma tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata Kyouraku-sensei barusan. Keduanya tampak berhasrat sekali melihat semangat dari peserta lain. Sementara Byakuya masih sibuk dengan partitur-partiturnya.

"Saya akan memulainya dengan peserta pertama dari Unohana Retsu dengan 'Piano Sonata In A Mayor' dari Mozart!" seru Kyouraku-sensei. "Kepada Unohana dipersilahkan maju!"

Unohana berdiri dan tersenyum sambil berjalan ke arah salah satu grand piano. Ia duduk dengan anggunnya dan menatap piano itu dengan seksama. Ia rindu menekan tuts-tuts hitam putih itu. Selalu, ia berlatih setiap malam. Perlahan Unohana pun memulai permainannya. Ia benar-benar meresapi permainan pianonya. Jari-jarinya yang lincah memainkan dengan baik nada yang diingatnya. Musik itu sudah dikenal banyak orang sehingga ia harus bekerja ekstra keras untuk mendapatkan hasil terbaik.

Byakuya mendengarkan permainan Unohana yang terdengar sangat rapi dan hati-hati. Ia tak terlalu suka, tapi lumayan dan ia cukup menikmati.

Permainannya pun berakhir dan diiringi dengan tepuk tangan. Unohana kembali ke tempat duduk dengan senyum lebar. Wajahnya serasa lega dan bahagia, ia bermain dengan baik, menurutnya.

"Kau hebat!" puji Gin.

"Arigatou!" lalu ia memandang ke Byakuya yang masih dalam posisi yang sama. "Bagaimana?"

"Tak terlalu buruk!" katanya pelan. "Tapi tak bagus juga kalau memainkan piano dengan sangat hati-hati. Kau pikir musik adalah jalan raya, sehingga kau harus dengan hati-hati untuk menyeberanginya."

Unohana tersenyum getir. 'Begitu..' pikirnya. Ia tak menyalahkan Byakuya. Ia menyadari permainan tadi kentara dengan sikap hati-hatinya.

"Arigatou!" serunya.

Satu persatu peserta maju dan menunjukkan bakat musik yang luar biasa. Unohana memandang ke arah Byakuya. Pemuda itu tak bergerak dari partiturnya sejak awal. Ia kelihatan tak tertarik dengan musik-musik yang dimainkan orang-orang itu. Ia penasaran, apa yang bisa membuat pemuda itu sedikit menoleh.

"Ok, selanjutnya Kuchiki Byakuya 'Polonaise Brillante No. 1' dari Henryk Wieniawski!"

Semua orang memandang Byakuya. Wajah yang rupawan dan penuh pesona itu mendekati grand piano. Semua juri memandang dengan seksama. Namanya yang memang sudah terkenal semakin menarik perhatian para peserta.

"Dia Kuchiki Byakuya, keren!" celetuk seorang peserta.

"Yang terkenal itu!"

Bisik-bisik itu segera hilang saat Byakuya memandang ke semua orang. Pandangan yang tajam. Ia ingin musiknya di dengar. Ia tak suka suara lain mengganggunya. Permainan Byakuya dimulai dengan beberapa nada yang terdengar jelas dan tajam. Permainan jari yang cerdas. Byakuya memiliki kecerdasaan musikal yang tinggi. Setiap nada yang dimainkannya seolah hidup dan membuat semua orang merinding.

'Dia saingan yang sangat berat!' kata Unohana dalam hati.

Musik yang cekatan dan sangat keras. Teknik tingkat tinggi yang mampu membuat semua juri terpana. Byakuya adalah satu paket yang complete. Tampan dan berbakat!

"Bagus!" seru Kyouraku sambil bertepuk tangan, juri-juri pun juga ikut. Permainan Byakuya meninggalkan kesan yang dalam.

Ia melangkah ke kursinya sambil tetap dalam keadaan dingin. Duduk dengan tenang tanpa memandang orang lain yang juga memandangnya. Beberapa gadis yang melihatnya terpesona akan ketampanannya.

"Yamamoto Hisana!" panggil Kyouraku.

Tak ada yang menyahut ataupun maju.

"Yamamoto Hisana, ada?"

Tak ada sahutan. Byakuya tak peduli, ia cuma terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama memikirkan bagaimana permainannya tadi. Unohana tak memberi komentari apa-apa. Ia kehilangan kata-kata. Permainan piano Byakuya yang tersohor akhirnya didengarnya. Lebih bagus dari bayangannya.

"Kalau begitu—"

Krek!

"Tunggu!" seru seseorang diiringi dengan pintu besar yang terbuka itu yang membuat semua orang kaget. Mereka melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang sedang mengatur napasnya. Ia memakai gaun berenda putih lengan panjang dan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna senada. Wajah cantiknya tampak berkeringat karena sepertinya habis berlari.

"Maaf, aku telat!" katanya mendekati Kyouraku.

"Kau..."

"Aku Yamamoto Hisana!" katanya.

"Cucu Yama-ji?"

Gadis bernama Hisana itu mengangguk. Semua pandangan menatap kaget padanya, termasuk Byakuya. Yama-ji adalah salah satu maestro terkenal yang juga merupakan pianis terbaik tingkat dunia. Semua mulai berbisik lagi. Mereka tak menyangka Yama-ji punya seorang cucu perempuan, cantik lagi.

"Ya, duduklah dulu, kau tenangkan dirimu dulu!" kata Kyouraku. "Giliranmu akan kupindahkan sebagai peserta terakhir."

"Arigatou!" Hisana membungkuk dan berjalan ke kursi kosong di sebelah Byakuya. Mereka bertemu pandang dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Ada perasaan yang menggelitik rongga dada keduanya saat bertemu. Mata violet indah itu tak lepas dari mata abu-abu Byakuya. Tapi mereka langsung sadar dan saling melepaskan pandangan. Unohana melihat semua itu. Perubahan ekspresi Byakuya saat melihat Hisana.

Kyouraku-sensei pun memanggil peserta lain

"Kau yang barusan bermain?" tanya Hisana dengan suara lembutnya saat duduk di sebelah Byakuya.

"Hm...ya!" sahut Byakuya tanpa melihatnya ke arah gadis itu.

"Sangat keren!" pujinya. "Aku mendengar sekilas. Tadi aku tersesat karena aku belum pernah ke gedung ini sebelumnya. Aku kebingungan mencari ruangan. Tapi berkat permainanmu aku menemukan jalan ke ruangan ini."

Byakuya pura-pura tak mendengar. Ia tak mengerti perasaannya sekarang. Gadis aneh itu terus berceloteh dan menganggunya. Padahal ia tak suka diganggu oleh orang lain, tapi kenapa kali ini ia tak keberatan.

"Aku akan memainkan 'Serenade' karya Franz Schubert, tapi aku belum memberi tahu panitia atau siapapun." katanya sambil menggenggam erat tangannya. "Baru kau yang kuberitahu!"

Byakuya menatap gadis di sebelahnya. Wajah cantiknya yang putih itu merona. Terlihat kegugupan dalam nada bicaranya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku ikut kontes, jadi aku merasa sedikit minder dengan orang-orang seperti kalian." tuturnya dengan manis dan menatap Byakuya. Violet yang indah sekali di bola matanya. Tampak bersinar membuat Byakuya yang terpana. "Tapi mendengar musikmu tadi aku merasa percaya diri. Arigatou!"  
Byakuya tak menjawab apa-apa. Ia terus memandangi wajah cantik Hisana yang lembut.

"Yamamoto Hisana!" panggil Kyouraku-sensei.

"Giliranku," bisik Hisana. "Akan kupersembahkan lagu ini, dengarkan ya!"

Gadis itu beranjak, berjalan dengan anggun dan pelan. Rambut hitamnya itu terurai indah. Pandangannya mengarah pada semua orang. Ia tersenyum dan duduk di hadapan grand piano itu. Ia ingin permainannya didengar. Kemudian ia menatap Byakuya yang belum melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis itu. Gadis itu sedikit mengangguk.

'Dengarkan ya!' batinnya seolah Byakuya mendengar kata hatinya.

Jari mungil yang kurus dan panjangnya menyentuh piano dengan sangat lembut, cekatan, dan penuh penghayatan. Musik sendu pun mulai terdengar dari nada demi nada yang dimainkannya. Ia menutupi matanya meresapi setiap tuts yang ditekannya. Gadis itu seolah menyatu dengan pianonya. Ia hidup dengan lagu yang terdengar pilu dan menyedihkan itu.

Byakuya?

Ia terhenyuh. Tatapan tak percaya darinya. Permainan gadis itu punya jiwa yang sangat dalam. Ada beberapa nada yang salah, tapi itu semua tertutupi dengan penghayatan yang luar biasa menurutnya. Ia merasa kecewa pada dirinya. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Selama ini ia tak pernah mengakui keberadaan orang lain. Sekarang...

.

"Hebat! Sudah kuduga!" seru seseorang pemuda berambut putih panjang yang sedang membaca papan pengumuman. "Kau hebat, Byakuya!"

Byakuya yang melihat namanya terpampang di sebuah selebaran. Ia menang dan akan pergi ke Paris. Ia akan berkompetisi dengan pianis hebat dunia sekitar dua bulan lagi. Tapi hatinya merasa tak tenang. Gadis yang dinilainya aneh itu telah menyihirnya. Ia merasa kalah setelah mendengarkan permainan gadis itu. Permainan yang pertama kali diakuinya sangat hebat.

"Kau harus senang!" temannya itu menepuk bahu Byakuya.

"Apa aku harus senang, hal ini terlihat membosankan di mataku Jushiro!" katanya dengan nada yang terdengar lemah di telinga temannya itu, Ukitake Jushiro. "Aku merasa tak pantas ikut kompetisi itu!"

"Lho, kenapa?" Tanya Ukitake kaget, ia tak pernah melihat Byakuya sepesimis itu. "Kau itu hebat, permainan pianomu sangat keren. Aku saja sebagai temanmu dari kecil tahu kau, kau punya kemampuan yang tak dimiliki banyak orang!"

"Kecerdasan musikal?" tanya Byakuya.

Ukitake mengangguk.

"Orang mana yang memiliki kemampuan seperti itu, selain KAU!"

"Ada!" kata Byakuya, ia teringat gadis bermata violet itu. "Dia..."

"Kuchiki-san!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan, ia berlari menuju ke arah Byakuya. Gadis itu berhenti dan mengatur napas baik-baik. "Se...hosh...selamat atas ke...hosh... kemenanganmu!"

Byakuya tak menjawab. Kenapa gadis itu ada di sini? Padahal ia tak mau menemuinya gadis itu sekarang. Ia masih kesal, kenapa ia bisa mengakui kehebatan permainan piano gadis itu?

"Kau..." Ukitake mengingat wajah gadis yang mendekati Byakuya itu, ia sepertinya pernah melihat gadis itu.

"Yamamoto Hisana!" sahut Hisana. "Panggil Hisana saja!"

"Ya, Hisana-san, kau kan pernah menonton pertunjukkanku di kafe Cokkie dan memberi sepotong Cake padaku!" seru Ukitake.

"Permainan biola Ukitake-san memang bagus!" ujar Hisana menatap lembut kepada Ukitake.

"Ah, tidak juga!" sahut Ukitake tersipu. "Aku suka memainkannya makanya kumainkan!"

Byakuya memperhatikan tatapan itu, ia sedikit jengkel.

"Aku pergi dulu!" katanya menerobos batas percakapan Ukitake dan Hisana.

"Tunggu!" Hisana menarik lengannya. "Ada yang ingin aku—"

"Lepas!" serunya kesal menepis tangan Hisana dan melangkah dengan cepat menjauhi gadis itu.

"Maaf, Hisana-san!" kata Ukitake dan menyusul Byakuya.

Hisana memandangi kepergian pemuda itu dengan tatapan sedih. Ia sudah menyiapkannya. Sebuah hadiah untuk Byakuya, tapi hadiah itu masih utuh di dalam tasnya.

.

Byakuya meyelesaikan permainannya sore itu. Ia segera keluar dari kelas setelah membereskan partiturnya. Sudah beberapa lagu yang dikuasainya. Ia ingin memainkannya saat kompetisi itu. Demi keluarganya, Ji-sama yang telah membesarkannya dengan sepenuh hati.

Keluar dari ruangan, Byakuya memilih untuk melintasi taman daripada melewati koridor. Ia benci tatapan orang-orang itu padanya. Ia ingin menikmati guguran daun sakura yang baru bermekaran. 'Ini musim semi yang sangat indah.' batinnya. Ia sangat suka bunga itu. Dua bulan lagi, ia meninggalkan Jepang, menjadi pianis dunia. Itulah impiannya. Pianis terhebat sedunia. Ia ingin musiknya menjadi yang terbaik. Demi impiannya itu, ia rela meninggalkan keindahan ini. Ia sadar di negeri itu tak akan ditemuinya bunga seindah ini. Sakura yang bermekaran indah seperti...

Tatapannya berhenti pada sosok yang saat ini tak ingin memenuhi pikirannya. Gadis bermata violet itu berlari mendekat ke arahnya. Guguran kelopak sakura menempel di rambut hitamnya. Ia berlari dengan panik sambil memeluk map hitam berisi semua kertas partiturnya.

"Kau..." wajah Byakuya tampak gusar dan kembali kesal. Ia masih teringat permainan piano gadis itu.

"Tolong aku!" serunya. "Ada yang mengikutiku dari tadi!"

"Siapa?" tanya Byakuya mendekati gadis itu.

"Tidak tahu!" Hisana menggeleng terlihat sangat capek dan panik.

"Ayo sembunyi!" seru Byakuya menarik tangannya dan bersembunyi di balik rerumputan dan saling mengatur napas. Mereka bertatapan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Hingga Byakuya bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Ia sangat gugup dan berdebar. Apalagi Hisana, tak tahu seperti apa dentuman keras di dadanya.

Bunyi langkah seseorang mengagetkan mereka. Mereka berdua mematung dalam posisi seperti tadi bahkan lebih merapat. Langkah yang semakin mendekat ke arah mereka berdua membuat mereka semakin merapat dan saling menahan napas masing-masing. Beberapa menit, bunyi langkah itu menjauh. Keduanya menghela napasnya, lega.

"Mereka sudah pergi?" tanya Byakuya dengan sangat pelan.

Hisana mengintip di balik rerumputan dan mengangguk setelah melihat tak ada orang.

"Kalau begitu menjauhlah!" serunya risih melihat Hisana merapat padanya.

"Ma, maaf!" wajah Hisana memerah begitu sadar jaraknya sangat dekat dengan Byakuya.

Byakuya berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya yang ditempeli rerumputan. Ia menatap di sekelilingnya. Tak ada apa-apa. Kecuali guguran sakura.

"Ayo berdiri!" serunya sambil memberikan tangannya pada Hisana. Ia merasakan tangan mungil Hisana menggapai tangannya. Sangat mungil dan kurus sampai-sampai membuat Byakuya heran kenapa dadanya bergetar hebat saat menyentuhnya.

"Arigatou!" kata Hisana segera bangun dan berdiri membersihan rumputan yang menempel di bajunya.

"Ini." Byakuya mengambil kelopak sakura yang menempel di rambut Hisana. Lagi-lagi dadanya bermasalah. Begitu pun Hisana. Tangan Byakuya yang menyentuh rambutnya membuatnya salah tingkah.

Mereka saling membuang muka dan merasa gugup.

"Ehem, ehem!" deheman Byakuya mengurangi kegugupan di antara mereka. "Sejak kapan dia mengikutimu?"

"Oh, aku tidak tahu!" Hisana menggeleng. "Aku merasakanya baru-baru ini, sepertinya dia seorang stalker yang kurang kerjaan."

"Bodoh!" seru Byakuya. "Bagaimana kalau dia sudah lama mengikutimu? Mengikutimu kemana-mana, itu sangat berbahaya. Jangan-jangan dia juga mengintipmu saat kau sedang mandi!"

"Tentu saja tidak!" bentak Hisana kesal dengan tuduhan Byakuya. "Aku...selalu berhati-hati! Aku dapat meyakinkanmu bahwa tak seorang pun yang berani mengintipku!"

"Aku hanya mengingatkan!" kata Byakuya. "Kalau kau tak suka diperingati, aku akan pergi dari sini!"

"Tunggu!" Hisana menarik lengan Byakuya. "Aku minta maaf!"

Byakuya terpaksa berhenti dan memandang wajah Hisana.

"Aku salah!" katanya. "Tapi...jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. A, aku takut! Bagaimana kalau penguntit itu menyerangku? Lagipula aku tak punya teman di sini. Tak ada yang mau menemaniku."

Byakuya menghela napas, "Baiklah, mulai sekarang akan kuantar kau pulang!"

Hisana tersenyum manis dan mengangguk sambil memeluk lengan Byakuya membuat rona merah di wajahnya. Dadanya lagi-lagi bergetar. 'Uh, apalagi ini?' batinnya.

.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ukitake melihat Byakuya yang belum juga bermain piano. Pemuda itu masih menatap keluar jendela. Guguran kelopak sakura itu semakin indah di matanya. "Sedang jatuh cinta ya?"

"APA?" Byakuya terlonjak.

"Segitu malunya kau, Byakuya?" goda Ukitake. "Kau berpacaran dengan Hisana-san ya?"

"Tidak!" bantahnya.

"Ah, aku tahu kau itu pemalu!" kata Ukitake. "Aku ini temanmu dari kecil, Byakuya! Kau tak bisa membantah kalau belakangan ini kalian sering pulang bersama kan?"

Pemuda yang ditanya itu hanya bungkam dengam wajah yang tetap datar. Ia terbayang wajah cantik Hisana. Polos dan lembut. Gadis itu belakangan memenuhi pikirannya. Kejadian di taman waktu itu justru membuatnya semakin dekat dengan gadis itu. Ia sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Hisana untuk melindunginya dari penguntit.

"Ya, aku memang pulang bersamanya!" aku Byakuya. "Tapi bukan berarti ada hubungan yang lebih di antara kami!"

"Tapi perasaan yang lebih ada kan?" tanya Ukitake. "Siapapun yang melihat pasti sudah menebak, kalian saling cinta! Seorang Kuchiki Byakuya yang dingin mana pernah berbicara akrab dengan seorang gadis, apalagi jalan berdua! Lalu apalagi namanya kalau bukan cinta?"

'Benarkah?' pikir Byakuya. Ia belum pernah merasakan cinta sebelumnya. Bahkan ia tumbuh tanpa rasa cinta dari kedua orang tuanya yang sudah lebih dahulu meninggalkannya sebelum ia remaja. Sekarang, ia merasakan perasaan itu pada seseorang dan orang itu adalah Hisana.

.

Hisana dengan sabar menunggu Byakuya yang sedang berlatih untuk kompetisi ke Paris itu. Pemuda yang telah banyak membantunya, menemaninya pulang kuliah dalam diam. Tapi ia senang. Berada di sampingnya ia sudah senang. Ia menatap Byakuya dengan seksama. Pemuda tampan itu memang sangat memesona hatinya. Permainan pianonya apalagi. Dia pianis yang hebat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Byakuya risih dipandangi terus. Pandangan gadis itu telah membuat detak jantungnya dari hari ke hari semakin cepat.

"Aku juga ingin main!" serunya duduk di sebelah Byakuya. "Kita duet lagu 'Ave Maria'!"

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan tanya kenapa!" katanya memandang Byakuya dengan lembut. "Untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Seminggu lagi kau akan berangkat kan?"

Byakuya menangkap sinyal kesedihan di kedua mata violetnya.

"Baiklah!" katanya kemudian memainkan satu persatu tuts piano. Diiringi dengan bunyi tuts piano yang dimainkan Hisana. Kedua permainan mereka menyatu dalam suasana yang hangat. Di luar tiupan angin musim semi dan guguran sakura menambah keromantisan di antara mereka. Byakuya tak membenci permainannya, ia suka permainannya, ditambah dengan debaran jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Lengan Hisana bergesekan dengan lengannya. Ditambah senyum manis yang membuat gadis itu semakin cantik.

Keduanya mengakhiri permainan mereka dan saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Saling mengakui kelebihan masing-masing dan dengan perasaan yang sama saling menghayati wajah masing-masing.

"Itu…tadi sangat bagus!" kata Hisana.

"Ya!" Byakuya menunduk dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke piano.

"Aku ingin sekali dari sejak pertama bertemu berduet denganmu!" kata gadis itu. "Tapi baru kali ini ada kesempatan untuk mengajakmu bermain piano bersama. Aku ingin terus seperti ini!"

Ada perasaan sesak dan berat di hati pemuda itu sekarang. Ia semakin tak kuat untuk meninggalkan Jepang. Ia tak ingin ikut kompetisi itu. Ia jadi ingin selalu di sini bersama gadis itu. Kenapa begini?

"Kuchiki-san!" Byakuya menoleh dan bibir Hisana mengecup bibirnya perlahan, hanya sebentar, tapi berhasil membuat Byakuya membatu dan tak bergerak dari posisi yang sama.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku!" katanya menatap Byakuya dengan sedih.

'Itu juga ciuman pertamaku!' kata Byakuya dalam hati.

"Hanya kuberikan pada orang yang kucintai!" lanjut Hisana membuat Byakuya tersentak. Air mata gadis itu keluar perlahan. "Seminggu lagi, kau akan pergi! Seminggu lagi aku akan dijodohkan oleh Ji-sanku dengan seseorang. Aku merasa harus menerimanya dan menjadi istrinya. Sebetulnya, aku tak mau…!"  
"Lalu kenapa kau menerimanya?" tanya Byakuya dengan suara beratnya. Ia merasa tak rela.

Mata Hisana yang berkaca-kaca menatapnya. "Aku tak tahu perasaanmu, aku tak tahu apa kau akan kembali setelah kompetisi itu. Karena aku tahu betapa kau sangat mencintai musik dengan jiwa ragamu. Akhirnya aku menyetujui apa yang ditawarkan Ji-san. Tapi…kalau kau tak suka, culik aku!"

'Apa? Culik?' Byakuya tak tahu kalimat apa yang telah membuatnya semakin mati rasa sekarang ini. Tapi tetap saja ia tak rela. Ia tak rela gadis itu dengan yang lain. Ia tak bisa membayangkan gadis itu dengan orang selain dirinya. Lalu ia harus bagaimana? Menculiknya?

Hisana tertawa dalam tangisnya.

"Tapi itu tak mungkin kan, kau lebih memilih musik daripada diriku kan? Aku terlalu banyak berkhayal!" katanya sambil meyeka air matanya.

Byakuya hanya diam. Hisana juga diam dalam keheningan sore itu. Lagu 'Ave Maria' sepertinya memang lagu perpisahan untuk mereka berdua. Perpisahan terhadap cinta yang menyakitkan.

.

"Kuchiki, kau tunggu di sini, aku akan check in dulu!" kata Kyouraku-sensei berjalan meninggalkan Byakuya sendiri di kursi tunggu.

Ia membayangkan banyak hal tentang kepergiannya ke Paris. Persiapan mental dan latihan yang cukup. Ia sudah berpamitan dengan kakeknya tadi pagi. Ia ingat wajah datar dan pesan dari Ji-samanya tadi pagi.

"_**Berlatihlah dengan baik di sana sebelum kompetisi itu dimulai, jaga kesehatanmu!" kata memegang kedua bahu Byakuya. "Kau harapanku, jadi jangan kecewakan aku, Byakuya!"**_

Ya, dia harapan satu-satunya! Tumpuan impian kedua orang tua dan Ji-samanya. Ia hanya dilahirkan untuk musik. Tak ada lain, termasuk rasa cinta. Kekasihnya hanya piano, bukan gadis lain.

Ia teringat sesuatu yang belum dilihatnya, hadiah kecil dari Hisana saat perpisahan dengan teman-temannya di Sekolah Tinggi Musik Tokyo.

"_**Ini, aku lupa. Seharusnya kuberikan dua bulan yang lalu. Tapi kuharap kau mau menerimanya dan selalu mengingat bahwa ini pemberianku."**_

Ia ingat bagaimana air wajah Hisana saat itu. Terlihat sedih dan pasrah, tapi ia tetap memaksakan untuk tersenyum. Byakuya membuka bungkusan kecil berwarna coklat dan dihiasi dengan sebuah pita berwana merah muda. Dikeluarkannya benda yang ada di dalamnya. Sepasang sarung tangan berwarna hitam dan kelopak bunga sakura. Ia melihat secarik kertas kecil dan pesan di dalamnya.

_Byakuya-kun, boleh aku memanggilmu begitu kan? Aku sangat ingin memanggilmu begitu dari dulu. Sejak pertama bertemu kau selalu menjadi orang yang terus mengusik pikiranku. Setiap malam aku serasa ingin menjerit dan memintamu untuk memainkan piano untukku. Kau tahu, musim semi di Paris lumayan dingin. Makanya kubuatkan sepasang sarung tangan agar jari-jarimu tak kaku karena terlalu dingin. Agar jari-jarimu menjadi hangat dan bisa menghasilkan permainan yang indah. Aku ingin dengar sekali lagi. Permainan pianomu yang indah dan mampu membuatku jadi seperti ini. Kau membuatku tak bisa melupakanmu dan memiliki perasaan ini padamu._

_Byakuya-kun, aku mencintaimu._

_Beberapa kelopak sakura itulah yang membuatku menyadari perasaan itu._

_Kuharap kau tak melupakan hari itu._

_Arigatou dan sayonara, Byakuya!_

Byakuya menggenggam erat hadiah pemberian Hisana. Ia menyadari beberapa hal yang membuatnya tak tenang bersama gadis itu. Ia telah jatuh cinta padanya. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, ia merasakan debaran yang sama. Ia tak bisa melepasnya.

"_**Seminggu lagi, kau akan pergi! Seminggu lagi aku akan dijodohkan oleh Ji-sanku dengan seseorang. Aku harus menerimanya dan menjadi istrinya…"**_

Byakuya menggeggam erat kelopak sakura dan sarung tangan pemberian Hisana. Tidak! Itu tak akan terjadi! Tapi…

"_**Tapi…kalau kau tak suka, culik aku!"**_

Ia harus mengejarnya! Ia harus mengambil Hisana!

"Kuchiki…" Kyouraku-sensei yang baru kembali melihat Byakuya tak berada di tempat itu lagi. Ia sudah berlari jauh di depannya. "Kuchiki!"

.

Hisana tampak begitu cantik dengan kimononya yang berwarna merah muda lembut, sama seperti warna sakura yang ia lihat bersama Byakuya waktu itu. Ia jadi teringat pada pemuda dingin yang telah merebut hatinya itu. Ia sudah menduga akan seperti ini. Percuma ia memberitahunya waktu itu. Pemuda berhati dingin seperti Byakuya mana mungkin bisa mencintainya. Ia terlalu bermimpi.

Gara-gara ia terdorong ucapan Unohana yang belakangan jadi dekat dengan dirinya. Gadis itu mengatakan betapa anehnya Byakuya yang pendiam itu mau mendengarkan Hisana berbicara dan langsung menatap matanya. Padahal seribut apapun orang-orang, pemuda itu tak akan bergeming sama sekali. Tapi saat bersama Hisana, Byakuya lebih berekspresi. Unohana mengatakan bahwa Byakuya mungkin punya perasaan khusus padanya. Tapi saat Byakuya tak menjawab apa-apa, hanya kekecewaan yang ada di hati Hisana.

"Bodoh sekali aku!" gumamnya sambil tersenyum miris pada dirinya yang memantul di cermin. Ia sangat cantik sekali dalam balutan kimono itu. Kimono milik ibunya. Kimono yang dulu seharusnya dipakai ibunya untuk menikah dengan orang pilihan Ji-sannya. Tapi ibunya malah kabur dengan ayahnya. Kenapa ia tak seperti itu saja? Kabur…tapi dengan siapa? Byakuya? Ia pasti sedang dalam perjalanan ke Paris dan belum tentu kembali.

"Hisana-sama!" panggil pelayannya. "Yamamoto-sama memanggil anda!"

"Hai!" kata Hisana melangkah ke luar kamarnya dengan berat hati. Dilihatnya Ji-sannya itu tersenyum begitu melihat dirinya.

"Kau cantik sekali, Hisana! Seperti ibumu!" kata Yama-ji.

"Arigatou, Ji-san!" sahut Hisana sambil membungkuk.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat sedih?" tanya Yama-ji. "Kau tak suka perjodohan ini? Aku bisa membatalkannya!"

"Jangan, aku yang sudah menerimanya, setelah itu aku menolaknya. Aku tak enak hati!" kata Hisana berusaha tersenyum sebaik mungkin.

"Kalau begitu, ayo berangkat!" kata Yama-ji pada cucunya itu.

Hisana mengangguk dan memegang lengan Ji-sannya berjalan ke luar rumah. Ia tetap bersikap biasa saja, walau hatinya enggan untuk melakukan hal itu. Ji-sannya tak memaksa, hanya saja Hisana keras kepala untuk menerimanya. Tekadnya sudah bulat saat Byakuya tak memberikan respon apa-apa.

"HISANA!" teriak seseorang dari luar pagar yang tinggi.

Yama-ji agak kaget mendengar teriakan itu. Tapi Hisana lebih kaget. Ia tahu suara itu. Suara yang sangat dinantikannya.

"HISANA!" teriakan itu lagi.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Yama-ji, kemudian ia melihat Hisana. "Kau tahu Hisana?"

Hisana tak menjawab, ia malah berlari ke pintu pagar yang tinggi.

"Siapa?" tanya Hisana, ia berusaha meyakinkan perasaannya.

"Ini aku," sahut orang itu. "Byakuya!"

Deg!

Dada Hisana bergetar hebat. Dugaannya tepat, orang itu datang! Ia membuka pintu pagarnya dan melihat sosok yang sangat dinantikannya.

"Hisana, siapa?" tanya Yama-ji mendekat ke arahnya.

Seorang pemuda berkemeja putih dan memakai celana dasar hitam memasuki pagar itu. Rambut panjangnya yang sebahu itu diikatnya. Keringat mengucur di dahinya. Napasnya agak tersengal-sengal.

"Byakuya!" seru Hisana hampir menangis.

"Kau…"

Hup! Byakuya menggendong tubuh Hisana ke pundaknya dan menatap Yama-ji datar.

"Kuculik dulu cucumu, Yama-ji!" serunya dan kemudian berlari sambil menggendong Hisana meninggalkan Yama-ji yang masih terpana kejadian barusan.

"Hisana!" seru Yama-ji berusaha memanggilnya, beberapa bawahannya berusaha mengejar, tapi kedua orang itu telah lenyap duluan.

"Mereka telah pergi, Yamamoto-sama!"

"Byakuya…" gumam Yama-ji tanpa mempedulikan kata-kata bawahannya. "Dia kan yang…"

.

Saat Byakuya menurunkannya di sebuah tempat berpasir, Hisana berlari kegirangan. Ya, mereka berdua telah sampai di pantai dengan taksi yang disewa Byakuya. Pemuda itu menaruh tas ranselnya di atas pasir. Ia duduk sambil melepas kelelahan. Sambil memandangi Hisana yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Satu pertanyaan dariku," katanya sambil duduk dihadapan. "apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?"

Byakuya menatap Hisana. Wajahnya yang polos dan cantik. Ia tak menyangka akan melihat wajah ini lagi. Harusnya ia sudah ada di pesawat saat ini. Tapi demi senyum itu.

Cup! Byakuya mengecup pipi Hisana.

"Kau tahu jawabannya!" kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum melihat wajah Hisana yang memerah.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana dengan kompetisi itu?" tanyanya dengan raut sesal.

"Masih banyak kesempatan, tapi soal perasaan ini hanya sekali untuk seumur hidup!" kata Byakuya yang membuat wajah Hisana semakin memanas. "Kau…masih mau melanjutkan perjodohan itu?"

Hisana mengangguk.

"Tentu saja," katanya membuat dada Byakuya bergejolak. "tapi denganmu!"  
Pemuda itu tersenyum, lega. Ia lupa satu hal! Ada masalah lain yang menganggunya, Ji-samanya.

.

"Maaf Ji-san, aku…" kata Hisana saat mereka kembali lagi ke rumah Ji-sannya. Byakuya menyatakan lamarannya yang terkesan mendadak pada Yama-ji. Ia tak mau kehilangan Hisana.

"Tak apa, ini pilihanmu! Aku sudah menelepon pihak lelaki tadi dan untungnya mereka tak keberatan." kata Yama-ji menatap cucunya dan beralih pada Byakuya. "Kau telah mengorbankan banyak hal untuk semua ini, aku tahu harusnya saat ini kau ke Paris bersama Kyouraku. Melihat keseriusanmu itu aku yakin, kau yang terbaik untuk Hisana. Jadi kupercayakan Hisana padamu!"

"Arigatou, Yama-ji!" serunya membungkuk dalam. Ia sangat senang lelaki tua itu merestui hubungan mereka. Hisana hanya tersenyum haru mendengar pernyataan Ji-sannya.

"Tapi apa kau tak mau membicarakan hal ini dengan Ji-samamu?" tanya Yama-ji.

Byakuya baru menyadarinya. Setelah ia pergi dari bandara, ia tak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Bagaimana pendapat Ji-samanya? Ia lupa segala pesan dan harapan-harapan Ji-samanya setelah membaca surat dari Hisana. Ia sudah mengecewakannya, apa ia masih nekad menemui Kuchiki Ginrei?

"Tak usah!" ujarnya kemudian. "Aku sudah memutuskan akan menikahi Hisana secepatnya, ia tak perlu tahu!"

"Begitu…" Yama-ji mengangguk. "Secepatnya dan sebaiknya di kota kelahiran Hisana saja, Karakura, bagaimana?"

"Terserah anda!"sahut Byakuya dengan nada datar.

"Baiklah!" Yama-ji pun keluar meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ia hendak mempersiapkan semuanya. Pernikahan untuk cucunya adalah momen yang berharga baginya.

Hisana bisa melihat kesedihan dari sorot mata Byakuya.

"Betul, tak apa?" tanyanya memegang bahu Byakuya.

Byakuya tersenyum dan menatap mata violet Hisana, "Ya!"

.

"Kenapa?" kata ini yang sekarang sangat suka terlontar dari mulut Hisana. Ini bulan keempat pernikahan mereka. Mereka juga telah memiliki rumah di kota perbatasan Karakura dengan kota di sebelahnya. Byakuya juga telah bekerja tetap sebagai pianis di sebuah hotel bintang lima. Tak ada yang tahu tentang pernikahan mereka, termasuk teman-teman mereka di Sekolah Tinggi Musik Tokyo.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Hisana lagi melihat Byakuya yang banyak diam dan memilih menonton televisi untuk mengisi waktu luang.

"Tak ada!" sahutnya.

"Kau bohong, aku tahu kau memikirkan sesuatu." kata sambil duduk di sebelah Byakuya. "Pasti soal yang waktu itu!"

"Tidak," sergah Byakuya. "Semuanya bisa dihandel oleh Kyouraku-sensei, ia mengirim Unohana Retsu sebagai penggantiku. Kyouraku-sensei yang menghubungiku."

"Kau tak bilang terlebih dahulu padaku!" kata Hisana hendak memprotes.

"Karena kurasa kau pasti tak akan tertarik," sahutnya datar. "sesuatu yang tak perlu didebatkan!"

Hisana hanya menahan kekesalannya, Byakuya selalu begitu. Hm, tapi akhirnya ia memilih untuk memahami sifat mengesalkan dari Byakuya.

"Ok, lalu?"

"Lalu apa?" tanya Byakuya.

"Apa lagi yang dia katakannya padamu?" Hisana memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Ia mengucapkan selamat atas penikahan kita." Jawabnya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya!"

Hisana hanya mendengus kesal, kenapa Byakuya tak bisa berbicara manis padanya?

"Kalau marah katakan saja," kata Byakuya. "jangan selalu dipendam, tak baik buat…" ia melirik perut Hisana yang mulai membesar.

"Habis, kau selalu begitu!" seru Hisana. "Setiap kali kau berbicara padaku, selalu singkat dan datar. Tak sekalipun menatapku padaku!"

Byakuya kemudian mematikan televisi dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Hisana. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hisana. Menatap mata violetnya.

"Untuk pembicaraan yang tak penting, aku tak akan menatapmu!" katanya sambil memegang wajah Hisana.

"La, lalu apa hal penting yang mau kau ucapkan?" tanya Hisana sedikit gugup. Walau sudah menikah, ia masih belum biasa dengan pesona Byakuya.

Byakuya mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hisana, "Aku cinta padamu, istriku!"

Dadanya serasa bergetar. Ini pertama kalinya Byakuya mengucapkan kalimat itu padanya. Sejak menikah, Byakuya hanya bersikap dingin seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini…

"Aku juga!" sahut Hisana juga merapatkan tubuhnya pada Byakuya. Melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Byakuya dengan manja. Berharap satu kecupan hangat dari suaminya.

"Ah, tiba-tiba aku ingin main piano!" kata Byakuya dengan tampang tak bersalah. "Sudah lama kita tidak duet, bagaimana?"

Hisana menghela napasnya, ya, sudah lah, dia memang begitu!

"Baiklah!" Hisana melepaskan pelukannya dan melangkah bersama Byakuya ke Upright Piano, satu-satunya piano di rumah kecil mereka. Dengan tabungannya, Byakuya berhasil membelikan hadiah yang bisa dipakai untuk berdua.

"Buat bayi kecil kita," kata Hisana duduk di sebelah Byakuya, saling bertatapan. "Ave Maria, seperti pertama kali kita berduet, kau ingat?"

"Sesuatu yang tak mungkin kulupakan," kata Byakuya mengecup bibir istrinya dan kemudian menatapnya lagi. "Pertama kalinya aku dicium oleh seorang gadis dan gadis itu adalah orang yang sangat kucintai!"

Hisana hanya terbengong, tak menyangka apa yang diinginkannya terwujud. Ia memegang bibirnya dengan wajah yang memerah. Kemudian tersenyum sambil menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan perasaan bahagia. Sebagai seorang istri dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ibu, lengkap sudah kebahagiaannya.

.

Saat kandungan Hisana sudah memasuki usia ke 9 bulan, Byakuya menerima sebuah panggilan dari seseorang. Ia tak tahu siapa, tapi berita yang disampaikannya membuatnya tahu siapa yang menghubunginya, pengacara keluarga Kuchiki.

"Ada sesuatu?" tanya Hisana melihat raut wajah Byakuya berubah setelah menerima telepon itu.

"Ya," sahut Byakuya dengan nada yang masih datar. "Ji-samaku masuk rumah sakit tadi pagi."

Hisana memegang bibirnya.

"La, lalu..." tanya Hisana lagi. "Kau harus melihatnya, kau harus menjenguknya!"

"Tak bisa," kata Byakuya menatap Hisana dan perutnya yang semakin membesar. "Kau kan sedang hamil besar, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu sendiri!"

Hisana tersenyum.

"Tak apa, aku akan baik-baik saja!"

"Tapi…"

"Aku tahu, selama ini kau selalu memikirkannya! Ayo temui dia!" serunya. "Lepaskan semua kerinduanmu padanya!"

"Hisana, aku…" Byakuya tak tega, meninggalkan Hisananya itu. Tapi senyum Hisana memaksa kerinduannya pada Ji-samanya. "Baiklah, aku akan ke sana! Aku janji…secepatnya aku akan kembali!"

"Aku percaya!" sahut Hisana memeluk Byakuya. Suaminya pun segera membalas pelukan Hisana, ia merasakan hangatnya tubuh gadisnya itu. Betapa ia sangat mencintainya. Dan ia meneguhkan hatinya untuk menepati janji itu.

.

Entah panggilan ke berapa. Hisana tak kunjung menjawab. Hal yang berbeda dari biasanya. Dua hari yang lalu, Hisana masih menjawab teleponnya. Bahkan Byakuya tak perlu menunggu lama agar Hisana mengangkat telepon. Ia resah. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Kekhawatiran yang membuat keinginannya semakin besar untuk pulang.

"Aku mau pulang, Shinji-san!" seru Byakuya.

"Bersabarlah Byakuya-san, Ji-samamu masih berusaha melewati kondisi kritis!" kata Shinji Hirako, pengacara keluarganya.

"Istriku di rumah sedang hamil, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya!" kata Byakuya, ia terlihat panik.

"Tapi kondisi kakekmu lebih mengkhawatirkan!" sahut Shinji kesal, ia tak menyangka Kuchiki Ginrei dengan sabar mengasuh cucunya yang keras kepala itu.

"Aku akan bicara dengan Ji-sama!" katanya sambil melangkah ke kamar rawat Ji-samanya.

"Hei, Byakuya!"

Ia membuka perlahan tanpa mendengarkan peringatan Shinji. Dilihatnya Ji-samanya terbaring lemah di ranjangnya. Tak bergerak seperti tak bernyawa. Ia mendekat ke ranjang itu dan sambil berlutut ia memandangi Ji-samanya.

"Ji-sama," katanya sambil menunduk. "Maafkan aku, selama ini aku memang selalu membuatmu kecewa. Tak bisa membuatmu bangga, aku manusia tak berguna."

Tubuh itu tak bergeming.

"Aku selalu bertindak seenak hatiku, mengkhianati kepercayaanmu. Padahal kau selalu memberi yang terbaik bagiku, membesarkanku dengan kasih sayangmu." ujar Byakuya dengan raut sesal. "Tapi ketahuilah, aku sangat, sangat menyayangimu! Aku tak bermaksud membantahmu, aku tak bermaksud menghancurkan harapanku, tapi…aku ingin kebahagiaan sendiri. Aku mencintai Hisana dan sekarang kami telah hidup bahagia di sebuah rumah kecil. Kami sedang menanti kelahiran bayi kecil kami, cicitmu. Ia gadis yang baik, bahkan ia yang menyuruhku untuk menemuimu. Lalu sekarang, Hisana sedang menungguku, aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya!"

Byakuya mengambil napas. Baru kali ini ia bicara banyak.

"Kumohon, izinkan aku, kali ini! Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya!" kata Byakuya sambil bersujud.

Ginrei masih tak bergerak.

"Kau pasti pernah memiliki sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupmu kan?" kata Byakuya. "Kau pasti tak mau kehilangan mereka kan?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Itulah yang kurasakan sekarang!" katanya. "Aku takut kehilangan Hisana dan bayi kami, jadi kumohon, izinkan aku melihatnya!"

Tik!

Tik!

Tik!

Waktu serasa berjalan lamban dan…

"Pergilah!" katanya suara berat dan lemah itu pelan dan Byakuya mendengarnya.

Ia berdiri dan menatap wajah kakeknya. Lelaki tua itu dengan mata terbuka berbisik lagi pada Byakuya.

"Pergilah dan bawa dia kemari!" kata Ginrei dengan wajah berseri, ia senang melihat wajah Byakuya.

Byakuya hanya mengangguk sambil memegang tangan keriput kakeknya.

.

"Hisana!" seru Byakuya memasuki pagar kecil mereka. "Hisana!"

Ia tak sabar untuk menemui Hisana dengan perutnya yang besarnya tersenyum lembut dan polos. Ia tak sabar memeluk gadis itu dan membuat wajah cantiknya merona …

"Hisana!" Ia membuka pintu rumahnya, kosong dan gelap.

"Hisana!" teriaknya mulai panik dan mencari tombol lampu. Akhirnya ia menemukan dan menekan tombol itu hingga seluruh ruangan terang dan menampakkan hal yang tak pernah diduga olehnya sebelumnya. Rumah berantakan. Buku beserakan dimana-mana, kertas partiturnya bertebaran dimana-mana, pecahan kaca, dan…dimana Hisana? Dimana dia?

"Hisana!" teriak Byakuya masuk dengan hati-hati ke dalam dan mencari Hisana di dapur. Lagi, ia menemukan hal yang sama. Semuanya berantakan. Makanan di atas meja masih tergeletak begitu saja dan berjamur. Ia mencari Hisana ke kamar, tak ada. Ke kebun belakang, juga tak ada. Kemana dia?

"Hisana! Kau kemana?" tanya Byakuya pada dirinya. Kepanikan benar-benar telah melanda otaknya. Ia tak suka hal ini sebenarnya. Sesuatu telah terjadi pada Hisana. Ingin sekali ia memukulkan kepalanya ke tembok dan mengutuki dirinya betapa bodohnya dia. Andai ia telah menepati janjinya, tentu saat ini ia masih melihat senyum Hisana dan dengan perutnya yang membesar terus dan terus memainkan piano. Sambil berceloteh tentang 'anak kita'. Ia merindukannya, merindukan tatapan lembut Hisana dan…kecupan kecil yang selalu diberikannya sebelum ia tertidur. Hisana segalanya baginya.

Tidak! Hisana sudah pergi, dia menghilang entah kemana? Siapa yang akan tahu dia dimana, rumah mereka jauh tetangga ataupun keramaian.

Ia tak bisa menangis ataupun berkata apa-apa. Dilihatnya sebuah figura yang berada di antara serakan sampah. Itu foto Hisana saat ia bermain piano di hari pernikahan pesta yang sederhana itu ia sengaja memakai gaun ungu yang dibelikan Byakuya dan mempersembahkan sebuah lagu untuknya. 'Serenade' karya Franz Schubert. Lagu yang dimainkan Hisana untuknya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Lagu yang terdengar sangat sendu dan menyakitkan sama seperti keadaannya sekarang.

"Hisana.." desisnya pelan sambil memeluk foto Hisana. "Kau dimana?"

**End Of Flashback**

"Kuchiki-sama!" panggil seseorang membangunkan Byakuya dari tidurnya yang lelap. Mata abu-abunya terbuka sempurna dan menatap orang yang memangilnya.

"Anda baik-baik saja kan?" tanya supirnya, Madarame Ikkaku. "Dari tadi anda mengigau memanggil nama Hisana-sama!"

"Aku tak apa-apa!" kata Byakuya memegang kepalanya yang terasa agak pusing. Ia teringat lagi kejadian itu. Kejadian yang tak pernah dilupakannya. Tentang violet, permata Amethys yang indah dan selalu berkilau di hatinya. Ia berjanji akan menemukan Hisana yang hilang tanpa jejak. Hidup atau mati, ia akan menemukannya. Tapi violetnya tak kunjung ditemukannya. Padahal Byakuya sudah menyusuri seluruh Jepang, hingga berkelana ke Negara-negara yang mungkin dikunjungi Hisana. Yama-ji yang shock dengan berita kehilangan Hisana terpaksa dirawat di sebuah kota kecil di Jerman untuk menyembuhkan kejiwaannya. Sekali sebulan Byakuya ke sana untuk menjenguknya.

Sejak Ji-samanya meninggal, Byakuya sibuk mengurusi perusahaan alat musik milik keluarganya. Ia jadi tak memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk mencari Hisana. Membuatnya semakin terpuruk dalam kesedihan dan rasa bersalah setiap malam.

"Kita sudah sampai di Karakura!" seru Ikkaku kemudian membuat mata Byakuya berhasrat lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kita ke SMP Karakura, kau tahu?"

Ikkaku mengangguk dan mulai menjalankan limosin mewah milik keluarga Kuchiki itu.

Wajah Byakuya nampak berseri dari biasanya. Ia akan segera bertemu dengan Hisana. Bagaimana dengan anak mereka? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja? Sudah sebesar siapa dia sekarang? Ia mengkhayalkan kalau anak mereka lelaki mereka mirip sekali dengan dirinya, tapi kalau perempuan pasti mirip sekali dengan Hisana. Cantik atau tampan, yang jelas mereka akan segera berkumpul, ia akan membawa Hisana dan anaknya ke rumahnya. Dan ada satu pertanyaan yang menggantung di pikirannya. Kenapa Hisana meninggalkannya saat itu? Ia ingin menanyakannya.

Ia memandang keluar jendela, tanpa sadar khayalannya buyar. Ia melihat sesuatu barusan, seorang gadis dengan seorang pria berambut orange melewati mobil limosinnya, berjalan berlawanan arah darinya.

"Berhenti, Madarame!" teriaknya mengangetkan Ikkaku dan menghentikan mobil itu mendadak. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah dua orang tadi.

Tidak salah lagi, ia melihatnya! Gadis itu…Hisana!

"Hisana!" teriaknya sambil terus mengejar dua sosok tadi.

Mereka berdua tak bergeming dari panggilan Byakuya.

"Hisana!" teriak Byakuya lagi.

Tak ada sahutan, bahkan menoleh pun tidak!

Kedua orang itu sangat cepat dan kemudian berbelok di sebuah persimpangan.

"Hisa…" Byakuya berhenti dan terduduk di jalanannya. Ia kelelahan, terlalu kelelahan untuk mengejar keduanya. Hanya suara seraknya yang meneriaki nama yang sama…

_~Yuu Ika~_

"Hei, Rukia! Ayo cepat!" teriak Ichigo melihat kepada adiknya yang mendadak berhenti di tengah jalan ke rumah mereka.

"Ichi-nii, kau dengar teriakan tadi?" tanya Rukia menatap ke arah belakang. "Seperti ada yang memanggil-manggilku."

"Ah, tidak ada!" kata Ichigo dengan wajah kesal, ia sedang terburu-buru menjemput buku PRnya yang ketinggalan, sementara Rukia lupa membawa kunci ruangan klubnya. Tapi gadis muda itu masih saja mengulur-ngulur waktu.

"Tapi aku dengar!" seru Rukia tak kalah sengit.

"Ya, sudah terserah kau!" kata Ichigo berjalan lagi meninggalkan Rukia. "Aku buru-buru dan tak mau telat!"

"Tapi…" Rukia masih menunggu sesuatu yang entah apa, di belakangnya dan ketika ia menoleh untuk memanggil Ichigo.

"Ah, Ichi-nii tunggu aku!" serunya mengejar Ichigo yang sudah agak jauh darinya.

**TBC**

Ah, akhirnya! Yuu harap tak kecewa karena bagian IchiRuki cuma sedikit di sini. Yuu hanya ingin memperdalam ikatan batin Byakuya dengan Hisana dalam cerita ByakuHisa dan agar kalian tahu betapa manisnya Rukia lahir dari dua orang yang saling cinta. Tenang saja, di chap depan kalian akan tahu satu persatu apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya. Kalau Yuu uraikan semua di sini, Fic ini pasti akan sangat panjang, hehehe... Tapi Yuu sangat berterima kasih pada yang membaca dan mereview fic ini. Ini jawabannya:

**S****agara Ryuuki : **Oh, syukurlah Sagara-san! Ya, ByakuHisa bener-bener full di chap ini. Semoga suka dengan kisah cinta mereka.

**S****ava kaladze : **Ya, sedih banget! Mungkin di chap depan akan lebih tahu bagaimana perasaan Ruki!

**Riztichimaru :**Kaien emang pinter bo'ong! Sip, dah buat kepinterannya! Ya, Rizt-san sudah tebak sendiri! Senna? Seperti apa dia? Di chap depan pasti ada! Arigatou telah menyukai fic ini!(^^)

**Zie-raInc0ol : **Tau tuh si Ichi, kurang kerjaan *dijitak Ichi*. Nggak lah Zie-chan, Kaien kan naksir aku *dijitak Zie-chan and ditendang Kaien-dono, ampuuun!*. Kamu akan tahu Zie-chan, hehehe…

**aRaRaNcHa : **Yuu bingung Acha-san, kalo Yuu yang jadian ma Ichi, makin banyak yang nggak setuju, hehehe…*digampar Acha*. Ya, Byakun memang sombong banget, tapi Unohana-san emang kadang-kadang bikin dia kesel juga! It's okay!

**Zheone Quin :** Yap, mereka lebih baik akur daripada kagak diem-dieman! Sip, update!

**Mika de Zaoldyeck : **Lagi, nggak ada HitsuHina! Gomen, tapi Yuu usahakan yang terbaik di chap depan. Semuanya sudah dirancang dengan baik, ok!

**R****ukiahinataika : **sekarang nggak penasaran lagi kan? Lihat ntar, semua ditangan author, hehehe *Plak! Digampar Rukia, 'gomen, gomen'*. Senna? Dia emang punya aura yang nggak enak *dihajar Senna, 'ampun dah, ampun'*

**So-Chand ****'Luph pLend' : **Bener, tebakannya, sayang cuma bentar, ya!

**Ryuku S. A .J : **Ya, tapi dia akan baik-baik aja kok!

**Kurosaki Kuchiki : **Begitu ya… banyak yang bilang sedih. Tapi Fiki-san jangan nangis, hehehe!

**girlinlightblue ****: **Gak papa, Yuu juga makin gaje aja balasannya.

**Narunaru : **Yuu dah update nih! Sayang itu takkan terjadi, Yuu yang akan menghantui Naru, hehehe! Cepat sembuh ya Naru-kun!

**T****suki sora : **O, ok! Tapi nggak bisa sekarang Tsuki-san, walau Yuu juga nggak suka Senna jadian ma Ichi. Nggak, semua itu tak akan terjadi. Ini kan pairing IchiRuki, so tenang saja!

**Hinazuka ****Airin : **hehehe, Airin-san telat! Arigatou sudah suka fic ini!

Arigatou, review dari kalian semua adalah semangat Yuu untuk meneruskan fic ini. Special Thanks buat DinDin, my roommate yang udah ngebantu ngedit fic ini. I luv u all. Sayang, kita nggak sekamar lagi. Tapi Yuu harap kita masih tetap saling kontak. Rajel, Ami, and DinDin, I will miss u!

Sekarang, ayo review, ayo review!

RRRREEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW

(^o^)


	7. Conflict Of Heart

Minna! Gomen, gomen, gomen….m(_ _)m! Yuu telat banget updatenya! Gara-gara ngambil SP, jadwal kuliah makin padat. So, super sibuk dah! Ya sudahlah, yang penting Yuu update sekarang. Udah chapter 7 nih! Selamat baca deh!

**Pairing : **IchiRuki slight IchiSenna

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje

**Disclaimer : **Punya Tite-san, tapi fic ini punya Yuu!

**Summary : **Rukia semakin tak memahami perasaannya sendiri. Apalagi setelah tahu Ichigo berpacaran dengan Senna. Sementara bagaimana reaksi Byakuya saat melihat Rukia lagi?

**My Little Sister**

**Chapter 7**

Setiap orang pasti memiliki kesadaran sendiri. Baik secara perasaan dan pikiran pasti, ia tahu ada sesuatu pada dirinya. Tak begitu dengan Rukia. Ia boleh dibilang sangat cerdas di bidang apapun. Memiliki bakat dan pesona yang kuat. Idola besar di SMP Karakura. Bahkan baru-baru ini ia seperti dianugerahi bakat baru dalam seni musik yang sebelumnya tidak begitu diketahuinya. Sepertinya tangan setiap Dewa-Dewa dengan senang hati memberikan setiap kemampuannya pada gadis itu. Apa itu berarti Rukia sangat sempurna?

Tidak! Ia masih memiliki satu kelemahan. Kelemahan yang kalau disadarinya akan membuatnya semakin bingung dan linglung. Semakin tak mengerti tentang kehadirannya sebagai Kurosaki Rukia.

Rukia terlalu cuek dan tak peka. Ia tak peduli dengan tanggapan di sekitarnya. Ia tak peduli dengan bakatnya. Ia tak peduli orang ke berapa yang mengirimkan surat cinta di locker sepatunya. Bahkan ia tak peduli siapa yang memendam cinta pada dirinya. Rukia lebih dingin dari gundukan es di Artika. Hanya pemanasan inti bumi yang benar-benar bisa membuatnya meleleh dan hancur. Pemanasan yang tak diduga Rukia telah diberikan Ichigo pada dirinya pagi ini.

"Sore ini kau pulang sendiri ya!" kata Ichigo sambil memasang sepatunya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia heran, tak seperti biasanya.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengacak rambut Rukia.

"Aku akan pulang bersama Senna mulai saat ini. Aku tak tahu apakah dia akan terbiasa jika kau juga ikut bersama dengan kami."

"Siapa Senna?"

Setelah selesai memasang kedua sepatunya Ichigo berdiri sambil membuka kenop pintu dan tanpa menoleh ia menjawab, "Pacar baruku."

Seperti dihantam ratusan bola pimpong dan mendadak seluruh tubuhnya membeku, meleleh, dan mencair. Seolah tersiram air panas dan Rukia…tetap diam dalam kengiluan hatinya. Ia tak tahu apa kejutan itu membuat dirinya senang atau justru…tak rela.

"Oh…"

Hening dan hening, Rukia bawa hingga ke sekolah. Ia tak banyak bicara di jalan. Pikirannya sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak hal, tapi tetap saja kata-kata Ichigo itu menggema di kepalanya. Rukia seperti berpacu dengan nyawanya sendiri untuk mencari tahu perasaan apa yang belakangan menyerang dirinya. Ia terlalu polos untuk pubertas. Ia tak seksi, seperti teman-teman. Walaupun Momo menekankan, dia 'akan' seksi, seperti gadis-gadis lain. Akhirnya Rukia memutuskan untuk menyadarinya, ia sedang puber, tapi jika itu pada Onii-sannya sendiri?

Tidak! Ichigo bukan kakak kandungnya. Ia hanya adik angkat Ichigo. Mereka tak ada hubungan darah, sama sekali. Mereka bebas untuk melakukan apapun, memiliki perasaan satu sama lain, sangat bebas. Ia pernah berpikir, kalau saja waktu itu Rukia tahu Ichigo bukan kakaknya. Ia pasti akan dengan senang menyambut ciuman Ichigo. Aih, itu cuma rekayasa biasa agar Ichigo bisa membuat pacarnya cemburu padanya.

"Bodoh kau Rukia…" desis Rukia memijit pelipis kanan dan kirinya. Ia berusaha menghilangkan pikiran itu dari dalam dirinya. Tapi lagi-lagi Rukia terbayang tatapan Ichigo waktu itu. Tak main-main dan sangat serius. Itu sangat nyata sekali terasa. Debaran Ichigo dan dirinya waktu itu.

"_**Rukia-chan, Ichi-niimu hanya bersandiwara waktu itu, ia hanya berusaha membuat cemburu pacarnya yang mengikuti kalian waktu itu."**_ Begitu penjelasan Kaien yang membuat perasaannya ringan sekaligus…ya, kecewa. Ia tak yakin lagi dengan getar-getar di hatinya. Rukia merasa tak istimewa di mata Ichigo.

"Kurosaki!" panggil seseorang mengagetkan Rukia yang sedang berjalan di koridor.

Rukia menoleh. Ia melihat Ukitake, sensei Seni musik itu membawa setumpuk besar kertas partitur di tangan kirinya dan menenteng biola di tangan kirinya. Tersenyum ramah pada muridnya.

"Konnichiwa!"

"Ah, sensei, biar kubantu!" kata Rukia sambil mengambil biola di tangan kanan Ukitake.

"Arigatou!" ucapnya. "Aku jadi merepotkanmu!"

"Tak masalah, hanya biola ini." sahut Rukia kemudian mengikuti sensei itu kea rah ruang musik.

Ukitake memperhatikan baik-baik wajah gadis manis itu. 'Ya, mirip sekali!' batinnya. Sama seperti sosok yang dikenalnya di masa lalu. Wajah yang cantik dan penuh dengan aura kelembutan. Sudah memasuki tahun kedua ia mengajar gadis itu dan Rukia memang tidak menonjol di kelasnya. Baru sekarang ia menyadari Rukia mirip dengan Yamamoto Hisana. Apa matanya terlalu rabun, sampai-sampai harus Unohana yang memberitahunya.

"Kau dari mana Kurosaki, apa tak ada pelajaran?" tnya Ukitake.

Rukia melirik senseinya itu sambil terus melangkah.

"Saya dari ruang klub, membukakan kunci untuk anak-anak yang latihan pagi. Tadi ketinggalan terpaksa saya menjemputnya lagi ke rumah." Tuturnya. "Jam pelajaran Shihouin-sensei sedang kosong, katanya beliau ke Kyushu. Ada kerabatnya yang sakit."

"Begitu…" Ukitake mempercepat langkahnya. Lalu setelah belokan, mereka sampai di ruang musik Ukitake membuka pintu ruangan itu dan masuk diikuti Rukia di belakangnya. Setelah menaruh partitur itu di atas mejanya, ia mengambil biolanya dari tangan Rukia.

"Arigatou, Kurosaki! Aku merasa tertolong." serunya.

"Douitashimashite, saya kembali dulu sensei!" kata Rukia membungkuk dan berbalik ke luar ruangan.

"Ah, Kurosaki!" panggil Ukitake lagi.

Rukia menoleh.

"Kau punya waktu sebentar lagi, kan?" Tanya Ukitake sambil memamerkan biolanya. "Kita main sebentar?"

"Ya, boleh!" sahut Rukia, tersenyum senang.

_~Yuu Ika~_

Baru selesai dari suatu masalah besar, membuat Ichigo justru merasa tak tenang. Ia sudah merasakan firasat ini sebelumnya. Senna akan marah besar padanya dan itu terbukti benar. Gadis itu tak berbicara sepatah kata pun pada Ichigo pagi ini.

"Hai, Sen—"

"Senna…"

"Senna!"

"Makan siang—"

"Berhenti menggangguku Kurosaki Ichigo!" jerit gadis itu kesal. Untuk kesekian kalinya Ichigo memanggil barulah gadis itu memberi respon. Sikap Senna yang biasanya riang dan cerewet seolah berubah drastis menjadi macan betina yang garang. Ia tak suka melihat wajah cowok berambut orange itu sekarang. Terlalu banyak kekesalan yang menumpuk di kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Ichigo dengan mimik menggoda.

"Jangan ganggu aku untuk saat ini atau kau…"

"Apa?" Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Senna, hingga gadis itu terlihat kaget.

"Ah, sudahlah!" Ia membuang muka, menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Kau masih marah?" Ichigo mendekatkan kursinya ke meja Senna.

Gadis itu hanya diam sambil membuka buku catatannya.

"Sen—"

"Ya! Kau puas?" sahut Senna semakin emosi.

"Dan aku harus bagaimana agar kau memaafkanku?"

Akhirnya Senna melirik Ichigo dan menghela napasnya dalam. Ia harus melakukannya untuk pembuktian. Pembuktian bahwa Ichigo serius berpacaran dengannya. Ia tak ingin terbuang seperti Neil. Tak akan!

"Kita bicarakan nanti saat istirahat kedua!" katanya.

"Dengan begitu kau akan memaafkanku?"

"Akan kupikirkan nanti!"

"Tapi Senna—"

"Ichigo!" teriak seseorang mengagetkan kedua orang itu.

Ichigo melihat pelaku yang telah membuatnya batal untuk memprotes Senna. Lagi-lagi, Kaien memperlihatkan tatapan itu padanya. Ichigo sudah duga, kekesalan Kaien meluap. Ia sudah tahu dan akan bertindak.

"Aku akan kembali!" kata Ichigo mendekat ke arah pintu dan merangkul Kaien keluar dari kelasnya. Mereka memang sudah beda kelas sejak kelas 2, jadi biasanya untuk sebuah alasan khususlah Kaien datang.

"Kau tahu, aku tak suka ini!" kata Kaien ketika mereka menjauh dari kelas Ichigo.

"Ya, terserah!" seru Ichigo tanpa memandang Kaien.

"Kau mencintai Rukia, kan?" Kaien berhenti dan memegang kedua bahu Ichigo.

Ichigo tak menjawab, tapi dari tatapannya Kaien dapat membaca. Mungkin, seumur hidup yang jmampu membuat jantungnya berdebar seperti ini hanya gadis itu.

"Dia akan terluka!" kata Kaien meremas bahu Ichigo. "Kau mengatakan semuanya dan itu menyakiti dia. Sekarang kau malah menyukai gadis lain saat ia merasakan ada celah. Kenapa Ichigo? Kenapa kau berbuat begini…? Kau bukan Ichigo yang kukenal!"

"Itu…" Ichigo kehilangan kata-kata. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Ia tak bisa mengelak. Bagaimanapun juga Rukia akan tahu kebenaran tentang statusnya. Tapi kenapa ia malah memeilih untuk lari dari masalah. Masalah perasaannya pada Rukia. Ichigo takut Rukia menyadarinya dari apa yang dia katakan dan lakukan waktu itu.

"Kenapa kau sangat peduli?" tanya Ichigo. "Rukia bukan adikmu, lagipula kau yang melarangku untuk mendekatinya!"

Kaien mendengus kesal. Wajah tampannya terlihat bingung. Ia tak tahu alasan apa yang pantas untuk pertanyaan itu.

"Aku yang menemukannya saat itu dan aku lebih tahu perasaannya." Jelas Kaien. "Ya, aku memang melarangmu sebelumnya, tapi setelah menyadari hal itu, aku jadi tak tega."

"Hal apa?"

Kaien memandang Ichigo.

"Rukia menyukaimu…"

Mata Ichigo membulat, kaget. Detak jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat. Hatinya terasa nyeri yang menyenangkan. Ia merasakan kakinya seperti tertanam di lantai. Ia tak dapat bergerak saking kagetnya.

"Maaf, memang itu baru perkiraanku," kata Kaien membuat tingkat kebahagiaan Ichigo menurun. "Tapi saat itu, ia selalu menyebut namamu, bahkan dalam mimpinya. Ia terus memanggilmu. Rukia membutuhkanmu!"

Ichigo terdiam untuk sejenak. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Kalau Rukia akan begitu membutuhkan kehadirannya. Kalau sebagai kakak, itu pasti! Tapi untuk jadi orang yang akan selalu dicintainya, apa mengkin Rukia memikirkannya sampai seperti itu?

"Kebingungannya saat itu membuatku akhirnya mengarang cerita tentangmu. Aku tak ingin Rukia semakin berharap padamu. Apalagi setelah tahu kau berpacaran dengan gadis itu. Itu akan lebih menyakitkan baginya." Kaien menekankan setiap kata-kata sebagai sebuah ancaman. Ia lebih tepat menjadi kakak Rukia, menurut Ichigo. Dewasa dan selalu melindungi Rukia.

"Camkan itu baik-baik, Kurosaki Ichigo!" Kaien melepaskan pegangannya dan meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih larut dalam perenungannya.

_~Yuu Ika~_

Irama kesedihan itu mengalun lagi, menusuk pendengaran Byakuya. Melodi yang indah dan kuat penghayatan yang khas sekali. Khas Hisana. Gerakan jari kurus yang panjang dan indah. Hanya orang yang berperasaan halus yang bisa memainkan musik seindah ini. Hanya Hisana, ya, hanya Hisana, violet indah itu…

"Hisana!" seru Byakuya terlonjak dan ranjangnya. Keringat dingin muncul di setiap mili pelipisnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Jantungnya berdebar cepat karena kekagetan yang luar biasa. Musik itu masih terus mengalun lembut.

Ting! Beberapa nada mengakhiri permainan itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya suara itu lembut seperti permainannya.

Byakuya dengan jelas melihat sekelilingnya yang temaram. Hanya sebuah lampu di meja kecil di sebelah ranjangnya yang menyala remang-remang. Ia melihat seseorang duduk di Upright piano. Ia heran kenapa piano itu ada di kamarnya, bukankah biasanya ada di ruang tamu?

Lalu suara langkah itu mendekat. Bunyi langkah yang sangat pelan dan hati-hati. Byakuya mengenali bunyi langkah itu. Tapi dengan tenang ia tetap duduk di ranjangnya sambil menebak-nebak.

"Byakuya…" panggilan itu membuat dada Byakuya berdesir. Ia seperti anak remaja kembali. "Aku merindukanmu…"

Seketika dilihatnya sosok yang baru berbicara dan semakin mendekat padanya. Ia semakin mengenalinya. Apalagi saat cahaya remang itu menerpa wajah cantik pemilik suara lembut itu. Dengan cepat tangan kurus itu ditarik Byakuya dan membawa tubuhnya dalam pelukannya. Ia tak salah lagi sosok itu adalah gadisnya.

"Aku…sangat mencintaimu!" bisik Byakuya sambil mempererat pelukannya. Kata-kata yang dibawakan Byakuya dalam nada penuh penyesalan dan rasa lega.

Gadis itu tersenyum dalam pelukan Byakuya.

"Aku juga!" jawabnya.

Byakuya melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah itu dalam-dalam. Gadis itu benar-benar Hisana. Ia terlihat sehat dan tetap cantik.

"Kau sudah pulang." Kata Byakuya. Tangannya menyentuh setiap bagian wajah Hisana. Mulai dari tulang pipi hingga tulang dagunya. Ia memastikan kembali bahwa gadis itu benar-benar Hisana.

"Kau yang sudah kembali," kata Hisana dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ekspresinya sama seperti ketika Byakuya 'menculik'nya. Gadis itu tersenyum simpul sambil menahan tangis bahagianya. "Aku terus menunggumu!"

Byakuya mengangguk.

"Ya, aku kembali." sahutnya kembali memeluk Hisana, merasakan hangat yang sama. Tapi…ada yang berubah pada tubuh Hisana. I melepaskan pelukannya lagi dan melihat ke perut Hisana. Tak ada tonjolan sama sekali. Hisana kembali muda seperti dulu. Seperti pertama mereka bertemu.

"Anak kita…"

Hisana tersenyum lagi.

"Ya, dia sudah lahir dan besar!"

"Siapa?"

Klek!

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Seolah malam diterpa matahari. Kamar itu terasa silau karena cahaya kuat dari luar. Cahaya remang itu lagi telah memperlemah syaraf mata Byakuya untuk menerima cahaya yang lebih kuat lagi. Hanya sebuah bayangan yang dilihatnya dan sebuah panggilan 'Tou-sama' padanya. Tak begtu jelas wajahnya, hanya saja ia bias melihat sosok seorang gadis cilik. Gadis itu persis sekali!

"Dia…" Byakuya tak bisa lagi membaca gerak bibir Hisana. Alam kesadarannya terguncang hebat dan melenyapkan semuanya. Ruangan itu, bayangan itu, dan juga Hisana…

"Hisana!" teriak Byakuya.

"…-sama!"

"Hisana!" semuanya berubah jadi gelap dan semakin gelap.

"Kuchiki-sama!"

"Kuchiki-sama!"

Byakuya melihat cahaya terang. Ia melihat seseorang dan itu bukan Hisana. Seorang pemuda berkepala botak. Berseru sambil mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Madarame?"

"Kuchiki-sama, syukurlah!" Ikkaku terlihat senang Byakuja sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

Byakuya melihat di sekelilingnya. Ruangan yang berbeda, tak ada upright piano. Sebuah kamar mewah dengan fasilitas modern. Juga, tak ada Hisana.

"Mana istriku?" tanya Byakuya yang pada Ikkaku yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya.

"Maksud anda?"

"Hisana, mana dia?"

Ikkaku tertawa geli, apa yang dipikirkan Byakuya hingga ia terlihat seperti orang gila memanggil nama orang yang tak ada di depan matanya. Tapi Ikkaku terdiam setelah melihat death-glare dari majikannya. Ia mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Eh, itu…anda tak ingat tadi anda pingsan di jalan?" tanya Ikkaku, membuat Byakuya semakin bingung. "Sewaktu anda menyuruh saya berhenti dan berlari keluar mobil entah mengejar siapa sambil meneriakkan nama Hisana-sama?"

Ya, dia ingat! Waktu itu…

"Lalu barusan…" Byakuya memegang kepalanya. Di benaknya terbayang senyuman Hisana, bahkan ia serasa bisa menyentuhnya.

_Byakuya... aku merindukanmu..._

"Ah, sebaiknya anda istirahatlah lebih lama. Kata Dokter Ishida, stamina anda menurun akibat terlalu kelelahan dan kurang tidur. Anda juga terlalu banyak pikiran." Jelas Ikkaku. "Saya akan menghubungi Ukitake-san tentang penundaan kunjungan anda ke sana."  
"Tapi Madarame—"

"Tenanglah, Kuchiki-sama! Kita pasti akan segera menemukan Hisana-sama!" hibur Ikkaku.

Byakuya mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap ke arah jendela kamarnya.

"Ya, semoga…"

_~Yuu Ika~_

"Nah, Kurosaki!" Ukitake menunjukkan beberapa lagu yang ingin dimainkannya bersama Rukia. "Kau suka yang mana? Mozart atau Franzt Liszt?"

"Saya rasa Chopin juga menarik!" usul Rukia yang kini duduk di depan grand piano.

"Ya, tapi buat pemula agak susah!" tanya Ukitake dan memberikan sebuah partitur kepada Rukia. "Kurasa lebih baik memainkan 'Romance No. 2' karya Beethoven. Aku suka musiknya yang tenang dan mengalun lembut, kadang-kadang keras dan tajam."

"Ah, begitukah?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba tertarik dengan segala sesuatu yang baru baginya. Ia mengambil partitur itu dan menatap lekat-lekat. Not balok yang sama sekali tak dipahaminya. Ia tersenyum, lebih tepatnya cengengesan melihat kebodohannya membaca partitur itu. "Saya tak mengerti sensei! Saya tak pernah membaca not balok serumit ini sebelumnya!"

"Begitu…" Ukitake setengah kecewa, tapi kemudian tersenyum lagi memahami kekurangan Rukia. "Yang kau bisa saja!"

"Apa…" Rukia berpikir sejenak. Apa yang sering ia dengarkan? Ia jarang sekali mendengarkan musik, apalagi musik klasik. Hanya saja waktu itu, Karin meminjamkan Ipodnya dan kebetulan saja ia mendengar lagu Gavotte. Dan itu hanya sekali, dalam versi biola. Tapi ia ingat sesuatu. Lagu indah yang tak sering didengarnya, tapi selalu melekat diingatannya. Lagu yang sering diputar setiap malam natal di radio. "Saya ingat, tapi tak tahu judulnya!"

"Biar kudengar, siapa tahu aku kenal musik itu!" seru Ukitake mempersilahkan Rukia memainkan jarinya di atas tuts-tuts piano. "Coba mainkan!"

Rukia mengangguk. Aliran darahnya seolah memenuhi setiap pembuluh nadinya. Ia berdebar lagi saat jari kurusnya yang panjang menyentuh tuts yang putih bersih itu. Ia suka hal ini, seperti masuk ke dimensi lain, mencoba dan meraba nyawa-nyawa baru dalam dirinya.

Lalu fokus Rukia seketika beralih pada suara musik itu. Suara yang mendengung di telinganya. Sepertinya sudah sangat dikenal dan dihafalnya sejak dulu. Lama sekali, mungkin sebelum ia lahir. Lagu yang sekarang mengalun indah dalam tiap pijakan jari kurusnya pada tuts itu. Itu terjadi begitu saja, melalui alam bawah sadar Rukia. Ingatan menggerakkan bagian tubuhnya untuk menghasilkan nada-nada indah untuk setiap permainannya. Nada yang mengangkat setiap kata 'pujian'. Musik yang seperti de javu mengangkat alam imajinasinya jauh, jauh ke batas nostalgia. Rukia merasakannya kenangan berat dari lagu itu. Bahkan sampai akhir lagu itu dimainkan masih tersisa perasaan itu di hati Rukia.

Hening…hanya suara jeritan seranggayang memecah kesunyian, menambah kesan mendalam pada musim panas kali ini. Rukia melihat ke arah Ukitake. Ia heran kenapa dari tadi senseinya itu tak merespon apa-apa. Sensei ramah itu hanya diam dengan wajah pias, kaget.

"Sensei, apa anda—"

"Kurosaki barusan itu…" Ukitake memegang bahu Rukia dan berekspresi seolah apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Anda tahu?"

"Ave Maria gubahan Franz Schubert!" seru Ukitake tersenyum kegirangan. "Hebat! Luar biasa! Bgaimana kau bisa memainkan lagu itu tanpa satu nada pun yang salah dan penghayatan yang luar biasa?"

Rukia tercengang melihat ekspresi heboh Ukitake.

"Itu…aku pernah mendengarnya sekali di radio setiap malam natal dan juga…"

"Keren sekali!" Ukitake tak tahu bagaimana mengekspresikan kesenangan dan kebanggannya. Ia segera menarik tangan Rukia, memperhatikan setiap jari yang menghasilkan nada-nada indah itu. Jari yang kurus dan panjang. Ia menatap wajah Rukia dalam-dalam. Ya, sangat persis! Gadis ini…kecerdasannya seperti Byakuya. Sedikit ada ciri khas Byakuya dalam permainannya tadi. Lalu wajah itu…Hisana. Tak bisa dipungkiri, gadis ini seperti dua kombinasi manusia yang dikenalnya. Apa jangan-jangan… Tidak! Byakuya tak pernah mengatakan kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Hisana dan ia tak pernah menikah sejak kembali ke Tokyo. Ia juga dengar kabar kalau ternyata Hisana dijodohkan dengan orang yang dipilih oleh kakeknya, Yama-ji. Jadi mana mungkin mereka…

"Boleh kutahu nama ibumu, Kurosaki?"

"Ah…" Rukia kaget dengan pertanyaan itu. "Masaki, Kurosaki Masaki. Beliau sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu, memangnya kenapa sensei? Ada sesuatu?"

"Ti, tidak!" Ukitake menggeleng. "Aku pikir mungkin aku kenal!"

"Oh…"

'Masaki, ya? Bukan Hisana? Berarti cuma kebetulan mirip saja!' kata Ukitake dalam hati. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jari-jari Rukia. Jari-jari yang langka…

"Ini… jari-jari pianis dunia." kata Ukitake memamerkan jari itu pada pemiliknya. Dan juga kecerdasan musikal hanya dimiliki beberapa orang berbakat di dunia ini. Ada dua orang yang kukenal memilki potensi ini. Pertama, Kuchiki Byakuya, temanku…"

Rukia beranjak dari kursi dan melepaskan pegangan Ukitake pada jarinya. Ia mulai terbayang Pria berumur 30-an yang diwawancara di televisi waktu itu.

"Kuchiki Byakuya? Dia teman anda?"

"Ya, tepatnya teman sejak kecil. Kami sangat dekat, rumah kami bersebelahan. Dia anak tunggal dan pewaris satu-satunya bangsawan Kuchiki!" jelas Ukitake. "Kau tahu dia, Kurosaki?"

"Saya pernah melihatnya di televisi, orangnya tampan, tampak berkelas, dan berkharisma tinggi." Ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum manis. "Tapi sayang, kelihatannya agak dingin dan tak banyak bicara…"

"Dia memang begitu, tapi begitu-begitu…waktu dia Akademi dia dikenal sebagai Chopin kedua, saking pintarnya memainkan lagu-lagu karya Chopin."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, dia mampu menghafalkannya dalam satu kali permainan. Betul-betul berbakat. Bahkan ia menggugurkan senior-seniornya di Akademi sewaktu kontes piano se-Akademi untuk berkompetisi di Paris. Sayangnya, aku tak mendengar kabar apa-apa lagi darinya sejak ia berangkat ke Paris. Bahkan dalam daftar peserta kompetisi itu tak ada namanya, melainkan nama Unohana."

"Unohana Retsu yang waktu itu?"

"Ya, kelihatannya ia diminta untuk mewakili Jepang karena tak ada lagi yang bisa menggantikan Byakuya, kecuali dia. Unohana kan pemenang kedua di kontes tersebut."

"Hebat sekali ya, Unohana-san!" puji Rukia kagum.

"Kau salah, Kurosaki! Sehebat apapun pianis di Jepang ini pasti mampu disaingi oleh Byakuya. Semua orang tahu bakatnya dari dulu." kata Ukitake sambil mendekati jendela.

"Tapi saya dengar, beliau tidak mau lagi bermain piano, kenapa?" tanya Rukia teringat kata-kata Toushirou waktu itu.

Ukitake menggeleng lemah.

"Tak tahu, mungkin dia kecewa pada seorang gadis!"

"Gadis? Maksudnya ia punya seorang kekasih?"

"Bukan juga sih, tapi karena adanya gadis itu ada yang berubah dari Byakuya. Musiknya lebih hidup, begitu kata para dosen di Akademi." Ukitake membuka jendela itu dan menikamati lambaian angin musim panas yang gerah. "Cinta kadang memberi kekuatan yang lebih bagi kita Kurosaki, tapi kadang juga bisa membuat kita hancur dalam seketika…"

Rukia yang tak mengerti dengan kata-kata Ukitake mendekat dan ikut merasakan angin gerah yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Maksud anda, gadis itu meninggalkannya…"

Ukitake mengangguk.

"Ya, dia menikah dengan orang lain."

Deg! Rukia serasa tertohok. Ditinggalkan tiba-tiba oleh orang yang kita cintai.

_Siapa Senna?_

_Pacar baruku._

"Gobloknya, Byakuya tak pernah mengatakan isi hatinya pada gadis itu!" seru Ukitake. "Ia orang terbodoh yang pernah kukenal!"

'Aku, apa yang harus kulakukan? Ichi-nii bersama gadis itu dan…" batin Rukia.

"Padahal mereka saling cinta!"

Lagi, Rukia merasakan nyeri di hatinya. Jika itu memang benar, ia dan Ichigo mungkin bisa saja bersatu, tapi…

"Terlambat untuk satu langkah, Kurosaki. Gadis itu telah dimiliki oleh orang lain!" penjelasan Ukitake tahap-bertahap menyadarkan Rukia akan kehilangannya. Ia kehilangan arah untuk menjangkau hati Ichigo. Gadis itu telah memiliki Ichi-niinya.

"Kau kenapa Kurosaki?" tanya Ukitake. "Kau menangis?"

Rukia menyeka air matanya keluar begitu saja.

"Cerita yang mengharukan sekali, sensei!" ucapnya memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Ya, lebih tepatnya menyakitkan ya!" kata Ukitake dan seolah ia teringat sesuatu. "Kurosaki, nanti kau akan kukenalkan pada Byakuya. Semalam ia meneleponku, katanya ia akan ke Karakura. Kau mau kan?"

Rukia mengangguk senang.

"Tentu saja! Kapan sensei?"

Ukitake melirik jam tangannya.

"Katanya sekarang ini, tapi ini sudah lewat dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Mungkin besok siang, kau ke ruang musik saja!"

"Baik…"

"Satu lagi Kurosaki," ujar Ukitake. "orang kedua yang kukenal memiliki bakat yang sama seperti Byakuya adalah…kau!"

"Aku?"

"Ya," Ukitake menatap muridnya yang dulu sama sekali tak dikenalnya. "Kau calon pianis dunia, percayalah!"

Rukia hanya terbengong, meresapi kata-kata itu.

'Pianis dunia seperti Unohana-san?' pikirnya.

"Aku yakin itu dan…" Ukitake mendekat ke mejanya. Di atas meja ada tas kejanya. Ukitake membuka dan mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Ini!" Ukitake mengarahkan sebuah benda berbentuk kotak berwarna hitam.

"Apa ini?"

"MD dan beberapa disket." sahut Ukitake meletakkan benda itu di tangan Rukia. "Memang sudah tua, tapi masih bagus. Kau bisa mendengarkan semua lagu-lagu klasik di sana."

"Ta, tapi…"

"Kau butuh itu Kurosaki, lalu pelajarilah! Saat itu aku akan mendengarkan permainan pianomu lagi." Kata Ukitake. "Aku harap kau datang di kelas musim panas khusus untuk klub musik."

"Tapi aku ada kegiatan di klub karate!"

"Tak masalah, aku akan menunggu kapanpun kau bisa!"

Rukia membungkuk menunjukkan dalamnya rasa hormatnya.

"Arigatou gozimasu, akan kujaga baik-baik benda ini!"

Ukitake mengangguk dan memperhatikan wajah Rukia dengan seksama.

Teng!

Teng!

Teng!

"Pertukaran jam pelajaran, saya permisi dulu sensei!" kata Rukia sambil memasukkan MD itu ke dalam saku roknya. "Jaa ne!"

"Jaa…" Ukitake memperhatikan sampai gadis itu menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Itu kan milik Byakuya, dia pasti akan marah jika tahu benda itu kuberikan pada orang lain." Ukitake menggaruk kepalanya, bingung. "Ya, apa boleh buat! Toh, aku tak memberinya ke sembarang orang!"

_~Yuu Ika~_

"Seperti kataku tadi, "Senna melepaskan tarikannya pada tangan Ichigo saat mereka berada di taman belakang sekolah. Setelah bel berbunyi dengan cepat Senna menyambar tangan pemuda itu. Dan sekarang mereka saling berhadapan. "Kita bicara!"

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo yang dari tadi menuruti kemauan Senna. "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Senna memperlihatkan sesuatu yang dijinjingnya dari tadi. Sebuah tas sekolah dan Ichigo tahu persis itu tas sekolah miliknya. Segera ia menyambar tas itu, tapi Senna mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi menghindari jangkauan Ichigo.

"Kembalikan Senna!" seru Ichigo. "Kau mau mempermainkanku?"

"Tak akan!"

"Aku tahu persis itu tas milikku atau kau mau kutarik rambut kudamu?" teriak Ichigo terus menjangkau tangan gadis lincah itu.

"Baka! Tak akan!"

"Itu milikku!"

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa merebutnya dari tanganku!"

Ichigo pun terpaksa mengikuti permainan Senna. Ia berusaha memegang satu tangan Senna agar bisa menjangkau tangan Senna yang lain yang memeganga tasnya. Tapi gadis itu terlalu lincah. Senna yang merupakan kapten basket putri tentu sudah biasa untuk merebut dan mempertahankan bola dari lawan. Ichigo mengutuk kemampuannya itu.

"Ok, aku menyerah!" kata Ichigo akhirnya. "Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu agar kau menyerahkan tas itu padaku!"

Senna tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau akan melakukan apapun?"

"Ya!" sahut Ichigo meyakinkan Senna.

"Begitu…" senyum Senna mengembang lebih lebar. Ia mendekat ke arah Ichigo dan satu tangannya yang lain bebas meraih pundak Ichigo. Sesuatu yang telah diranjangnya dan mungkin agak mengagetkan Ichigo yang tampak betanya-tanya.

"Cium aku!"bisiknya pelan.

_~Yuu Ika~_

Rukia berjalan menelusuri koridor. Istirahat kedua dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya untuk mencari tempat sepi. Ia ingin sekali lagi memikirkannya. Apa benar dugaannya? Selama ini ia telah menyukai Ichigo? Apa benar begitu?

Terus, Rukia menelusuri ruang-ruang di hatinya. Selama ini, ada Kaa-san, Tou-san, Yuzu, Karin, dan…Ichi-nii. Ia menyayangi mereka yang sudah mencintai, memelihara, dan menyayanginya. Semuanya sudah lebih dari sekedar keluarga angkat.

Di ujung koridor, ia berhenti sambil membuka jendela, sekilas ia melihat gedung SMA Karakura, tempat Ichigo berada. Sebentar lagi, mungkin, Ichigo akan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Ia akan berkuliah ke tempat yang jauh, ke kota besar seperti Tokyo misalnya. Rukia tahu apa impian terbesar Ichigo. Ia ingin jadi seorang juru kamera. Sudah lama pemuda itu memimpikannya. Dan di Karakura tak ada Akademi maupun Universitas yang mampu mewujudkan mimpinya itu.

"Akan pergi jauh ya?" Rukia mengangkat tangannya ke depan, memperhatikan setiap jarinya. Jari indah yang tak dimiliki banyak orang.

"_**Ini… jari-jari pianis dunia."**_

Kenapa sepertinya ada dinding yang memisahkan mereka? Ichigo ingin menjadi seorang juru kamera…dan dia…pianis. Mereka akan semakin jauh karena mimpi masing-masing. Benarkah?

Ia melemparkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut sekolah. Ini lantai teratas di gedung ini. Rukia bisa melihat semuanya. Betapa luasnya daerah ini. SMP dan SMA bersebelahan. Di sudut taman Rukia dapat melihat siswa-siswa SMA itu makan siang bersama. Ada yang sedang bermain bersama. Lalu…

'Itu…' batin Rukia. Entah kenapa napas Rukia sesak dan perasaannya terasa berat. Lama-lama perasaannya itu menekan batinnya, membuatnya tak sanggup untuk diam dan memaklumi. Ia terlalu hancur melihat itu semua.

Ia berbalik menutupi wajahnya. Pelupuk matanya terasa panas. Ia pasti ingin sekali menangis. Tapi tertahan saat melihat seseorang yang sekarang ada dihadapannya.

"Hitsugaya…"

"Momo, dia di sini!" seru Toushirou sambil terus menatap Rukia.

Tiba-tiba di belakang Toushirou muncul Momo yang berlari sambil terus terengah-engah dari koridor sebelah. Ia berjalan mendekati Toushirou dan Rukia.

"Rukia-chan!" seru Momo berlari dan memeluk Rukia.

"Momo…"

_~Yuu Ika~_

Mata Byakuya masih belum juga terpejam. Ia masih memikirkan mimpinya tadi. Jarang sekali ia bertemu Hisana dalam mimpinya. Bhakan samapi berbicara dan melepas rindu. Kelihatan sekali, Hisana menanti-nanti pertemuan itu. Lalu bayangan gadis cilik itu siapa? Putri mereka?

Walau tak melihat secara jelas, Ia tahu perawakan gadis itu mirip Hisana. Rambutnya, lengan kurusnya, mungkin matanya juga? Jangan-jangan yang dilihat Unohana di SMP Karakura waktu itu bukan Hisana, melainkan…

"Aku harus mencarinya!" seru Byakuya sambil menyibak selimutnya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi kembali.

_~Yuu Ika~_

"Rukia-chan, kau haus?" Tanya Momo ketika dalam perjalanan pulang. "Kubelikan jus ya?"

Rukia mengangguk.

"Kalian berdua tunggu di sini!" serunya sambil berlari kea rah mesin penjual minum otomatis yang ada di seberang jalan.

Akhirnya Rukia dan Toushirou berhenti sambil bersandar ke sebuah dinding took. Mereka tak bicara satu sama lain. Rukia tak begitu akrab dengan pemuda berambut putih itu. Ia hanya akan berbicara kalau ada Momo.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Toushirou.

"Ee?" Rukia kaget mendengar suara berat Toushirou.

"Momo mengkhawatirkanmu belakangan ini. Walalupun, ya, ia seperti biasa, tetap ceria!" jelas Toushirou panjang lebar. "Sudah beberapa hari ini kau tak masuk sekolah dan ketika kau masuk, sama sekali kau tak menceritakan apapun padanya. Ia terlihat bingung dan takut untuk bertanya melihatmu sering melamun."

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia lupa. Karena terlalu memikirkan masalahnya sendiri, ia lupa bagaimana perasaan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Terutama Momo yang selalu jadi sahabat baiknya. Yang selalu mendengarkan masalahnya.

"Kurosaki, masalah seberat apapun yang kau hadapi, kau masih punya kami untuk menjadi pendengar setia. Walaupun mungkin kami tak bisa membantu, setidaknya bebanmu sedikit menjadi ringan!"

"Arigatou!" bisik Rukia setelah melihat Momo mendekat dengan membawa 3 kaleng jus strawberry.

"Ini untuk Rukia-chan! Gratis!" Momo mengarahkan sekaleeng pada Rukia dan satu kaleng pada Toushirou. "Shirou-chan berhutang padaku!"

"Apa?"

"Ya," sahut Momo. "Berarti hutangmu padaku, genap 15 ribu yen!"

"Eee? Sejak kapan aku berhutang padamu?"

"Aaa…" Momo berusaha memutar memorinya. "aku tak ingat kapan!"

"Berarti bohong, tak akan kubayar!"

"Shiro-chan!"

"Tidak!"

"Sudah!" bentak Rukia membuat keduanya terdiam. "Arigatou Momo, tapi sebaiknya kau juga mentraktir Hitsugaya!"

Momo yang cemberut akhirnya menurut.

"Ya, baiklah, dengan sangat terpaksa Shiro-chan..."

"Ngg...Ya, sudah..." sahut Toushirou dengan cueknya.

Rukia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengajak keduanya untuk segera pulang. Ketiganya berjalan beriringan pulang bersama. Walaupun masih apa keganjalan, semuanya jadi terasa lebih baik. Sekarang, Rukia melirik Momo.

"Momo!" panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Maaf…"

"Apa?"

"Maksudku kau mau pergi ke launching perdana film Chappy The Movie bersamaku?" tiba-tiba terlintas di otaknya ketika melihat poster 'Chappy The Movie' yang ditempel di kaca sebuah toko buku. "Kudengar liburan musim panas ini, ada acara livenya lho di pusat kota!"

"Tentu saja mau!" sahut Momo kegirangan.

Rukia hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Mungkin inilah caranya ia menghilangkan kekhawatiran Momo padanya. Ia tak boleh terlihat terlalu muram. Toushirou hanya menghela napas pelan.

"Ayo pulang!" seru Momo. "Aku tak sabar untuk pergi ke acara itu!"

"Ya…"

Deg!

Rukia berbalik. Matanya mencari-cari sesuatu di belakangnya. Dengan seksama ia melihat tempat yang dilewatinya. Rasanya ada sesuatu…

"Kurosaki, kenapa?" tanya Toushirou yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah.

"Ah, tidak!" Rukia kembali menyusul keduanya. Ia menghela napasnya, lega. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Ya, mana mungkin!" Walaupun tadi ia sempat merasa ada yang mengikutinya.

_~Yuu Ika~_

Ichigo menghempaskan badannya ke ranjangnya. Tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Ia meraih tasnya dan membukanya. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu, selembar foto.

'Ah, kenapa Senna bisa tahu?' batin Ichigo memandang foto itu dengan seksama.

**Flashback**

"Cium aku!" bisiknya pelan.

Ichigo kaget dan tak bisa bergerak, menyadari posisinya sudah sangat tepat sekarang ini untuk mencium Senna. Neil yang pernah memintanya saja tak pernah dikabulkannya, apalagi Senna. Tapi untuk merebut tasnya itu, ia perlu sedikit taktik. Sedikit usaha lagi.

"Tapi…"

"Kau bilang, kau kau akan melakukan apapun!"

"Ngg…" Ichigo memperhatikan pegangan Senna pada tasnya itu semakin melonggar. "Baiklah!"

Ichigo meraih pundak Senna. Gadis itu tersentak, hingga wajahnya memerah. Ia tampak gugup ketika mata Ichigo mendekat dan menutup perlahan. Senna juga mengikuti hal yang sama, menutup matanya. Badannya mengikuti gerak tubuh Ichigo, merasakan helaan napas masing-masing. Ini hal pertama baginya. Ciuman pertama dari orang yang sangat dicintainya, Ichigo.

Grap!

"Dapat!" seru Ichigo.

Senna membuka matanya dan melihat senyum kemenangan di wajah Ichigo. Bibirnya bahakan belum disentuh sama sekali. Tapi…kini matanya tertuju pada benda yang dipegang Ichigo.

"Kau menipuku!"

"Ya… perlu sedikit usaha penipuan untuk sebuah kelicikkan!" kata Ichigo berbalik dan bersiul dengan riang. "Arigatou Senna-chan!"

"Tunggu Kurosaki Ichigo!" teriaknya.

"Apalagi?" lirik Ichigo.

"Aku…" Senna mearik napas untuk menyiapkan kekuatan. "Aku melihatnya… Kau dan gadis kecil di foto itu. Dia adikmu kan?"

Kerutan didahi Ichigo semakin terlihat jelas. Ia baru ingat kalau foto itu terselip di buku catatannya. Dan Senna…melihatnya!

"Ya…"

Senna tersenyum mengejek.

Aku tak menyangka sister complexmu begitu parah. Apa tak ada gadis lain, sehingga hanya fotonya yang kau simpan? Apa segitu cintanya kau pada adikmu dibandingkan pacarmu sendiri, sangat tidak wajar!"

Ichigo mendekati dan menajamkan pandangannya pada gadis itu. Kenapa gadis itu bisa tahu? Saat ini ia tak mungkin berkilah. Kepala Ichigo mendekat ke arah samping kepala Senna, hingga telinga mereka bisa bertemu.

"Aku sangat mencintainya, mungkin sampai mati!" bisiknya di telinga Senna.

Senna merinding. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Kelainan jiwa apalagi ini. Lebih buruk dari sister complex. Sikap Ichigo terlihat beda dari biasanya.

"Kau gila!"desisnya pelan.

Ichigo menyeringai.

"Memang, tapi setidaknya aku lebih baik dari orang yang lebih licik dengan cara mengobrak-abrik privasi orang lain."sahut Ichigo menjauhkan wajahnya. "Kenapa? Kau ingin putus?"

Senna mengatupkan bibirnya sambil menahan emosi yang memuncak. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi sambil menyenggol bahu Ichigo dengan kasar. Karena memang tak ada yang bisa diperbuatnya lagi.

**End Of Flashback**

"Aku tak menyangka dia seperti ini!" gumam Ichigo. Ia tak tahu akan begini jadinya. Senna adalah gadis baik-baik, walalu kadang dia usil dan suka mencemooh rambutnya. Tapi kalau sudah begini, ia jadi merasa bosan sendiri. Senna hanya pelarian, ya…itu benar. Rukia tak memberi respon apa-apa, membuatnya semakin kesal dan seperti pungguk merindukan bulan. Ketika ia mendengar kata-kata Kaien, seolah hatinya berteriak. Ia menjadi orang yang sangat bodoh di muka bumi ini. Manusia buta saja bisa melihat mungkin, Rukia juga menyukainya!

"Tadaima!"

Ichigo beranjak bangun dari ranjangnya dan berlari ke bawah, mengejar sumber suara. Ia melihat Rukia sedang melepas sepatunya ketika Ichigo berhasil menuruni tangga.

"Sudah pulang, Midget?" tanya Ichigo menyeringai kecil.

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, melirik Ichigo yang sedang berkacak pinggang di hadapannya.

"Jeruk, kau menghalangi jalanku!" serunya mendorong Ichigo ke samping.

"Hei, sakit tahu!" teriak Ichigo memegang bahunya yang menabrak dinding.

Rukia yang hendak melangkah ke kamarnya, berhenti dan berbalik.

"Mau yang lebih sakit lagi?" tanyanya sambil memamerkan kepalan tangannya. "Sehabis latihan memang membutuhkan pendinginan!"

Wajah Ichigo pucat seketika. Mood Rukia kelihatan tidak baik. Dan sepertinya ia bisa menebak apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

"Ah, aku ke klinik dulu!" serunya sambil berlari keluar.

Rukia menghela napasnya. Ia menjinjing tasnya sambil menaiki undakan tangga. Tak terdengar suara berisik Tou-san. Yuzu ataupun Karin, mereka pasti sedang tak ada di rumah. Sambil terus menyeret tubuhnya yang sudah lemas ke kamar yang paling ujung. Rukia membuka pintu dengan gantungan papan Chappy bertuliskan 'Violet's Room' di depannya. Ia masuk dan menutupnya dengan badan mungilnya. Tubuh itu perlahan terduduk. Rukia menyeka air matanya yang tiba-tiba keluar.

"Kenapa…" ucapnya lirih. "Kenapa kelihatannya senang sekali berciuman dengan gadis itu?"

_~Yuu Ika~_

Byakuya mengusap-usap wajahnya perlahan setelah bangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat di sekelilingnya. Kamar berukuran sedang dan sebuah ranjang besar yang kini ditidurinya. Sebuah lemari pakaian dn sebuah meja kecil yang dihiasi foto-foto Hisana. Gadis cantik yang juga foto genik. Semua kamarnya hampir dihiasi foto-foto Hisana. Foto koleksi Byakuya yang sering diambilnya diam-diam saat bersama Hisana.

Byakuya berjalan ke arah jendela dan menyibak gorden., membiarkan sinar matahari menerangi kamar gelap dan pengap itu. Ia membuka jendela, membuat udara sesak di ruangan itu berganti dengan udara baru yang lebih segar dan bersih. Sudah lama Byakuya tak melihat ini. Pemandangan kota Karakura dari jendela kamarnya. Hal yang disukai Hisana.

'Dia pasti di sana…' pikirnya. Kemudian menelusuri foto-foto yang ditempelinya di dinding.

Baru semalam ia di kamar hotel yang mewah, sekarang sudah berganti dengan pemandangan kmar berdebu yang terlihat usang dan kotor. Tanpa sepengetahuan Ikkaku, ia diam-diam kembali ke rumahnya dan Hisana dulu, berharap menemukan gadis itu. Nyatanya ia hanya menemukan kekosongan lagi, Sama seperti 13 tahun yang lalu. Itu membuatnya semakin tersiksa.

Hisana yang tertawa…

Hisana yang tersenyum…

Hisana yang cemberut…

Hisana yang selalu sabar menghadapi sikapnya…

Kenapa?

Suatu pertanyaan yang pasti akan sangat sulit dijawab untuk sekarang ini.

Byakuya terus berjalan, memeriksa apakah barang-barang Hisana masih utuh di lemari. Satu persatu ia membuka laci yang tak pernah ia buka selama 13 tahun. Dengan susah payah akhirnya Byakuya membuka laci itu. Ia meneliti setiap barang yang dilihatnya. Semuanya berisi perhiasan Hisana. Tak ada yang hilang, masih sama seperti waktu ditinggalkan olehnya.

Sejak awal, ia tak pernah kecurian. Ia hanya kehilangan Hisana. Selama ini, ia hanya berusaha sendiri. Bahkan jika ia melaporkan ke polisi pun, terasa percuma. Tak ada yang percaya, tak ada saksi mata. Mereka pasti akan menganggap Hisanannya selingkuh dan kabur dengan lelaki lain.

Apa? Selingkuh?

Manusia serendah apa yang akan menuduh istrinya berbuat seperti itu? Byakuya tak seperti itu. Ia percaya pada Hisana. Ia lebih tahu istrinya dibandingkan siapapun. Hisana pasti punya alasan!

Byakuya mengacak lagi barabg-barang yang ada di laci itu. Mengeluarkan dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Cincin, anting, jepit rambut, semuanya berdebu tebal. Dan ini… surat?

Surat…

Surat…

Surat…

Puluhan surat yang disembunyikan Hisana di bawah kotak perhiasan kecilnya . Byakuya mengambil surat-surat beramplop biru. Apa ini?

'Yang sangat kucintai, Yamamoto Hisana…' Byakuya membaca tulisan di amplop surat itu.

Ia melihat tak satupun surat itu yang dibuka, bahkan dirobek. Hisana menyimpannya dengan sangat rapi. Terlalu rapi sampai-sampai ia, yang suaminya saja tak tahu kalau surat itu ada.

Apa Hisana sudah mengkhianatinya?

Byakuya meremas surat itu, hingga membentuk gumpalan. Tanpa membaca surat itupun ia sudah tahu isinya. Ia berusaha untuk menahan kepedihan baru dalam hatinya. Hisana…sulit dipercaya. Dia…

Mata abu-abu Byakuya menangkap sesuatu hal yang ganjil. Satu-satunya surat yang belum ditelitinya sama sekali. Tangannya menjangkau benda itu. Benar dugaannya, sudah dibuka. Dengan sigap, Byakuya mengeluarkan isinya, selembar kertas dan sebuah foto.

"Ini…" gumam Byakuya tak percaya. Matanya yang mulai liar menajam. Perasaannya semakin tertekan. Kenapa Hisana tak pernah mengatakannya…

**Flashback**

"Hisana, ada surat untukku?" tanya Byakuya saat istrinya baru kembali dari depan.

"Sebentar," Hisana memilah satu-satu kumpulan surat yang dibawanya. "Tagihan listrik dan air, juga tagihan telepon…tagihan Koran…semuanya tagihan! Dan…"

"Dan…" Byakuya mendelik ketika Hisana menghentikan kata-katanya.

Wajah cantiknya memucatnya, keringat dingin keluar dengan spontan.

"Dari siapa?"

"Ti, tidak!" sahutnya dengan cepat melangkah ke dapur membawa semua surat itu.

"Hisana!"

"Kau mau kubuatkan makan malam apa? Nasi kare atau Sashimi?" tanya Hisana setengah berteriak.

Byakuya memilih diam. Ia memaklumi semua sikap Hisana, seperti Hisana memaklumi sikapnya. Ia tak pernah tahu kalau gadis yang dimakluminya itu sekarang menahan tangis dan ketakutannya. Badannya bergetar hebat sambil memegang erat surat itu.

**End Of Flashback**

Ternyata, Hisana tak pernah membukanya karena ia tahu, orang itu akan datang...SIAL!

Tidak, ia tak boleh menunggu! Ia harus menemukan Hisana sebelum orang itu…Kami-sama, ini tak bisa terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia sudah kehilangan kesempatan untuk melindungi Hisana dan anak mereka 13 tahun yang lalu. Tidak untuk sekarang! Ia akan menemukan Hisana dan anaknya. Sebelum nyawa mereka terancam. Harus!

Byakuya melempar semua surat itu ke sembarang tempat. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Berlari menuruni tangga dengan langkah berisik. Pikirannya tak tenang, masih tak bisa membayangkan yang Hisana rasakan sejak lama.

'Hisana,…tunggu aku…!'

_~Yuu Ika~_

Sebetulnya ini bukan pertama kalinya Rukia masuk dengan seenaknya ke gedung SMA. Tapi tetap saja ia canggung melewati siswa SMA yang mungkin saja mengenalnya. Kalau bukan karena handphonenya dan Ichigo yang tak sengaja tertukar sewaktu sarapan tadi pagi, pastinya ia tak akan ke sini. Bodohnya, ia baru menyadari sewaktu istirahat tadi. Daripada menunggu Ichigo di rumah. Ia lebih baik langsung ke kelasnya saja, sekalian pulang bersama Onii-sannya itu.

Walaupun agak malu-malu, Rukia tetap melewati koridor kelas 3 dengan cuek. Ada beberapa mata yang memperhatikan, entah kagum atau… Ada juga yang berbisik-bisik.

"Itu adik Kurosaki?"

"Katanya, tapi sama sekali tak mirip?"

Memang, mereka kan bukan kakak-adik yang 'sesungguhnya'.

"Iya, terlihat sangat pendek!"

"Tapi aku sering melihatnya bersama Kurosaki kok!"

"Ah, mungkin pacar Kurosaki yang lain!"

Deg! Pacar Kurosaki yang lain? Rukia sudah tidak tahan dan mempercept langkahnya. Telinganya menebal seolah ia tak mendengar apa-apa. Ia mulai lega, saat melihat papan bertuliskan 3-3. Itu kelas Ichigo!

Rukia berlari dan sayupsayup terdengar suara sebelum ia sampai di kelas menghentikan lanngkahnya, mendengarkan suara itu baik baik. Seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda. Ia mengintip dari kaca pintu kelas setelah memastikan tak ada orang. Seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dan pemuda berambut merah seperti kepala nanas. Itu…dua seniornya yang teman Ichigo, Tatsuki dan Renji."Menurutmu, apa yang lebih baik, karate atau aku?" Renji menarik tangan Tatsuki. Wajah Rukia memerah, kenapa ia bisa melihat adegan ini? Jangan-jangan merka berdua….

"Tapi…pilihanku sudah tetap, aku akan kuliah di luar Karakura. Itu cita-citaku Renji. Aku…" Tatsuki yang memalingkan wajahnya, tampak menahan tangis oleh Rukia.

Renji tersenyum miris.

"Ok, aku tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, tapi…apa yang menyukaiku?" tanyanya mengeratkan pegangannya. Tatsuki menatapnya wajah Renji yang serius menginginkan jawabannya. "Aku mencin—"

Bruk!

Rukia tak sengaja menyenggol pintu tempat ia bersandar. Pintu itu bergeser dan membuatnya ambruk ke dalam kelas. Tatsuki dan Renji hanya bisa terbengong melihat kehadiran Rukia. Saat sadar melepaskan pegangannya masing-masing dan dengan wajah memerah saling memunggungi.

"Maaf…Senpai!" seru Rukia berusaha berdiri.

"Kau tak pa-apa kan, Rukia?" tanya Tatsuki mengulurkan tangannya.

Rukia mengangguk, ia mati gaya.

"Tadi…"

"Ah, oh, itu…" Renji dan Tatsuki yang kelabakan mencari dahan. "Latihan drama untuk pementasan!"

"Kalian anggota klub drama?"

Wajah keduanya pucat pasi. Tatsuki melirik Renji kesal. Ia menyalahkan sepenuhnya kepada Renji. Gara-gara dia, Tatsuki jadi menunjukkan hal yang tidak-tidak pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Setahuku Tatsuki-senpai…"

Tap!

"Tatsuki-chan, apa sudah…" Gadis berambut jingga yang tinggi semampaia itu baru memasuki kelas. Matanya tertuju pada gadis di depannya. "Rukia-chan!Sedang apa di sini?"

"Ah, Inoue-senpai…"

_~Yuu Ika~_

"Sudah kuduga, Kuchiki-sama!" teriak Ikkaku melihat Byakuya yang batru keluar dari pagar rumahnya. Sudah semalaman ia berkeliling Karakura. Setelah lama ia baru menemukan majikannya. "Anda harus—"

"Madarame, kebetulan!" Byakuya membuka pintu mobilnya. "Bawa aku ke tempat kemarin!"

"Tapi…"

"Cepat!" seru Byakuya membuat Ikkaku berlari ke dalam mobil dengan tergesa-gesa. Dalam hitungan menit, mobil itu melesat cepat ke arah kota Karakura. Secepat ketidaksabaran Byakuya untuk bertemu untuk bertemu istri tercintanya.

_~Yuu Ika~_

"Jadi dia sudah pulang?" tanya Rukia sambil terus berjalan di samping Inoue.

Inoue mengangguk.

"Dengan Senna?" Rukia menghentikan langkahnya.

Inoue berhenti dan menatap wajah Rukia. Tersirat raut yang sama dengan raut wajahnya. Raut wajah cemburu. Tapi ia merasa dirinya lebih menyedihkan. Kecantikan Rukia membuatnya merasa menyedihkan, decantikan yang menyedot perasaan Ichigo. Bahkan Inoue merasa dengan siapapun Ichigo sekarang, tetap perasaan itu tak akan lepas. Pernyataan Ichigo waktu itu dapat ditangkapnya dengan jelas. Tak ada yang menggantikan Rukia di hatinya.

"Rukia-chan beruntung, bisa di samping Kurosaki-kun berjam-jam." Gumam Inoue secara tak sadar. "Ah, maaf, aku ngelantur yang tidak-tidak!"

Mata violet Rukia bereaksi. Ia seperti telah mengerti sesuatu dari diri Inoue sesuatu yang tak dipahami banyak orang, bahkan Ichigo.

"Aku tak suka si Senna itu…" kata Rukia kemudian dan melihat ke arah Inoue. "Tapi kalau dengan Inoue-senpai, kurasa Ichi-nii akan lebih baik."

"Oh ya…?" Inoue tersenyum senang. Walau ia menyadari hal itu tak mungkin. Sesuatu hal yang selama ini berusaha dijangkaunya, tapi tetap tak bisa. Inoue merasa lebih lemah.

'Kurosaki-kun mencintaimu, Rukia-chan!' batinnya.

"Ayo pulang!" seru Inoue kemudian melenyapkan pikiran-pikiran itu.

Rukia mengangguk, melepaskan semua kekesalannya yang lebih tepat disebut kecemburuannya.

Deg!

Lagi-lagi. Rukia berbalik dan melihat di sekelilingnya. Semua orang yang lewat tetap seperti biasa. Tak ada yang aneh. Tapi tatapan itu…

"Kenapa Rukia-chan?" tanya Inoue yang terpana berhenti.

"Ti, tidak apa-apa!" Rukia menggeleng. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja…

"HISANA!"

Mata Rukia membulat. Suara itu…yang kemarin!

"HISANA!"

Rukia dan Inoue yang kaget mendengar teriakkan itu berbalik ke belakang. Mereka melihat seorang lelaki dengan setelan jas mahal berlari ke arah mereka, membabi buta sambil terus memanggil nama 'Hisana' entah kepada siapa. Rukia tak beranjak dan juga tak bergerak, hanya terpana melihat perjuangan lelaki itu mendekat ke arahnya.

Lelaki itu semakin mendekat dan Rukia dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Wajah tampan dengan sorot mata abu yang tajam dan dingin. Lelaki yang terlihat kusut itukini menyambar lengan Rukia dan menariknya. Ketampanan tak juga pudar, walau ia terlihat sangat menyedihkan di mata Rukia. Wajah itu dan auranya seolah membangkitkan perasaan rindu keduanya.

"Hisana…" Itu panggilan terakhirnya dengan napas yang sesak dan kini kembali bernostalgia. Mata abu-abu bertemu dengan mata violet yang indah itu. Tapi ini beda, mereka memiliki cara memandang yang sama. "Jangan pergi!"

Inoue tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia masih larut dalam kekagetannya. Berdiri mematung, memperhatikan sosok yang memegang lengan Rukia. Ia juga tahu seperti melihat dua orang yang lama terpisah.

"Kau…" Mata abu-abu lelaki itu menajam dan meneliti sosok yang dipegang olehnya sekarang. Bukan! Dia bukan Hisana. Gadis itu lebih kecil dan muda. Tak mungkin Hisana menyusut setelah sekian tahun. Tapi dia mirip sekali, seperti benar-benar Hisana. Siapa dia?

"Aku…" Rukia membuka suara sambil tetap mempertahankan tatapannya pada lelaki itu. Dia merasakan ada yang berbeda dari mata itu. Ia serasa mengenalnya sudah lama, lama sekali. "Aku bukan Hisana, Tuan. Aku…Kurosaki Rukia!"

**TBC**

Gomen, sekali lagi gomen Yuu baru update sekarang. 'Toki Wo Tomete' nyusul, Ok! Kesibukan membuat Yuu nggak sempat untuk melanjutkan fic ini! Yuu ngambil Semester Pendek dan begini lah akibatnya, nggak bisa nyantai! Arigatou atas reviewannya, Yuu sangat berterima kasih yang masih tetap setia dan menyukai ByakuHisa yang Yuu buat, walau itu pertama kali lho! Ini jawaban review yang nggak log in:

**Dindin :** Oh, traktir? Ke sini dulu, neng, hehehe….Keenakan di rumah nih! I Miss U

**Kurochi Agitoha : **Nggak apa-apa kok! Bener, Byakuya emang beda kalo di deket Hisana!

**Zie-raInc0ol :** Arigatou, Zie-chan! Hm, sayang banget dia nggak tahu, tapi Yuu agak bingung chap depan nih! Byakuya nangis nggak ya…

**Rukiahinata ika : **Rukia-san pinjem jempol siapa? Hehehe (^^)v, arigatou Rukia-san, jangan lewatkan chap ini!

**Hinazuka Airin : **Airin-san, gomen…kamu menantikan chap ini? Yuu udah update!

**Micon : **Yuu senang Micon-san senang membacanya, mohon reviewannya untuk kritik dan saran.

**Narunaru :** Ah, akhirnya Naru review juga, syukurlah Naru suka. Don't forget, oleh2, hehehe *plak! Ditampar Naru, sakit…*

**Tsuki Sora : **Gomen…telat banget ya...Yuu agak sibuk belakangan ini! Cerita ini masih hidup kok!

**Nyit-nyit : **Gomen, Yuu melupakanmu! Arigatou reviewnya ya, sekali lagi gomen...

Bagi yang log in, Yuu kirimkan PM aja! Hontou arigatou semuanya….Yuu butuh kritik dan saran kalian, ditunggu reviewnya…

**ReViEwFiCpLeAsE!**


	8. Hard Choice

Setelah melihat fic yang lebih dari 3 tahun yang lalu, jadi kangen nulis fanfic lagi. Karena kesibukan dan orang moody seperti Yuu sangat susah melanjutkan fic ini, hingga dapat pencerahan lagi. Yoroshiku nee~ dan gomen bagi yang menunggu-nunggu lanjutan fic ini.

Pairing : IchiRuki

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje

Disclaimer : Punya Tite-san, tapi fic ini punya Yuu!

Summary : Pertemuan Rukia dengan Byakuya seperti membuka langkah-langkah yang tak diduga di masa depan

My Little Sister

Chapter 8

**Normal POV**

"_Sumimasen_..." kata Byakuya kecewa, tapi tetap tak bisa melepaskan pandangan dan pegangannya. Bertahun-tahun ia mencari warna bola mata ini. Walau bukan Hisana, perasaan ini, jauh sekali di lubuk hatinya, rindu itu terobati.

"Bisakah...?" Rukia menatap lengan yang dipegang erat oleh Byakuya.

"Aah..._sumimasen_..." ujarnya sembari melepaskan pegangannya. Ia hampir membuat Rukia yang di depannya merasa tak nyaman atas sikapnya. "Kupikir kau seseorang yang sangat kukenal. Kalian sangat mirip."

"Siapapun bisa melakukan kesalahan," kata Rukia tersenyum. "Aku juga sering menduga seseorang yang kutemui di mall sebagai saudaraku."

"Ya," Byakuya masih tak berkedip. Ia memperhatikan gadis itu. Badannya lebih pendek, tingginya lebih dari setengah badannya. Selebihnya mirip Hisana, memakai seragam yang bisa ia kenali dari lambangnya SMP Karakura.

"Anda?"

Byakuya tersentak dari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Sepertinya anda bukan orang yang tinggal di daerah ini?" Rukia memperhatikan pria tegap di depannya. Sangat tampan dan berkelas.

Byakuya mengangguk. "Kebetulan ada yang harus anda lakukan di kota ini. Ada resital piano yang harus kuikuti selama seminggu penuh."

"Ee...anda seorang pianis?! Sugoi!" Rukia sedikit antusias. Ia menatap jam di tangannya. Banyak hal yang harus dilakukannya sore ini, mengingat Yuzu pergi belanja dan Karin seperti biasa bermain bola bersama temannya , pasti tak ada yang menyiapkan makan malam. "A, _gomen_, sebenarnya saya ingin mengobrol lebih banyak, tapi saya harus pergi."

"_Ee_?"

"Kalau anda mau, silakan singgah di klinik sekaligus rumah keluarga saya di sekitar sini. Ayah saya dokter yang bekerja di klinik itu." Rukia menatap ke arah Inoue yang masih diam mematung. " _Nee_, Inoue-_senpai_ ayo kita balik."

Inoue mengangguk, tak tahu harus bereaksi apa.

"Jaa, Oji-san. Mata nee!" Rukia dengan cepat berlari menarik pergelangan tangan Inoue sambil melambai ke arah Byakuya yang terbengong dengan keputusan Rukia untuk segera pulang. "Ingat, Klinik Kurosaki!"

"Ah, tunggu!" baru saja Byakuya berbalik, sosok itu sudah menghilang. Ia tertunduk dan merasa bodoh melepaskan gadis itu. Gadis muda yang menyerupai sosok Hisana. Ia terlalu terkesima dengan gadis bertubuh kecil itu. Kenapa ia tak bertanya banyak pada gadis itu? Kenapa ia melewatkan kesempatan itu? Siapa tahu dia... ya...gadis itu masih SMP... persis umur anaknya... ya siapa tahu... Hisana.

Ikkaku yang menyusul ke arahnya dengan napas terengah-engah. Byakuya menyadarinya. Ya, dia lah orang yang tahu seluk-beluk kota ini. Apalagi hanya sebuah klinik kecil.

"Kuchiki-_sama_.."

"Madarame, bisa kau temani aku sekarang?"

"Tapi Kuchiki-_sama_ malam ini anda harus konser di—"

"Bisa kau ambil mobilku dan antarkan aku ke klinik Kurosaki?"

"Haaah? Anda bercanda? Anda kan harus—"

"Dengar, aku telah menemukannya."

"Siapa? Menemukan siapa Kuchiki-_sama_?"

"Tentu saja." Byakuya tersenyum. Rasanya sedikit-sedikit mulai ada kelegaan di hatinya sekarang sejak pertemuannya dengan gadis itu. Ada setitik cahaya dalam hatinya. "Hisana-ku..."

_~Yuu Ika~_

Ichigo menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Entah kenapa ada perasaan bersalah melihat sikap Rukia yang semakin aneh kepadanya. Sangat ketus dan serius. Seperti waktu ia meminta ponselnya yang tak sengaja tertukar, Rukia terlihat dingin padanya, tak ada candaan dan pukulan.

"Huh..." Ichigo beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju tangga ke bawah. Pikirannya masih sibuk menganalisis kesalahannya pada adiknya. Apalagi masalah yang membuat mereka harus berdiam? Perasaan tidak ada hal yang menjadikan mereka harus perang dingin. Sekarang ia sedikit paham berpengalaman, wanita itu susah ditebak apa keinginannya.

"Aaah," Ichigo mendengar jeritan Yuzu di ruang dapur dan segera menyusul. "_Onee_-_chan_, aku lupa membeli lobak dan soyu tadi. Kalau begini, kita tak bisa membuat nabe."

Rukia membuka apronnya dan berkata, "Biar kubeli di supermarket terdekat."

"Eh, tak apa sendirian?"

_Chance! _pikirnya.

"Aku juga ikut." sela Ichigo membuat Rukia menatapnya semakin sinis.

"Tak usah!" seru Rukia mengambil dompet dan segera berlari ke pintu depan memakai sepatunya.

"Rukia!" Ichigo tetap bersikeras menyusulnya. Ia juga memakai sendal dan mengikuti Rukia dari belakang. Setelah menutup pintu dan berusaha mengimbangi langkah Rukia yang sengaja dipercepat. "Kebetulan aku mau membeli buku dan pulpen. Aku baru ingat tak ada lagi halaman kosong di bukuku, bagaimana aku bisa menulis catatan besok."

Rukia berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Masih dengan tatapan dan ekspresi yang sama.

"Sejak kapan kau ingat untuk mencatat pelajaranmu?"

Ichigo tertawa dan mengaruk-garuk kepalanya. Kenapa ia bisa ceroboh dengan memberikan alasan seklasik itu kepada adiknya? Apa ia menduga Rukia lebih dungu daripadanya.

"Sudahlah." Rukia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. "Terserah, tapi jangan menggangguku."

Ichigo sedikit lega dan menyusul Rukia, menyamakan langkah mereka.

Sementara itu...

Tok...tok...tok...

"Tou-_san_!" teriak Yuzu dari arah dapur.

Isshin pun datang sambil berjingkrakan dari klinik ke dapur.

"Ada apa Yuzu?" tanyanya manja. "Apa makan malamnya sudah siap? Tou-_san_ sudah lapar..."

"Ada tamu di depan. Aku tak tahu siapa? Bisa kau buka kan?"

Tok...tok...tok...

"Cepatlah!" hardik Yuzu.

"Iya..." sahut Isshin dengan malas membuka pintu depan.

"Ah, permisi..."

Ia melihat sosok pria dengan setelan jas yang rapi. Tatapannya dingin dan masih terlihat tenang walaupun ia seperti kelelahan.

"Ya?"

"Klinik Kurosaki?"

"Ah, ya, kami buka 24 jam kok, silahkan ma—"

"Maaf, bukan, saya datang bukan karena ingin berobat, tapi saya ingin mencari seseorang." selanya dengan membuat Isshin sedikit bertanya-tanya.

"Siapa?"

Mata dingin itu menatap langsung ke mata Isshin. Ia bisa merasakan ada yang berbeda dari tatapan itu. Tatapan kesepian.

"Gadis SMP bernama Rukia. Ada?"

Isshin sudah menebaknya. Ia teringat kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh wanita yang ia temukan lebih dari 13 tahun yang lalu. Orang itu akan datang.

"Anda?"

"Kuchiki Byakuya."

Isshin keluar dan menutup pintu depan. Kali ini ekspresinya yang biasanya terlihat bodoh berubah menjadi serius. Sangat serius.

"Bisa kita bicara di tempat lain?"

_~Yuu Ika~_

"Na, Rukia!" Ichigo menarik lengan Rukia setelah mereka keluar dari Supermarket. "Kita makan rotinya dulu di taman sebelah sana."

"Ha?" Rukia menatap kakaknya sedikit heran dan curiga. Tadi ia mengajak ke Supermarket yang letaknya jauh dari rumahnya dengan alasan di tempat itu jauh lebih murah dan komplit. Sekarang, mengajaknya mampir ke taman. "Dengar, kalau tidak buru-buru, nabenya tidak akan matang."

"Lagipula orang bodoh mana yang membuat nabe di hari sepanas ini." ejek Ichigo. Rukia menatapnya makin sinis. "Ah, ayolah sebentar saja. Kau lapar kan? Setidaknya menambah tenaga selama perjalanan."

"Ngg, ayo." Rukia akhirnya menerima ajakan Ichigo.

Mereka memilih duduk di bangku taman bermain anak-anak dan menikmati roti creamy yang baru saja dibelikan Ichigo untuknya. Rasanya suasana tidak sekaku awal tadi. Ia sudah mulai bisa bercanda lagi dengan kakaknya. Setelah ia menghabiskan setengah rotinya, ia menatap Ichigo. Senang sekali bisa berdua bersamanya dan melihatnya menghabiskan rotinya.

"Ichi-_nii_..."

"Ngg..."

"_Gomen nee..._aku tak bermaksud..."

Ichigo menghentikan kunyahannya.

"Aku hanya..." Rukia menatap mata Ichigo. Mata coklat muda yang sekarang balas menatapnya, agak kaget. "Dengar, aku tak ingin dianggap _brother complex_ hanya karena aku tak suka kau bersama pacar-pacarmu. Suatu saat masing-masing kita akan berpisah. Menemukan orang yang tepat dan kemudian membentuk keluarga sendiri bersamanya. Saat itu aku harus bisa melepasmu, Yuzu, dan Karin."

Ichigo meghela napasnya.

"Kau berpikir terlalu jauh." ucapnya tenang. Kemudian menghabiskan rotinya, membuang bungkusnya ke tong sampah yang tak jauh di hadapan mereka. "Aku tak akan pergi jauh darimu. Ingat itu!"

"Tapi kau juga akan merasa aneh kan. Kita terlalu dekat. Aku terlalu bergantung padamu. Tidak kah kau merasa risih setiap orang mengataimu _sister complex_?" tuturnya terdengar agak parau. "Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia dengan orang yang kaucintai."

Ichigo berdiri dihadapan Rukia, menyentuh rambutnya perlahan dan kemudian mengacak-acaknya.

"_Aho_, siapa peduli dengan omongan orang lain. Terserah mereka mau mengatakanmu seperti apa, tapi hak untuk menunjukkan dan menjadi dirimu adalah hal mutlak. Kau tak pantas berkata seolah-olah kau orang asing dalam hidupku yang hanya dilahirkan untuk menggangguku. Aku sudah bahagia dengan orang yang kucintai. Kau..." Ichigo memelankan suaranya kemudian dan menatap perubahan pupil Rukia. Kembali meralat kata-katanya. "...Yuzu, Karin, dan _Oyaji_... Aku mencintai kalian semua."

Rukia menunduk, merasakan wajahnya memanas saat menyadari tangan Ichigo tak juga lepas dari kepalanya. Dadanya berdegup kencang dan serasanya ia harus bernapas berkali lipat lebih banyak dari biasanya. Kenapa seperti ini?

"Wajar, kau harus bergantung padaku. Aku kan kakakmu!" serunya kemudian menepuk kepala Rukia pelan. "_Hora, _habiskan rotimu. Kita pulang!"

Rukia menelan rotinya pelan. Ia masih menunduk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. Sama seperti halnya Ichigo yang kini membalikkan punggungnya, pura-pura memandang ke langit kelam tak berbintang. Keduanya menyadari bunyi detak jantung yang semakin berdetak kencang hingga semakin sesak dan tak bisa bicara.

_~Yuu Ika~_

Kini wajah Byakuya yang sudah lelah semakin terlihat lelah. Ia dipapah Ikkaku masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ikkaku tahu langkah selanjutnya setelah ia berhasil mengantarkan majikannya ke tempat tidurnya adalah menghubungi dokter pribadi Byakuya, Ishida Ryuuken. Tapi kemudian dicegah Byakuya.

"Biarkan aku sendiri, Ikkaku." katanya dengan lirih. "Aku ingin sendiri, kumohon."

Baru kali ini ia melihat seorang Byakuya memohon. Ia menyadari sejak dari tempat itu ada yang berbeda dari perubahan sikap Byakuya. Semakin rapuh. Ia pun mengangguk. Menutup pintu kamar majikan perlahan.

Byakuya menundukkan kepalanya setelah Ikkaku beranjak dari kamarnya. Ia menyadari pelupuk matanya semakin panas dan tak bisa ditahan lagi. Dalam diam akhirnya Byakuya mengeluarkan air matanya yang ditahan selama beberapa tahun. Ia merasakan lubuk hatinya semakin kering. Sangat sakit.

"Kenapa Hisana..." ucapnya perlahan. "Kenapa kau pergi sangat jauh Hisana?"

_~Yuu Ika~_

"Uwaah, enak sekali!" teriak Isshin setelah mencoba mencicipi nabe yang mendidih dalam pot keramik.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ichigo yang belum menyentuh sama sekali ragu. "—a, akh—"

Rukia menyikutnya.

"Tak usah protes, makan saja." katanya dengan tenang mulai melahap lobak yang sudah matang dan direndam ke dalam soyu.

"_Teme..._" Ichigo mengiris kesakitan.

"Rukia memang heeebaaat—" _bug!_ Isshin yang hendak memeluk Rukia sudah terlebih dahulu menerima tendangan dari anak perempuannya itu dan berhasil melemparkan badannya hingga dinding hingga tersungkur di lantai.

"Orang tua ini semakin mesum membuatku merinding saja..." ujar Rukia menyilangkan, memegang kedua bahunya dan kembali melahap makanan.

"Ngg..." Isshin yang masih mengelus-elus pipinya yang jadi korban kekerasan Rukia. Ia menatap semuanya keluarga berkumpul di ruangan itu dan masih dengan suasana yang sama. Setiap malam selalu seperti ini. Sampai kapan? pikirnya.

**Flashback**

Ia membawa lelaki berjas yang dikenalnya ke pemakamam itu. Ke pemakaman wanita yang bahkan namanya pun tak ia kenal. Walau wajah pria itu penuh dengan tanda tanya, Isshin tetap meneruskan langkahnya sebelum menjelaskan apa maksudnya membawa pria itu ke tempat segelap itu.

Ia berhenti di depan kuburan itu. Hanya cahaya temaram yang menyinari malam itu. Lalu ia memegang nisan tak bernama itu.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku beberapa hal setelah bertemu wanita ini." katanya masih menatap kuburan itu. "Salah satunya, aku berjanji membawa orang yang penting bagi wanita ini untuk menemuinya, yaitu anda."

Mata pria itu, Byakuya, membulat. Tak percaya.

"Pertama kali menjumpainya dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan. Wanita yang masih muda dan hamil tua berlari seperti dikejar-kejar seseorang. Saat itu, tanpa pikir panjang aku segera membawanya ke Klinikku dan menenangkan dirinya yang terlihat stress. Berkali-kali ia mengatakan hal yang sama, 'Mereka menemukanku, mereka menemukanku'. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang ia katakan, tetapi aku tahu ia sedang diincar seseorang. Sampai akhirnya ia _collapse _dan kontraksi. Ia tak pernah menyebutkan namanya, tapi ia malah menyebutkan satu nama yang saat kesakitan itu mulai merambat ke dalam perutnya yang sudah besar."

'_Byakuya...Byakuya...'_

"Dia..." Byakuya mendekati nisan itu masih dengan mata yang sama. Kemudian menyentuhnya. Entah kenapa semua kenangan itu kembali ke dalam ingatannya. Tangannya bergetar.

Byakuya meraih nisan itu sempurna dengan kedua tangannya. Ia membayangkan itu bahu Hisana. Ia membayangkan senyumnya yang ramah. Tawanya yang lembut. Wajahnya yang cantik. Semuanya buyar seketika ketika matanya mulai menyadari yang dipegangnya hanya sebuah nisan tua, kotor, dan tak bernama.

"Hisana..." ucapnya lirih.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menolongnya." tambah Isshin kemudian. "Ia meninggal karena melahirkan seorang anak perempuan yang kini tumbuh bersama menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami. Rukia..."

Kali ini ia beralih menatap Isshin yang sudah mundur beberapa langkah dari makam itu. Pikirannya mengingat wajah gadis yang ia temukan tadi. Dia anaknya... Benar-benar anaknya...

Isshin tertawa setelah bisa membaca ekspresi Byakuya.

"Tenang, dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan kuat, seperti yang kau lihat. Bahkan setiap pagi ia bisa menendangku sampai beberapa meter, hahaha..." kemudian ia terdiam kembali melihat tak ada perubahan reaksi dari Byakuya. Ia melangkah mendekati makam istrinya sendiri.

"Kami selalu melindunginya sejak saat itu, untuk mencegah hal yang menimpa ibunya terjadi pada anaknya. Bahkan..." Ia menyentuh nama yang ada di makam itu. "Masaki mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan Rukia. Ia tahu sebenarnya ada orang-orang tertentu yang mengincar anak itu. Selalu mengawasi Rukia sejak kematian ibunya dan hampir menculik Rukia ketika ia kecil. Untung saja... Masaki menyadarinya."

"Istri anda juga?" tanya Byakuya.

Isshin mengangguk pelan. Sekilas ada kesedihan dari semburat wajahnya. Byakuya menyadari bukan hanya dia yang menderita saat ini.

"Saat melihat perjuangan Masaki, aku berjanji melindungi Rukia, seperti apapun itu."

Kembali Byakuya menatap makam Hisana. Ia sejenak diam dan menangkupkan tangannya. Doanya kepada orang yang sangat dicintainya. Ia selalu berharap bertemu dengan Hisana dan berbincang banyak.

'Pasti kau banyak menderita Hisana, maafkan aku...' ucapnya dalam hati mengakhiri doanya.

Isshin tersenyum puas. Telah bisa memenuhi janjinya satu-persatu. Dan mungkin juga... Isshin menghela napasnya. Sangat mustahil memang. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

"Kurosaki-_san_..." panggil Byakuya membuyarkan lamunan Isshin.

"Ah, ya?"

"_Arigatou_, telah membesarkan putriku." kata Byakuya sambil membungkukkan badan. Ia benar-benar merasa segan dengan keluarga itu. "Telah menguburkan Hisana secara layak. _Arigatou!_"

"Aah, _ie_..." Isshin mengibas-ngibas tangannya dan tertawa ringan. "Tugas setiap manusia untuk saling menolong."

"Tapi..."  
"Ya..."

"Sekali lagi, maaf..."

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah?"

Isshin terdiam, menebak apa yang diinginkan pria itu darinya.

"Bolehkah aku menjadikan Rukia putri resmiku?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Itu adalah hak anda." sahutnya.

"Tapi aku akan membawanya pergi dari keluarga anda. Aku akan membawanya ke tempat yang aman dari orang-orang itu." Ujarnya. "Ia akan menjadi bagian dari keluargaku."

Isshin terdiam. Ia ingat. Memang, ini hal terberat yang sudah pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur.

"Tentu," sahutnya. "Aku sudah pernah berjanji pada istri anda untuk mengembalikan putrinya kepada ayah kandungnya."

Byakuya tersenyum lemah. Ada kelegaan yang luar biasa dalam hatinya. Ia kembali berterima kasih kepada Kurosaki Isshin yang telah membesarkan putri kecilnya.

"Tapi..." sela Isshin di tengah kebahagiaan Byakuya. "Itu semua tergantung keputusan Rukia, Kuchiki-_san_. Jika kau ingin Rukia ikut bersamamu, tanyakan padanya. Buat dia mengenali anda sebagai ayah yang baik."

Byakuya yang sedikit kaget dengan penuturan Isshin, tersenyum.

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan."

**End Of Flashback**

"Lebih terasa nikmat kalau memakan nabe di dalam kotatsu." ujar Rukia membuyarkan lamunan Isshin.

Ia baru ingat kalau ia tak lagi berada di pemakaman itu.

"_Baka!_ Kau mau mengeluarkan kotatsu di hari sepanas ini?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada mengejek.

Rukia cemberut.

"Kubilang, itu kan kalau bisa..."

"Tetap saja, otakmu level balita. Ceb—" _duk! _Rukia melayangkan pukulannya hingga Ichigo terjatuh dari kursinya.

Rukia kembali melahap makanannya dengan tenang.

"_Teme..._"

Isshin tersenyum. Ia merasa akan selalu ingat masa indah ini. Keributan, pertengkaran, dan tawa anak-anaknya. Bolehkah ia merasakan hal ini lebih lama?

_~Yuu Ika~_

_**Rukia POV**_

Sepulangnya dari sekolah, aku langsung lari ke dalam kamar dan mengurung diriku. Musim-musim ujian dalam minggu ini membuatku agak panik. Mengingat belakangan aku kurang belajar dan menulis catatan. Dari sore tadi aku kembali berdiam dalam kamar dan menulis ringkasan catatan biar mudah buatku menghapal semua.

Di tengah kegiatanku, aku teringat lagi kejadian tadi siang. Saat itu...

_**Flashback**_

_"__Nee__, Momo?_"

"Ngg, ada apa Rukia_-chan?_" tanya Momo.

Saat itu mereka makan siang di taman belakang sekolah. Berdua saja menikmati udara musim panas. Rukia baru mencicipi sebagian dari bekal yang dibuatnya.

"Ngg," ada keraguan dalam dirinya untuk menanyakan hal itu.

"Ya?"

"_Ano_..." Rukia menelan air liurnya perlahan. "Jatuh cinta itu seperti apa rasanya?"

"Ha?"

"Ya, kau pernah kan?"

"Ha?"

"Maksudku..."

"Iya, aku paham apa maksudmu. Hanya saja...tumben."

"Tak usa—"

"Okeee, akan kujelaskan!" seru Momo kemudian berpikir sejenak. "Sulit juga ya... rumit..."

"Sulit? Rumit?"

"Dengar, Rukia. Karena cukup sulit untukku menjelaskan secara gamblang, jadi... akan kuberitahu gejalanya secara rinci." Jelas Momo seolah ia ahli dalam bidang ini. "Ketika kau bertemu dengan 'orang' itu, jantungmu berdebar sangat cepat sekali hingga serasa dadamu hendak meledak. Di dekatnya membuatmu menahan napas karena sesak. Ah, ya... ketika kau jatuh dalam pelukanmu, kau rela menyerahkan apapun untuknya."

"Ha..." Rukia sedikit tak percaya.

Momo mulai sedikit demi sedikit menampakkan ekspresi dramatisnya.

"Ketika tangannya mulai menyentuh tubuhmu, kau ingin membalasnya, tak bisa, tubuhmu seperti membeku sekaligus memanas karena kelembutannya." kali ini Momo memeluk dirinya sendiri, sepertinya ia menjadi sangat semangat menceritakan hal itu. "Kyaaa! Rukia-chan kau membuatku malu sendiri menceritakan hal ini..."

"Memang kau jatuh cinta pada siapa Momo?" tanya Rukia membuat Momo menghentikan tingkah konyolnya.

"Itu, rahasia..." wajahnya memerah. "Kau sendiri?"

Rukia tertawa kecil, menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Entahlah...haha..."

"Membosankan... ayolah, ceritakan sedikit!" bujuk Momo.

Rukia menghela napasnya.

"Aku juga tak yakin Momo. Dia orang yang cukup dekat denganku. Berada di dekatnya sangat nyaman, nyaman sekali. Sampai-sampai aku merasa mungkin ini cuma perasaan yang disebut sebatas sayang sebagai orang yang selalu ada di dekat kita." Mata violetnya tertunduk, menatap rumput yang tumbuh lebih tinggi dari sekitarnya. "Tapi ketika ada orang lain yang berada lebih dekat dengannya, berusaha memilikinya. Ada perasaan tak rela di hatiku. Seperti apapun aku mencoba untuk mengabaikannya, perasaan itu tumbuh semakin besar. Aku takut itu akan membunuh hubungan kita."

Momo terpana, sejenak ia memikirkan apa yang tengah dirasakan sahabat baiknya.

"Bagaimana cara aku memastikan perasaanku kepada orang itu?"

Mencoba meraba-raba solusi yang tepat untuk menjawab semua kegundahan di wajah Rukia, Momo memikirkan dengan serius sekali. Melihat ekspresi Rukia sekarang, ia tahu pasti masalah ini menjadi beban Rukia.

"Cium saja dia!" celetuknya kemudian membuat Rukia terkaget-kaget.

"A, A, APAAA...?"

"Tenang, hanya sebuah kecupan kan, kau pernah membacanya kan di dongeng-dongeng. Pangeran mencium sang putri untuk memastikan dia kah cinta sejatinya." dengan rasa percaya diri Momo mengatakan hal itu dan herannya keraguan Rukia sedikit luntur.

"Kau pernah mencobanya?"

"Yap, tentu saja!" Momo mengangguk. "Lalu kau rasakan sendiri efek sampingnya padamu, perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan. Sebentar kau merasa sangat panas dan merinding, tapi kemudian ada sedikit kebahagiaan yang sulit kauungkapkan dengan kata-kata..."

"Kau pernah merasakannya?"

"Tentu saja, kalau tidak, aku tak mungkin bisa menjelaskan padamu!" seru Momo sedikit kesal dengan kata-kata Rukia yang meragukan dirinya.

**End Of Flashback**

Terpaksa kututup bukuku. Konsentrasiku buyar sudah. Kata-kata itu mulai menari-nari dipikiranku.

'_Cium saja'_

Aku sudah gila mencium kakakku sendiri!

Segera aku ke bawah. Mencari makan yang bisa kumakan sekarang. Perutku serasa perih sekali belum makan malam. Mengingat hari ini Yuzu dan Karin menginap di rumah temannya. _Oyaji _entah keluyuran dimana. Ichi-nii, dia berdiam di kamarnya sehabis mandi.

Aku mencoba mencari sesuatu di kulkas. Ternyata ada _strawberry shortcake_ yang kubeli tadi sore, lupa kumakan. Ada beberapa potong. Kupisahkan satu ke piring untuk kumakan. Yang lain kubiarkan di kulkas untuk yang lain.

Sambil menghabiskan _cake_ yang kumakan, aku mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang kuhapal barusan. Kutepis semua ingatan tak berguna itu. Mencari aktivitas lain yang berguna untukku. Kulihat jam dinding. Sudah jam 10 malam.

Apa Ichi-_nii _sudah makan? pikirku.

Aku segera membersihkan piring yang telah kupakai dan melangkah menuju ke kamarnya. Terasa sangat sepi, bahkan ketika aku mengetuknya pun.

"Ichi_ -nii_, kau sudah makan?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Ichi-_nii_? Kau di dalam kan?"

Masih tak ada.

_Klek!_

"Ichi—"

Kamarnya sangat gelap. Yang ada hanya cahaya temaram dari lampu jalanan memberi sedikit cahaya ke dalam kamarnya. Kulihat ia tertidur lelap di tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah.

Aku masuk ke dalam. Bermaksud hendak menutup jendelanya, tapi ingatan tadi kembali meracuniku. Kenapa wajah Ichi-_nii _begitu damai? Siapa yang ada dalam mimpinya sekarang? Gadis itu kah?

Aku mendekat. Aneh, badanku bergerak sendiri. Kenapa?

Sedikit tempat seperti disediakan untuk aku duduk. Tubuhku pelan-pelan mendekatinya.

'Apa-apaan ini Rukia?! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

Jiwaku yang satu berteriak.

'Hanya sekali kan, hanya ingin memastikan. Ayo lakukan!'

Satu lagi berbisik.

'Rukia, dia masih kakakmu untuk saat ini!'

'Tapi bukan kakak kandung kan, ayo Rukia! Kau hanya bisa menjawab semua perasaanmu dengan cara seperti ini.'

'Rukia, jangan...'

'Ayo, Rukia...'

"Ah, berisik!" seruku tanpa sadar membuat Ichi-_nii_ bergerak dan mengerang karena tidurnya terganggu. Aku segera menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Sesaat kemudian ia tenang kembali. Syukurlah...

Kusentuh jemarinya yang kurus dan panjang, hingga aku memegangnya seluruh tangannya dengan sempurna. Serasa sesak itu kembali memenuhi rongga dadaku. Sangat indah jika kubilang ini kah perasaan cinta?

Kuteliti wajahnya, melihat kembali sosok orang yang selalu berada di sisiku selama ini. Dia ini... setiap hari selalu saja membuat masalah denganku. Mengejek dan menertawaiku. Kadang, ia berubah menjadi sangat lembut.

'_Aku kan kakakmu!'_

Ichi-_nii..._

'_Aku sudah bahagia dengan orang yang kucintai.'_

Bisa kau jelaskan perasaan apa ini?

'_Aku tak akan pergi jauh darimu._'

Kenapa begitu dadaku begitu sesak...

'_Ingat itu!_'

Kenapa...

**End Rukia POV**

Tiba-tiba bibir Rukia sudah menyentuh bibir Ichigo. Ia merasakan kelembutan yang diutarakan Momo. Bahkan lebih.

"Ahh..." ia melepasnya setelah beberapa saat hal itu berlangsung. Wajahnya merah padam, tangannya bergetar hebat. Segera ia berlari dan menutup pintu ruangan itu. Ia merasakan efek samping yang jauh luar biasa.

Tubuh yang terkulai dan ditinggalkan Rukia itu, bangkit. Menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Efek samping yang sama terasa juga padanya.

"Rukia... kau membuatku gila..." desisnya.

_~Yuu Ika~_

"Aku sudah bilang, akan membawanya ke Tokyo." penuturan Byakuya membuat Ikkaku terkaget.

Apa yang dipikirkan oleh majikannya?

"Kuchiki-sama, gadis itu sendiri belum tahu siapa anda. Bagaimana mungkin anda membawanya begitu saja. Bisa-bisa ia menduga anda seorang penculik." jelas Ikkaku.

Byakuya masih dengan gayanya yang tenang menjawab, "Aku akan membereskan masalah itu dengan segera membawanya pergi bersamaku, di bawah lindunganku."

"Kuchiki-sama..."

"Coba kau bayangkan, aku tak punya keluarga lagi selain putriku saat ini. Putri tunggalku yang ternyata masih hidup dan tumbuh dalam ketakutan." Byakuya berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya. "Istriku terpisah dariku dan meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Sekarang, apa hal yang sama harus terjadi pada putriku. Orang itu pasti juga mengincarnya."

Ikkaku terdiam, mengingat perjuangan Byakuya bertahun-tahun mencari istri dan anaknya. Hingga badannya melemah karena kurang tidur.

"Sudah cukup," katanya. "aku tak ingin kehilangan lagi, Madarame..."

"Kuchiki-sama..."

"Apapun akan kulakukan agar Rukia kembali padaku."

_~Yuu Ika~_

"Apa Ichigo?"

"Ya, Senna. Kita putus saja." sahut Ichigo datar dan sedikit malas. Saat itu mereka tengah berbincang di taman belakang SMA Karakura.

"KAU...ke, kenapa tiba-tiba...?" air mata Senna menetes membasahi wajahnya.

Ingin sekali cepat-cepat Ichigo mengakhiri pembicaraan ini.

"Kau sudah tahu dari awal ini tak bisa berjalan dengan mulus, maksudku banyak faktor ketidakcocokan yang mempengaruhi hubungan kita. Ya, kau bisa lihat sendiri... akhir-akhir ini kita ribut masalah yang tidak jelas. Aku khawatir kau tersakiti lebih jauh jadi lebih baik—"

"Kau sudah menyakitiku dari awal, mulai dari sikapmu yang tak peduli padaku, hingga penyakit sister complexmu yang keterlaluan, dan..."

"Ya sudah, kita akhiri saja." sela Ichigo membuat Senna diam dan menatapnya berkaca-kata. "Drama ini sudah berakhir, kuharap tak ada air mata seperti ini lagi."

"Ichigo, kau ini benar-benar..."

"Sudah lah Senna, jangan buat aku menyakitimu lebih jauh lagi. Aku akan berhenti, ini yang terakhir..." Ichigo berlalu meninggalkannya yang masih mematung dengan wajah basah.

"Kau brengsek, Ichigo..." desisnya pelan.

Sementara itu, teman-teman Ichigo, yaitu Kaien, Kira, Hisagi, dan Renji menunggu di balik ruang klub. Mereka benar-benar tak sengaja melihat kejadian itu. Kemudian menyadari Ichigo berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Jahat sekali kau, Ichigo." celetuk Kira. "Bisa-bisanya anak semanis itu kau buat menangis?"

"Kau bisa terkena karma lho, I-chi-go..." kata Renji menakut-nakuti.

"Sudah lah, aku tak mau membahasnya, lagipula ini yang terakhir..." Ichigo berhenti dan menatap tajam teman-temannya, terutama Kaien. "Karena kali ini aku akan serius dengan satu orang. Benar-benar serius."

_~Yuu Ika~_

Sehabis pelajaran bahasa Jepang, Rukia dan Momo beralih ke ruang ganti karena ada pelajaran olah raga di jam berikutnya. Mereka melangkah berdua saja karena Toushirou mengganti bajunya di ruang kelas. Ini juga merupakan kesempatan Momo menanyakan pada Rukia.

"Kau sudah mencobanya?" tanya Momo penasaran.

"Hm...ya..."

"Serius?!"

Rukia mengangguk, pipinya tampak kemerahan.

"Lalu...?"

"Seperti yang kau bilang..."

Rukia tak berkata lebih lanjut, Momo melonjak senang.

"Positif!"

"Apa?"

"Kau positif jatuh cinta dengannya."

Rukia tak menjawabnya, hanya tersenyum lirih. Ia mulai mengganti bajunya dan mengikat rambutnya. Momo juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa orang yang beruntung itu?"

"Ngg...itu..."

"Ayolah katakan dengan jelas!"

"Ichi-_nii_..." kata Rukia pelan.

"Siapa?"

Rukia menarik napas.

"_Onii-chan_ ku Momo, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Momo terdiam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KAU SERIUS?!"

Rukia mengangguk.

"Kau menciumnya, benar-benar MENCIUMNYA?!"

"Ssst, Momo, pelankan suaramu!" kata Rukia melihat reaksi orang-orang yang mulai melihat ke arahnya.

Momo kembali terdiam, shock. Lalu kembali menatap Rukia.

"Aku melakukan apa yang kau katakan." kata Rukia, mereka segera keluar dari ruang ganti untuk mencegah keributan yang dibuat Momo lebih lanjut.

"Tapi...dia kakakmu Rukia..." ujar Momo tampak lemas.

"Aku tahu..." kata Rukia menundukkan pandangannya. "...kami bukan saudara sebenarnya..."

Entah ke berapa kalinya Momo shock.

"Lebih tepatnya, aku hanya diangkat anak oleh keluarga Kurosaki." jelas Rukia. "Aku juga baru tahu belakangan ini."

"Rukia..."

"Kurosaki!" seseorang menyela pembicaraan mereka. "Kau dicari Ukitake-_sensei_."

"Hai!" Rukia meninggalkan Momo. "Nanti kulanjutkan lagi Momo, aku pergi dulu."

Momo terbengong. Apa yang baru saja ia dengarkan?

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu Rukia?"

_~Yuu Ika~_

Ichigo berjalan ke arah gerbang SMP Karakura. Ia melihat sudah banyak sekali siswa yang keluar dari gedung. Ia memperhatikan satu-persatu, berharap menemukan Rukia di sana. Ia berhenti dan menyandarkan badannya di depan gerbang.

Sebagian siswa yang keluar baru saja selesai melaksanakan kegiatan klub. Berarti ia datang tepat waktu, Rukia pasti telah menyelesaikan kegiatan klubnya. Ia tersenyum, benar-benar tak sabar melihat ekspresi Rukia.

Sampai saat ini masih terasa, betapa lembutnya bibir Rukia malam itu menyentuh bibirnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa. Jika ia boleh memilih kembali ke waktu dimana kejadian itu berlangsung, ia berharap bisa membalasnya dengan lebih baik. Entah kenapa badannya sendiri kaku selama Rukia menciumnya.

"E," Ichigo tersentak ketika melihat Momo dan Toushirou melewatinya. "A, Hinamori! Hitsugaya!"

Keduanya menoleh, kaget melihat kehadiran Ichigo.

"Aah, senpai!" sahut Momo. "Mencari Rukia?"

Ichigo tertawa kecil.

"I, iya... kau melihatnya?"

Momo terdiam sesaat, memperhatikannya secara seksama.

"Hinamori?"

"Aah— _gomen senpai_," Momo tersentak dan tersenyum semanis yang dibisanya. Sementara Toushirou hanya diam di sampingnya melirik Ichigo sesaat, kemudian membuang muka. "Aku tak melihatnya lagi setelah dipanggil Ukitake-sensei. Kelihatannya dia sudah pulang, habis aku tidak menemukan tasnya lagi."

"Oh, begitu..." kata Ichigo sedikit kecewa.

"Ada apa _senpai_?"

"Ah, tidak, _sankyu_, aku duluan." Ichigo menjauhi Hinamori dan Hitsugaya, mempercepat langkahnya ke rumah.

Momo masih mematung melihat kepergiannya. _Rukia benar-benar serius_, pikirnya.

_~Yuu Ika~_

Rukia duduk dengan tenang sambil memasang tampang kesal. Ia tak tahu entah kenapa tiba-tiba lelaki berkepala botak yang ditemuinya di ruangan Ukitake-_sensei_ menggendongnya dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah mobil mewah. Masih dalam pakaian olah raganya dan tas sekolah juga sepatunya telah berada di dalam mobil itu.

"Kita kemana?" tanya Rukia, ia seperti mengulang terus-menerus pertanyaan yang sama dari sejam yang lalu.

"Nanti anda juga akan tahu." Dan dijawab juga oleh lelaki itu, Ikkaku, dengan jawaban yang sama.  
Setelah melewati persimpangan dan lampu merah. Rukia tahu ia sudah hampir keluar dari kota Karakura. Ada rasa panik memang, tapi ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya untuk bersikap tenang. Kalau si botak itu macam-macam, ia sudah siap melemparnya beberapa meter.

_Criiit!_

Mobil itu mendadak berhenti. Rukia menahan badannya agar tak terbentur kursi depan.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Ikkaku keluar dan membukakan pintu agar Rukia bisa melihat lokasi yang ia akan tuju.

"Ini... dimana?" Rukia terpana dengan tempat itu.

Sebuah rumah sederhana dengan taman berukuran kecil. Terlihat sangat gersang, hanya dipenuhi rumput liat yang menjulang tinggi hingga melilit pagar besinya. Sebuah jalan setapak menuju rumah itu ditutupi dengan batu-batu gepeng yang berlumut.

"Anda masuk dulu saja." kata Ikkaku sambil membawa tas dan sepatu sekolahnya.

Rukia mulai berjalan, merasa sedikit was-was.

"Rumah ini..."

"Anda akan bertemu seseorang yang akan menjelaskan semuanya di dalam." Ikkaku mendekat untuk membukakan pintu rumah itu untuknya. "Semuanya tentang rumah ini dan alasan anda dibawa ke sini."

_Klek!_

"_Douzo_..."

Rukia mulai memasuki ruangan rumah itu yang terasa agak gelap dan lembab.

"Permisi."

Pelan-pelan ia bisa mendengar suara dentingan piano dari ruang tengah rumah itu memecah kesunyian. Terasa sangat jelas dan ia bisa membayangkan jari-jari lincah yang memainkannya. Rukia mempercepat langkahnya, tak sabar melihat orang itu.

_Splash!_

Cahaya yang berbeda dari ruang tengah membuat matanya silau. Tapi ia bisa melihat sosok itu dengan jelas. Setelah matanya bisa beradaptasi dengan cahaya di ruangan itu, kini ia melihat seorang pria berambut hitam dan berjas yang memainkan lagu yang dikenalnya dengan baik nada-nadanya. Wajahnya yang dingin itu terfokus pada jari-jarinya yang bergerak lincah di tuts piano. Hingga ia tak menyadari kehadiran Rukia.

_Jreeng!_

Ia mengakhirinya tepat ditengah permainannya ketika matanya beralih pada sosok Rukia yang kini ada di sampingnya. Terpana mendengar permainannya. Melihat seragam olah raga yang dipakainya pria itu, Byakuya tersenyum. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu janin yang di kandungan istrinya sekarang sudah seusia ini.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Rukia terdengar sedikit kecewa. "Apa kedatanganku menganggu anda?"

Byakuya kaget—tersenyum—menggeleng.

"Tidak..." jawabnya. "hanya saja jika aku memainkan musik ini sendiri, permainan akan terasa hambar."

Ia menatap tuts pada Upright Piano yang baru dimainkannya. Ia selalu merasa ada jari-jari kurus, panjang, dan lebih kecil dari dari ukuran jarinya menemani setiap gerak lincah tangannya. Tapi sekarang...

"Kalau begitu, duet denganku saja!" seru Rukia tiba-tiba membuat Byakuya terkejut.

_Aku juga ingin main! Kita duet lagu 'Ave Maria'!_

'Persis.' pikirnya.

"Tidak boleh ya?" tanya Rukia alih-alih kecewa tak ada sahutan dari Byakuya.

Byakuya kembali tersenyum hingga ketampanannya terlihat walau usianya sudah lebih.

"Kenapa tidak... ayo!"

**.**

**.**

Rukia menghentikan aktivitas jari-jarinya. Ia menghembus napasnya perlahan dan memandang Byakuya yang melakukan hal serupa. Pria itu tersenyum. Ia merasa semuda ini gadis itu sudah bisa mengimbangi permainannya walau ada beberapa nada yang salah.

"Anda keren sekali bisa bermain secepat itu." Pujinya. "Jariku sampai pegal mengikuti ritme permainan anda. Hehehe."

"Kau juga hebat. Masih muda dan bisa bergerak dengan secepat itu. Pasti kau sudah sering berlatih." Balas Byakuya menatap violet Rukia yang berbinar. 'Persis sekali.' pikirnya lagi.  
Rukia menggeleng.

"Tidak, ini yang kedua kalinya aku bermain lagu 'Ave maria'. Pertama, di depan Ukitake-_sensei_. Kedua, bersama anda." sahutnya hingga pupil Byakuya menjadi besar. "Kebetulan aku sering mendengarkan lagu ini setiap malam natal di radio. Setiap kali mendengarkan lagu ini ada perasaan tenang di dalam hatiku."

Badan Byakuya bergetar. Gadis itu memiliki kemampuan yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Kata Ukitake-_sensei_, itu bakat." Jelas Rukia ketika melihat reaksi Byakuya. "Aku sendiri juga tak tahu bakat dari mana. Satu pun dari keluargaku tak ada menggeluti bidang seni.".

'_Itu aku.' _ujarByakuya dalam hati.

"Ayahku seorang dokter, dia mungkin hanya bisa membedah dengan kedua tangannya." Celoteh Rukia melanjutkan ceritanya.

'_Itu aku.'_ Bisiknya lagi tanpa bisa meneriakkan.

"Ini..." Rukia tersenyum. "seperti anugerah dari _Kami-sama_, agar aku selalu bersyukur."

Byakuya menggepalkan tangannya, kenapa suaranya tak keluar?

"Dari tadi aku berbicara panjang lebar dengan anda, tapi aku tak pernah tahu nama anda. Kita pernah bertemu waktu itu kan," kata Rukia seolah tak bisa membaca isi pikiran Byakuya saat ini yang telah menahan emosinya yang meluap dari tadi di balik ketenangan sikapnya. "Anda mencari seseorang kan, siapa namanya, Hi—Hi—"

"Hisana."

"Ya, apa anda sudah menemukannya?"

Byakuya tersenyum lirih.

"Tidak," Byakuya menggeleng lemah. "ia malah pergi semakin jauh...mungkin aku tak akan menemukannya lagi."

Rukia terdiam. Ia terlalu semangat bercerita dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Sementara orang yang di depannya yang sekarang menampakkan tatapan kesepian.

"_Go, gomen..._"

Byakuya kembali tersenyum menenangkan hati Rukia.

"Tak apa." Jawabnya singkat. Kini ia menatap Rukia lekat. Benar-benar di depan matanya. Ia tak percaya ini anaknya dan Hisana. Inilah anugerah yang terbesar dari _Kami-sama_. "Tapi aku menemukan sesuatu yang berharga dari apapun, milik kami berdua."

Byakuya menyentuh puncak rambut Rukia hingga membuat gadis itu kaget dan mematung.

"Rukia, maafkan aku." katanya kemudian. "Maaf, karena tak segera mencari dan menemukanmu dan Hisana."

'_Kenapa?_' pikir Rukia berusaha mencerna kata-kata Byakuya.

"Maaf, harus bertahun-tahun aku meninggalkanmu sendiri."

'_Siapa?_' ia semakin tak mengerti situasi ini.

"Maaf..." bisiknya, suaranya semakin mengecil. Wajah Byakuya mengernyit, menahan perasaannya terlalu lama. Tangannya berpindah memegang kedua lengan Rukia yang kurus.

"Kuchiki-sama..." di sudut ruangan Ikkaku tampak khawatir dengan keadaan majikannya.

"Anda..."

"Maaf, tak bisa menjadi ayah yang selalu ada untukmu..." kata-kata Byakuya mengagetkan Rukia.

Wajahnya tertunduk dan tak sanggup lagi menatap mata kelabu Byakuya. Kenapa begini? Kenapa tiba-tiba...

"Hi, Hi, Hisana?" tanya Rukia kemudian, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Byakuya menatapnya.

"Ibumu."

"Kaa-san?" Rukia tak percaya. Apa benar...

"Lihat!" Byakuya menunjukkan figura foto yang tergeletak di atas meja kecil di sampingnya. Menunjukkan pada Rukia sosok ibu yang tak pernah dilihatnya. Terlihat Hisana yang sedang hamil memainkan piano.

Rukia masih tak percaya. Persis sekali dengan dirinya. Teringat apa yang pernah Isshin katakan padanya.

_Ibumu sangat cantik nak. Ia persis sekali denganmu._

"Dia..."

"Ya, sedang hamil dirimu memasuki usia 5 bulan." Jelas Byakuya. "Saat itu ia masih saja keras kepala kemana-mana bahkan sampai kehamilan 8 bulan, ibumu masih saja cekatan."

Rukia masih membisu.

"Rukia..."

Masih tak ada jawaban. Ia sibuk memandangi wajah di foto itu lekat-lekat agar cepat masuk ke memorinya. Kemudian ia beralih menatap Byakuya.

"Be, benarkah anda... Tou-san?"

Byakuya mengangguk pelan.

Rukia memeluk foto itu dan air matanya mengalir perlahan melewati pipinya. Suara tangisnya semakin terdengar. Byakuya agak panik, tapi tidak lagi setelah Rukia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Syukurlah... kita bisa bertemu lagi..." kata Rukia sembari tersenyum di antara air mata yang membasahi wajahnya hingga figura foto itu. "...Tou-san."

Byakuya segera menarik dirinya ke arah gadis itu dan memeluknya. Perasaan gundahnya serasa lepas ketika melihat senyum Rukia barusan. Tiba-tiba mimpinya menjadi sedikit nyata. Akhirnya...

_~Yuu Ika~_

"Yo, Ichigo!" teriakkan Kaien membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo.

Pria berambut orange itu sedang tak mau berbicara. Dari pagi hingga siang kerjanya hanya melamun tak tentu arah. Sekarang ia menyendiri di atap sekolah. Ia terlihat benar-benar linglung.

"Ada apa? Hah, tak biasanya..." tanya Kaien memukul pundaknya dan duduk di sampingnya. "Sudah kau katakan padanya?"

"Sepertinya aku tak harus menginformasikan apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu!" sahut Ichigo ketus.

"Kenapa? Takut bersaing?" goda Kaien.

"Buat apa? Dia milikku dan—"

"Belum Ichigo, kau belum memilikinya." kata Kaien dengan nada mengejek. "Aaa, ah, aku jadi jatuh cinta betulan pada Rukia-chan. Bagaimana Ichigo?"

Ichigo hanya diam karena geram.

"Lagipula gadis semanis Rukia-chan akan kasihan sekali jika mendapat lelaki plin plan sepertimu." tutur Kaien dengan santai.

"_Teme_..."

"Kalau begitu katakan kepadanya secara lugas!" seru Kaien setelah melihat reaksi Ichigo.

Ichigo menunduk. Ia sangat menginginkannya, tapi...

**Flashback**

Sepulangnya Ichigo sekolah ia tak juga mendapati Rukia di rumah. Tak ada yang melihatnya. Bahkan jam pulang Rukia telah melebihi Karin yang pulang lebih telat dibanding yang lain. Ichigo sudah mulai panik, tapi _oyaji_-nya tetap tenang-tenang saja.

"Mungkin bermain bersama teman-temannya dulu. Hahaha..." sahutnya yang sedang sibuk menonton acara lawak di TV.

"Tadi aku sudah menanyakan ke teman yang biasa bersamanya, Rukia tak bersama mereka. Katanya sudah pulang lebih dulu." jelas Ichigo dengan nada panik.

"Rukia sudah remaja jadi wajar kalau dia ingin menikmati masa-masa pubernya dan jalan dengan—"

"Jalan dengan siapa?" tanya Ichigo geram.

"Tentu saja pacarnya, _my son_, hahaha..." tawa Isshin membuat Ichigo semakin panas. "kau seperti tak punya pacar saja."

"_Oya—_"

_Klek!_

"_Tadaima!_" Terlihat Rukia baru saja memasuki ruang makan dengan seragam olahraganya. Melangkah ke tangga menuju kamarnya dengan kepala tertunduk tanpa melihat sekitarnya.

"Ru, Rukia!" seru Ichigo setengah lega melihat orang yang dicarinya. Ia menyusul Rukia hingga tangga dan meraih tangannya. "Aku..."

"Ichi-_nii_, nanti saja, aku capek sekali, ingin cepat istirahat." sahut Rukia sebenarnya terlihat malas untuk menjawab dan melepaskan pegangan Ichigo. Kemudian meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terpana dengan reaksi Rukia yang tak biasa.

**End Of Flashback**

"Dia aneh sekali..." gumam Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Siapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" seru Ichigo agak galak.

_~Yuu Ika~_

Setelah mengantarkan beberapa buku ke perpustakaan, Rukia bersama Momo dan Toushiro melewati koridor menuju ke arah atap gedung SMP Karakura untuk makan siang bersama. Momo membawa bekalnya yang lumayan banyak dibantu oleh Toushiro. Hari ini tiba-tiba Momo sedang demam memasak.

"Kurosaki, kemarin kakakmu mencarimu!" Toushiro membuka pembicaraan dalam perjalanan mereka.

"Ah, iya, Rukia-chan, Kurosaki-_senpai_ mencarimu!" timpal Momo.

Mata Rukia membulat.

"Oh, ya?"

Momo mengangguk dan tiba-tiba berbisik, "Jangan-jangan dia mempertanyakan arti cium—"

'TIDAK MUNGKIN!" potong Rukia kemudian memelankan suaranya setelah Toushiro mulai curiga dengan arah pembicaraan keduanya. "Dia tidak tahu. Ketika aku melakukannya dia sedang tertidur."

"Oh..." bibir Momo membulat. "Lalu kemarin kau kemana tiba-tiba menghilang? Kau berutang penjelasan terhadapku!"

"Ah, _gomen..._" Rukia tertawa kecil. Ada hal kecil yang membuatnya susah untuk benar-benar fokus hari ini.

'_Rukia, mau kan ikut ke Tokyo? Hidup sebagai keluarga Kuchiki._'

"_Nee_, Rukia..."

"I, iya..."

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ti, tidak..."

"Kurosaki, siapa yang bersamamu kemarin?" tanya Toushiro membuat Rukia pucat pasi. "Lelaki botak yang membopongmu ke dalam mobil—"

"Itu teman ayahku!" potong Rukia cepat.

"Siapa Rukia?" tanya Momo juga penasaran.

"Te, teman dekat ayahku, dia ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan, hehe.." keringat dingin sudah mengucur. "Ayo kita segera ke atas. Ah, apa aku beli jus dulu di bawah? Kau mau apa Momo? Toushiro-_kun_?"

"Boleh, jus jeruk saja!"

"Aku juga."

"Ok, nanti aku menyusul!" seru Rukia berbalik arah meninggalkan keduanya yang terus menuju ke atap sekolah.

Setelah jauh berlari dari kedua orang itu, Rukia berhenti sesaat. Tiba-tiba ia merasa pelupuk matanya menjadi panas sekali. Berat sekali rasanya ketika ia harus melangkah menjalani hidup lagi setelah pilihan yang ditawarkan Byakuya padanya. Kenapa harus sekarang...?

**Flashback**

"Sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Isshin pagi itu ketika Rukia sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Ng, ya, bagaimana..."

"Ia datang ke sini malam sebelumnya mencarimu."

Rukia terdiam dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Rukia, apa dia memintamu ikut bersamanya?" tanya Isshin kemudian.

Rukia mengangguk.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

Ia tak menjawab terlebih dahulu, malah menaruh makanan yang sudah jadi di atas meja. Setelah itu menghela napasnya panjang dan menatap Isshin yang sedang duduk di meja makan melihat ke arah lain menunggu jawabannya.

"Belum." sahutnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku masih belum memberikan jawaban apa-apa."

Isshin menghela napasnya. Entah lega atau malah...

"Susah juga ya. Aku tak tahu bagaimana keluarga ini tanpa Rukia. Karin, Yuzu, dan Ichigo pasti akan sangat berat kehilanganmu. Tapi aku juga tak akan berusaha menghalangi niat ayah kandungmu untuk bersamamu, itu adalah hakmu. Kau berhak hidup dan bahagia bersama keluargamu yang sebenarnya. Satu hal lagi, masalah kematian Masaki menjadi faktor utama yang memberatkanku agar kau tak di sini. Aku yakin suatu saat mereka pasti kembali."

Rukia telah mendengar hal itu dari Byakuya. Masalah kejadian meninggalnya Masaki karena melindunginya dari orang-orang yang mengincarnya dan Hisana. Ada ketakutan lain yang mengerubungi perasaannya. Jika keluarga ini menjadi korban.

"Ya, akan kupikirkan." Katanya. "Tapi Tou-san, jangan kau bilang tentang masalah ini kepada siapa pun."

**End Of Flashback**

"Kurosaki!"

Rukia tersentak dengan panggilan itu. Dia berbalik mendapati Toushiro di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan kenapa kau..."

Rukia merasakan pipinya basah.

"Ah, sebentar...tadi mataku kelilipan." Rukia tertawa kecil dan segera menghapus air matanya.

"Aku beli minuman dulu." Rukia meninggalkan Toushiro sendiri.

Ada yang ganjal di mata Toushirou. Tak biasa dengan sikap Rukia belakangan. Apa karena pembicaraan yang tak sengaja ia curi dengar di ruangan Ukitake-_sensei_?

_~Yuu Ika~_

"Ruki-_nee_, liburan musim panas kita ke pantai sekeluarga yuk!" seru Yuzu tiba-tiba saat makan malam.

"Boleh, ayo kita ke pantai!" seru Isshin juga tak kalah semangat. "Kita beli bikini seksi untuk kalian berti—" _duuaak!_ Pukulan Karin membuat Isshin terdiam.

"Kita tak butuh bikini!" teriaknya kesal.

"Tapi... masa' kalian ke pantai tanpa baju renang sama sekali." rajuk Isshin. "Ya kan Ichigo?"

Ichigo yang melahap makanannya, menoleh dan menatap Rukia. Rukia juga tengah menatapnya menunggu jawaban. Ia menelan makanannya dan berkata dengan ketus, "_Dame!_ Apa yang akan diperlihatkan dengan memakai bikini seksi, terutama si pendek itu. Ia pasti tak beda jauh dari anak SD..."

Badan Rukia bergetar.

"Dengar ya rambut jeruk, aku bukan anak SD. Ya, ya, memang aku tak tumbuh secepat seperti anak lainnya, tapi lihat saja nanti aku akan lebih seksi dari yang kau duga. Lagipula aku sudah 13 tahun lebih, januari tahun depan aku sudah 14 tahun. Jadi jangan cepat mengambil kesimpulan!" serunya kesal.

"Betul kah?" tanya Ichigo ragu.

"Kau..."

Akhirnya malam itu berakhir dengan perang mulut Rukia-Ichigo seperti biasa dan Yuzu masih belum mendapat jawaban pasti apa mereka akan liburan ke pantai atau tidak. Karin menghabiskan makan malamnya lebih cepat dan kembali ke kamarnya. Sementara Isshin harus mendadak kedatangan pasien.

"Rukia!" teriak Ichigo sebelum Rukia berlari ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu.

Rukia berhenti tanpa menoleh.

"Belakangan kau sering pulang telat, kemana?"

Akhirnya dia melihat ke arah Ichigo.

"A, a, ku ada urusan di klubku." dustanya. Ia ingat sore ini ia diajak Byakuya jalan ke toko alat musik dan membeli beberapa CD lagu-lagu klassik. Juga merupakan kegiatannya setiap sore selama seminggu belakangan.

"Urusan klub? Sampai malam?" tanya Ichigo curiga.

"Eh, i, i, iya, tentu saja!" sahut Rukia sedikit gagap. "Sebentar lagi ada pertandingan antar perfektur. Jam latihannya diperpanjang."

Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya.

"Oh, begitu...jangan terlalu sering, nanti kau kelelahan."

"Ng, baiklah. _Oyasumi_!" sahutnya segera berlari dan mengunci pintu kamarnya sebelum Ichigo sempat mengatakan sesuatu.

"A—" Ichigo akhirnya bungkam, walau sempat berpikir untuk memanggilnya lagi. "Ya, sudah lah..."

_~Yuu Ika~_

Hari ini juga, Rukia diajak oleh Byakuya ke hall, dimana ia akan diundang menghadiri resital piano. Mereka menonton kira-kira satu setengah jam dan kemudian makan di kafe terdekat. Untung saat itu hari minggu dan Rukia bisa keluar dari pagi hingga sore nanti tanpa curiga dari saudara angkatnya yang lain.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Byakuya.

"Parfait buah. Yang ukuran jumbo."

"Tak apa? Kau belum sarapan."

"Makanan manis memberi lebih banyak energi, apalagi sekarang musim panas." sahutnya.

Byakuya hanya tersenyum dan tak bisa membantah kekeraskepalaan putrinya. Ia memang tak berbeda jauh dari Hisana. Akhirnya ia memesan ice coffe dan parfait jumbo.

"Kau sudah menghentikan kegiatan klubmu seperti yang kubilang?" tanya Byakuya.

Rukia mengangguk. Ia akhirnya keluar dari klub karate seminggu yang lalu. Byakuya bilang berbahaya jika jari-jarinya terluka.

"Nanti, setelah kau lulus dari SMP akan kumasukkan ke sekolah khusus musik di Tokyo. Di sana banyak sekali guru-guru hebat yang akan mengajarkanmu ilmu dasar dalam bermusik." kata Byakuya sedikit antusias. Sejak pertemuannya dengan Rukia, wajahnya nampak semakin cerah. Makan dan tidurnya lebih teratur. Dokternya pun bilang, kesehatan Byakuya semakin membaik. Ia juga sekarang semakin sering bermain piano dari biasanya.

Gadis kecil di depannya hanya tersenyum. Ia masih belum memutuskan untuk ikut atau tidak. Banyak pertimbangan yang harus dipikirkannya.

"Melihat Rukia bermain piano, mengingatkanku dengan cara Hisana bermain." katanya tiba-tiba.

"Kaa-san?"

"Ya," Byakuya menatap ke arah lain, jauh ke kenangan lampaunya bersama Hisana. "Dia selalu serampangan dan keras kepala, tetapi ketika ia sudah bermain piano, ia lebih berkilauan dari apapun permata yang ada di dunia ini."

Rukia juga melihat ke arah yang sama mengimajinasikan bayangan ibunya dalam ingatannya.

"Nah, Rukia. Aku akan mempersiapkan kepindahanmu dalam minggu ini."

_Deg!_

"Sudah kubilang ke Ukitake agar secepatnya karena jum'at ini kita harus berangkat ke Tokyo." ujar Byakuya membuat Rukia berkeringat dingin.

"Itu..."  
"Kau masih punya waktu untuk pamit kepada keluarga angkatmu."

Rukia menunduk tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"_Ano— _"

"Pesanan datang!" tiba-tiba sebuah parfait buah berukuran jumbo telah hadir di depan wajahnya. Entah kenapa Rukia tak lagi berselera makan. Lidahnya serasa pahit.

.

.

Akhirnya Ikkaku mengantarkan Rukia pulang tanpa didampingi oleh Byakuya yang tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak. Mobil mewah itu melewati jalan yang sama yang dia lewati setiap hari. Rukia seperti kehilangan pegangannya. Serius kah dia untuk pergi menjauh dari keluarganya?

"Rukia-_sama_, _arigatou_, telah mendampingi Kuchiki-_sama _selama ia berada di sini." ujar Ikkaku memecah lamunan panjang Rukia.

"Eh, aku tidak—"

"Selama 5 tahun aku bekerja dengannya, baru kali ini aku melihat dia lebih terlihat hidup." Ikkaku memelankan mobilnya ketika melalui gang yang cukup sempit. "Biasanya, setiap hari ia menjalani hidup dengan penuh kekakuan dan kegelisahan. Setiap malam selalu sama mengigaukan nama yang sama. 'Hisana, Hisana'. Ia berpikir dengan selalu memikirkan Hisana-_sama_, beliau akan kembali padanya. Tapi kenyataannya memang sangat pahit. Ia kehilangan orang yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini. Pasti penderitaan dan penyesalan yang tertanggungkan seumur hidupnya."

Rukia mengingat tatapan ayah kandungnya, sangat kesepian. Betapa Byakuya sangat lembut padanya. Bagaimana ia bisa meninggalkannya.

"Sekarang, Rukia-_sama _telah memberi warna yang berbeda dalam hidupnya. Kuchiki-_sama _lebih banyak tersenyum." katanya segera memberhentikan mobilnya tak jauh dari klinik Kurosaki. Ia menatap Rukia melalui kaca spionnya. "Aku berharap akan selalu melihat kebahagian itu pada kalian berdua."

Rukia hanya diam. Kembali pikirannya bercabang dua. Pilihan yang sulit ini...

" Sudah sampai Rukia-_sama_!"

_~Yuu Ika~_

**Ichigo POV**

Akhirnya...aku punya waktu untuk menghampiri si cebol itu. Ketika pelajaran telah usai, aku buru-buru menuju ke SMP Karakura. Menunggunya di depan gerbang seperti orang bingung. Kulihat sudah ada beberapa siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang di depanku. Aku selalu berharap orang selanjutnya adalah dia.

_Deg!_

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit di dadaku kembali membayang-bayangi. Serius kah aku akan melakukannya? Mengatakan perasaanku secara terang-terangan padanya. Tapi sudah berapa lama aku menahan ini. Aku tak ingin Rukia direbut siapa pun. Belakangan ia semakin tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita. Ya, apalagi jika ia berniat memakai bikini di depan semua orang. Ah, tak bisa kubayangkan berapa banyak lelaki yang akan memandang tubuhnya.

Aku menggenggam tanganku, menahan getaran dari jantungku merambat ke seluruh tubuhku. Jangan biarkan aku gugup sedikitpun. Aku tak mau terlihat menyedihkan di depannya.

Tak lama...

"Oi, Rukia!" kulihat sosok berambut hitam yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang SMP Karakura, melangkah dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Ia tak juga bergeming dengan panggilanku.

Aku segera menyusulnya dan menarik lengan kurusnya. "Oi! Kau mau kemana?"

Ia menatapku kaget. Terlihat dari matanya yang membulat. Seperti maling yang tertangkap oleh Polisi.

"Ichi-_nii_..." bibirnya akhirnya menjawab panggilanku juga. "KENAPA KAU DI SINI?!" sekarang ia malah memarahiku.

"Aku mau menjemputmu." sahutku, semakin terlihat kepanikan di wajah Rukia. "Memang tidak boleh?"

"Bukan begitu..." ujarnya berusaha tenang.

Kenapa sepertinya ia berusaha keras menghindariku? Apa ia menyadari malam itu bahwa aku terbangun? Apa dia takut aku mengetahui kejadian itu?

"Ikut denganku sebentar!"

"Tapi..."

Aku sudah menarik tangannya terlebih dahulu, menjauhi kerumunan siswa-siswi SMP dan SMA yang bercampur. Mempercepat langkah, menemukan tempat yang nyaman untuk membicarakan hal penting ini. Kutemukan sebuah taman yang sepi tak jauh setelah kami berjalan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia kemudian setelah kulepas peganganku padanya.

Aku tak langsung menjawab. Sejenak kuhela napas dan semua kegugupanku. Aku seperti anak SMP yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta. Baru pertama kali mengajak seorang gadis keluar. Baru pertama kali menyatakan cinta.

"Kenapa?"

Kuraih tangan kanan dan juga tangan kirinya dengan kedua tanganku. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku berani melakukannya? Kulihat Rukia terlihat kaget dengan aksiku.

"Kupikir inilah saatnya..." ujarku. Apa-apaan dengan prolog ini? bisikku kesal dengan diriku sendiri. "Ru, Rukia...maafkan aku yang selalu mengejekmu."

'Apa yang kau katakan Ichigo?!'

Rukia tak bergeming.

Aku semakin tak mengerti apa yang harus kubilang.

"Aku selalu jahat padamu dan tidak berusaha mengerti perasaanmu sama sekali. Keegoisanku sering membuatmu terluka. Aku ingin melindungimu malah sering membuatmu menangis."

"Memang," timpal Rukia dengan nada kesal dan melepaskan. "kau selalu berbuat begitu, tak usah dipaparkan begitu jelas. Hanya membuatmu malu."

Sial! Dia menanggapi keseriusanku dengan candaan.

"Dengar Rukia,"

Ia kembali diam. Kini wajahnya yang diterkena cahaya senja itu tampak murung. Ia menatapku dan terlihat matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Aku akan selalu mengingatmu." katanya pelan, tapi sangat bisa kudengar dengan jelas.

_Gyuut!_

Kuraih tubuh mungilnya masuk ke dalam pelukanku. Kurasakan hangat yang sama dan aroma yang sama. Ini Rukia-ku, pikirku. Rukia juga membalas pelukanku lebih erat lagi hingga aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya bersinggungan dengan tubuhku. Kami tak bicara, tapi malah terdiam sambil mendengarkan irama jantung masing-masing yang berdetak hebat.

"_Suki desu_..." kata-kata itu keluar dengan mulus dari bibirku.

Rukia melepaskan pelukannya. Menatapku tak percaya. Apa dia marah?

"Kau serius...?"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" tanyaku balik menatap matanya tajam.

Rukia menggeleng, masih terlihat tak percaya.

"Apa jawabanmu?" tanyaku melihatnya masih tak bersuara.

Ia tak menjawab dan memelukku semakin erat. Aku tak menuntut apa-apa lagi selain menerima pelukannya. Mengusap rambutnya perlahan lalu mencium puncak kepalanya.

Rukia melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menatapku. Wajahnya semakin gusar dan berusaha sebaik mungkin tersenyum. Kulihat pantulan cahaya merah itu memenuhi setengah wajah Rukia. Mata violetnya yang indah dan bibirnya yang merah, menjadikan dirinya semakin cantik di mataku. Aku baru menyadari ia semakin tinggi belakangan, badannya pun semakin berisi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia..." kataku lagi, pelan. "Aku serius, tak ada lagi Senna dan pacar-pacarku yang lain... aku benar-benar serius."

"Bukan seperti dirimu yang biasa, Ichi-_nii_." Rukia tertawa kecil dan berhenti setelah melihat ekspresiku yang kesal dengan reaksinya.

"_Gomen_..."

"..."

"Ayolah..." bujuknya. "Aku hanya kaget, kenapa harus di saat ini..."

"Ada yang salah?"

Rukia menggeleng.

"Tentu tidak, aku...ju, juga..." terdengar suaranya yang pelan berusaha menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku tidak dengar..." kataku kemudian mendekati telinganya, menggodanya yang semakin terlihat gemetar, gugup.

"Ber, berhenti membuatku merasa..." protesnya.

"Kalau begitu, katakan dengan jelas!" seruku sambil berkacak pinggang.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku dalam, "A, a, aku juga menyu—" _Cup!_

Rukia menghentikan kalimatnya saat bibirku sudah bertemu dengan bibirnya. Aku memegang tengkuknya dan meraih pinggangnya. Kemudian menciumnya cukup lama. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya kami berciuman, tapi pertama kalinya aku dengan bebas membalas ciumannya.

"Curang..." kata Rukia setelah aku melepas bibirku. Wajahnya memerah dan terlihat air matanya menggenang. "Kau curang Ichi-_nii_..."

Aku tertawa kecil.

"Jangan menangis, wajahmu menjadi sangat jelek." ujarku sambil sambil mengusap pipinya dan menghapus air matanya. Tapi tak ada perubahan dari wajah Rukia, air matanya masih belum bisa berhenti. "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau berhenti menangis?"

Rukia kemudian terisak lagi dan lagi. Lalu sesaat kemudian ia berusaha tenang, menampakkan senyum manisnya. Ia mencoba meraih wajahku dan memegangnya.

"Aku tak menangis lagi jika kau mau berada di dekatku sebentar lagi saja." kata Rukia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya.

Segera kutarik wajahnya dan lagi kami berciuman. Ini kah hal yang bisa membuat kami damai dan memahami perasaan masing-masing. Berada sangat dekat dan tanpa batas. Rukia, benar... kau membuatku takkan pernah lepas darimu.

"_Arigatou_..." ucapnya setelah ciuman itu berakhir. "Aku tak akan melupakan hal ini seumur hidupku, sungguh."

_Tek!_ Aku menyentil dahinya.

"Kau bilang apa," kataku sambil membuang muka. Terasa panas memang. Hormon dalam tubuhku bergemelut. Aku takut berbuat terlalu jauh. "tentu, kau harus mengingatnya seumur hidupmu!"

Rukia tersenyum. Senyum terindah yang kuyakini tak akan pernah ia berikan kepada orang lain seperti aku. Ya, hanya aku...

**End Of Ichigo POV**

Senja itu semakin memerah seperti wajah keduanya. Cepat-cepat mereka mengakhiri ciuman terakhir sebelum kepulangan mereka ke rumah. Ichigo sudah bersiap meraih tangan Rukia ketika hendak pulang.

"Ayo—"

"Sebentar, ada yang ketinggalan." kata Rukia berbalik arah. "Aku harus mengambilnya."

"Apa perlu kutemani?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia menggeleng.

"Tapi ini sudah malam..."

"Kubilang, duluan saja, aku takkan lama!" teriaknya membuat Ichigo setengah kaget dan kemudian ia mengalah.

"Baiklah, kutunggu di supermarket dekat apartemen Renji, kau tahu kan?"

Rukia mengangguk.

"_Mata nee_..." ujarnya dan berlari meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Hati-hati..." suara Ichigo terdengar samar-samar, tapi Rukia tak berusaha menyahutnya. Air matanya keluar lebih banyak dari yang tadi. Membanjiri hingga ke kemeja seragam sekolahnya. Perasaan indah yang baru terjalin bersama Ichigo sepertinya memang harus terputus. Ia sudah lebih dahulu mengambil jalan ini sebelum ia tahu Ichigo dengan tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta pada dirinya.

Rukia berhenti dan menghapus air matanya. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Seperti melihat kumpulan kenangannya di antara orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Tou-_san_...

Yuzu...

Karin...

_Drrrrrrt..._ ponselnya di sakunya bergetar. Rukia sudah tahu ini waktunya.

"_Sayonara... _Ichi-_nii..._" bisiknya kemudian dan berlari lebih jauh lagi.

**TBC**

Huwaaaah... akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini, perlu 4 hari untuk menyelesaikannya. Diselingi laporan sama main game sih. Jadinya fanfic—laporan—game—fanfic..

Bagaimana? Memang panjang sih, biar _reader _puas membaca fic Yuu setelah sekian lama nggak diupdate _plaaak! _*ditabok _reader_.

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan ketik atau segala macamnya. Bisa tolong direview jika ada kesalahan dan keluhan. Maaf, jika alurnya terasa lebih cepat karena kalau dikupas dichap ini akan semakin panjaaaaang. Semuanya akan dijelaskan di chapter depan. Yuu usahakan update secepatnya berhubung mendekati UAS (derita lagi T.T).

Cerita fic yang lain Yuu usahakan update. Gara2 laptop mesti dinstall ulang, semua data yang nggak sempat kekopi lenyap termasuk lanjutan cerita Yuu yang setengah jadi. Plus, ujian tiap minggu yang jadwalnya udah kayak shalat jum'at aja. _Demo_..._ganbarimasu_...

Untuk balesan review, soalnya Yuu lupa udah bales ato nggak...

Arigatou **Yoshizo Kurochi****, rukiahinata-ika : **Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan terungkap kok...

**Zie-raInc0ol : **makasih, zie-_chan_ telah mendukung Yuu. Hehe

**Hyena Minnie-Fishy KYUte****, ****winna yoshioka****, Kara, ****Kurosaki Kuchiki****, ****Ochibi4me, widisabarinayahoo,com  
**

**: **Udah update nih, akhirnya...

**Hinazuka Airin : **Kayaknya chap ini lumayan banyak kok part IchiRukinya

**aRaRaNcHa**** : **Makasih, Yuu berusaha keras jangan bosan-bosan aja...

**Fun-Ny Chan :** Nggak pa2, Yuu orangnya nggak pundungan kok, ha3.

**sava kaladze**** : **Di chap ini, complicated banget, semoga suka

**Narunaru : **Makasih naru-_chan_...

**Kurosaki Miyuki**** :** Hmm... kebetulan Yuu suka lagu-lagu klasik dan pas dengerin beberapa lagu di La corda d'oro jadi suka, tapi Yuu juga banyak belajar dari beberapa anime kayak Nodame cantabile. Makasih udah review, miyuki-_san._

**DabelyuPhi**** : **Toki wo tomete ya... Yuu usahakan. Chap depan kayaknya agak berat emosinya, perlu bertapa dulu, (lho?)

**Kokota : **Jangan lumutan dulu Kokota-_chan_, nanti nggak bisa baca lanjutannya lho...

** uzumaki,kuchiki: **Makasih, sampai ngePM segala. Maaf, kegiatan di kampus masih padat, baru ngeupload setelah beberapa bulan.

Minna-san, _arigatou_ masih membaca fic Yuu yang udah lama banget nggak diupdate dan setia sama penulis _moody_ ini _Bug! _#digebuk_ reader_. Sengaja menyendiri di kamar menyelesaikan fic ini. Biasanya sih jalan sama temen2, naik gunung, sama ngecamp di hutan, dan main ke pantai. Berharap bisa cepat menyelesaikan chap depan, insya Allah deh.

Sekarang Yuu cuma mohon...

RRRREEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW

\(^o^)/


End file.
